


Devil Wolf (A One Piece Fanfic) REPOST FROM MY WATTPAD

by MonkeyDLily98



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Roronoa Zoro, Jealous Vinsmoke Sanji, Multi, One Piece Universe, Original Character(s), Pervert Vinsmoke Sanji, Protective Monkey D. Luffy, Protective Portgas D. Ace, Protective Roronoa Zoro, Protective Vinsmoke Sanji, Romance, Threesome - F/M/M, luffy sister, luffy twin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 51,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyDLily98/pseuds/MonkeyDLily98
Summary: The adventures of Monkey D. Luffy and his twin sister Monkey D. Lily who ate the Wolf-Wolf Fruit and had some of Luffy's Gum-Gum Fruit, making both a rubber woman and a wolf girl. I know technically the show says if you have more than one devil fruit you'll die but there's a certain reason why she has 2 which will be explained later in the story. This is will be mainly a Zoroxoc and Sanjixoc, with some Acexoc until...you know. I know that's a lot of ships but I can't decide lol. There will also be A LOT of smuttyness. So if you're into all that then come and enjoy!😊
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Original Female Character(s), Portgas D. Ace/Original Female Character(s), Roronoa Zoro & Original Female Character(s), Vinsmoke Sanji/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. We're Luffy and Lily The Future King and Queen of the Pirates

WARNING: THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN MATURE CONTENT IN THE FUTURE. I do not own One Piece in any way. It belongs to the genius himself Eiichiro Oda

Lily's pov

I woke up in a dark cramped space with my head on Luffy's chest. I heard voices outside and suddenly remembered that we were in a barrel. I woke Luffy up and he busted out of the barrel knocking out 2 pirates.

Then, some kid with pink hair & glasses who said his name was Coby started yelling about how some ugly vile lady named Alvida was gonna kick our asses while me and Luffy ate.

All of the sudden some gigantic hideous lookin fat lady came crashing through the ceiling. "Who're you calling ugly Coby!!!" She yelled while giving him the look of death.

Coby responded with fear in his voice and face by saying "not you miss Alvida sir!".

Alvida then asked, " Coby, who is the most beautiful pirate queen on the sea?"

"You Lady Alvida", said a still terrified Coby. Pfft, what a wimp.

"Hey Coby who's the fat lady?" I asked. She put on a look of sheer disbelief and said "who're you calling fat, bitch! I'll have you know I am the most beautiful Pirate Queen to ever live."

"No your not, my sister is" Luffy said pointing at me. I blushed. "and don't you ever insult her".

"What!?! You think that SLUT is actually even the least bit pretty? What the hell are you, blind!?!", she said.

"I told you, don't you" Luffy then uppercut her "EVER insult my sister!!".

Coby started to freak while I jumped on my brother's back & hugged him. "thanks Luffy you're the best brother ever! Hihi". I said.

"No problem sis. She just had to learn that anyone who messes with my sister pays a price". I blushed again.

I love my brother, he is the sweetest boy I know. He always takes care of me no matter what, even if I let the darkness control me and I kill an innocent person he quickly forgives me and is never afraid of me. I often think what would I do if I lost him, cuz I don't know what to do without him, he is the only one who gets me. I would die without him.

Luffy snapped me out of my thoughts and asked if I was ok. I said yes then got in the small rowboat that we were gonna use while Coby was telling Luffy his dream to become a marine. We decided to let him come with us.

A little while later Coby started telling us about a Pirate Hunter named Roronoa Zoro who was like a demon. He sounded interesting so me and Luffy decided to find out more about him, so we headed off in the direction Coby told us to.

I was so excited to learn about someone who people called a demon because it made me happy to know that there was someone else out there so I wouldn't feel like such a freak.


	2. The Great Swordsman Appears!

I do not in any way own One Piece, everything about it belongs to the creator Eiichiro Oda.

ENJOY!!!:)

Lily's pov

I woke up to Luffy laughing, then Coby started telling us about the Pirate Hunter Zoro in that annoying scared voice he always does. He said people called him bloodthirsty beast and nothing less than a living, breathing demon in human form.

"I like the sound of that. He sounds strong & cool!"

"WHAT!?! Are you insane Lily? They call him a demon for a reason, cuz he's just as scary as a real one!"

"So what, people used to call me a devil when I was little all the time & I turned out to be pretty nice, so what makes you think he isn't?"

"He just sounds so terrifying"

"Scaredy cat:P"

"Hey Lily, Coby I can see an island up ahead" Luffy called out from the front of the boat.

"I can't wait to get there, i'm sooooooooo hungry:'(" me & Luffy said at the same time.

_____________________________

We finally docked onto the island. I started getting out of the boat when Luffy said "WE'RE HEEEEERE! The Marine Base City". We then started walking through the streets which had open markets and of course Coby had to tell us again that we are insane for choosing this guy for our crew. Luffy told him how we haven't chosen him yet because we have to decide whether he is good or not. Coby then said that he is in prison because he obviously isn't while Luffy bought me a apple cuz they are my fave fruit, and bought himself a pear.

We noticed that when Luffy asked about Zoro everyone jumped which was pretty funny. Then, when Coby mentioned this Morgan guy everyone jumped making me & Luffy laugh out loud saying how weird this town was.

I got tired of walking & hopped onto Luffy's back without asking since he doesn't mind giving me piggyback rides.

Once we were in front of the base I got off of his back. Coby started saying something but we didn't really pay any attention & tried looking for the foothold so we could see over the wall properly.

I used my tail for extra support and was able to see over the wall better than my brother. And thats when I saw him.

He was tied to a cross in the,middle of the courtyard and was wearing a white shirt, a green bandana around his head, dark greenish-black pants & shoes, and a green haramaki.

"There he is Luffy"

"Cool, come on Lily lets get a better look "

When we got a better look I couldn't stop staring at him, something about him just kept drawing me to him. I was so lost in my own daydreams that I forgot I was alone until I heard Coby's complaining again about how this little girl was going towards Zoro and was either gonna be killed by him or Marines.

The little girl was offering him some rice balls that she had made for him when suddenly some ugly guy in this equally ugly suit came in with two marines with him saying that Zoro was being a bully for yelling at the little girl. He then went and took one if the rice balls the kid had made even though she was telling him that they weren't for him.

As soon as he took a bite he spit then out complaining about how disgustingly sweet it was. Then he took the other one and stomped it into the ground.

The kid started to cry and he said that his daddy had a law saying that if someone tries to help a criminal they would be executed. The ugly man then told one of the marines he was with to throw her over the wall, so I quickly extended my tail, wrapped it around her and caught her safely.

Luffy & I then jumped the wall while Coby checked on the kid. When I got closer to Zoro I noticed he had 3 gold earrings on his left ear that looked pretty cool.

Luffy had already started talking to him while I was daydreaming...again.

"If we were you we'd probably starve to death in 3 days" I said.

"I have more spirit than either of you could ever have, which is how i'm gonna survive this ordeal. This I swear." Zoro said with a smirk that could make a girl fai- WAIT WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!:O! I can't start having a thing for him right!?!

Lily just shut up and pay attention!

No, you shut up Ryuu i'll do whatever ever I want and there isn't a thing you can do to stop me baaaaaaaka:P

(authors note: when something is italicized & in bold it's Ryuu talking inside if Lily's head, & when it's just italicized it's just Lily talking inside her head)

Well I guess I should explain who Ryuu is. Ryuu is the soul that's inside of the sword I carry with me. (AN: i'll put a pic of her sword and her outfit and other stuff probably in this chapter or i'll make another one separate right after this that has all the pics. & the cover is what I imagine Lily would look like). He says that he is the oldest and most powerful sword ever created and I believe him. He is very strong, he is so strong that I can't even use him because if I do he will overpower me and take control and go on a killing spree and kill everything in sight, even kids as young as that little girl I just saved. I came across him when I was 8 and I was at this place called Canine Island where only canines like Wolves and Dogs were allowed to live, except for any other creature that they would eat.

Flashback

When I found him he had washed up on the shore, I heard him calling out to me to pick him up and play with him, so I did. But as soon as I picked him up I felt this massive amount of power start flowing into me. When I took the blade out I felt even more power start to flow into me and I blacked out. When I came to I was surrounded by hundreds of dead wolves and my hands were covered in blood. I was so shocked that I didn't even notice someone was kneeling in front of me shaking me. When I looked up I saw the alpha Kiba yelling at me asking if I was ok and if I was back to normal. I didn't understand at first but then I saw the sword sticking out of one of the dead wolves bodies. I started crying and Kiba held me saying that it wasn't my fault and that it was all gonna be ok.

After that Kiba cleaned me up and bandaged my upper arm. It seems I somehow slashed it with the sword. He told me that from now on that I owned the sword and that only I was able to use and not to let anyone else touch. I felt like he knew more than he was letting on but I didn't question it.

When I asked him what happened he said that I came to the camp with the sword in my hand and just started killing people. He said my eyes changed to black where the white usually is and the middle was this blinding/hypnotic/burning red and that my claws grew longer & sharper and that I had weird tattoos or inscriptions all over my body.

I got even more terrified when I heard that.

Back to the present

After hearing what Zoro had to say I chuckled and called him a weirdo.

He yelled at me to shut up, but as we were leaving he called asking if one of us could feed him the rice ball the ugly guy from earlier stomped on.

"Are you sure? It's all muddy" I asked.

"Just shut up and feed it to me!"

"Ok."

I put it in his mouth but he accidentally caught my finger when he closed his mouth so when my finger slid out it was like he was sucking it which turned me on a little before I snapped out of it.

He started choking on it but still swallowed all of it.

"See you should've listened to her" Luffy said

"That was good" Zoro said

\-------------------------------

"Really he ate it?"

"Yep, every last grain"

Luffy telling the little girl that Zoro ate her rice ball.

"Maybe he's not as bad as people say he is" said Coby

"He's not! It's all that stupid Helmeppo's fault!" said the little girl. She started telling us that Zoro was arrested because he hurt Helmeppo's "dog" when it tried to attack her and then attacked him. He agreed to be hung up in exchange for her and her mothers lives.

All of the sudden we heard glass breaking and someone laughing. When we went back inside the restaurant we saw that Helmeppo guy laughing. Then,he started talking about how he was bored.

"I suppose I could just execute Zoro. ahhahahaha."

That struck pissed me and Luffy off a lot.

So....... I ran over and punched him right in the face before Luffy could hehe:s.

What? It's not like it's my fault, he pissed me off and threatend to hurt Zoro. Besides he definitely had it coming.

"You hit me!" he cried.

I went to hit him again but before I could Coby grabbed me so I wouldnt.

"No Lily you can't hit him"

"This guy is scum" I said.

"You actually hit me, I am Captain Morgan's son you know."

"Like we care" Luffy said.

"You'll care when my Daddy executes,the two of you."

"Why don't you just be a man and fight" Luffy said.

"Luffy, Lily just ease up a bit, why are you 2 trying to get on the marines bad side." whined Coby.

"Because we've made up our minds. Today, Zoro joins our crew." I said.

After that Helmeppo ran off crying like a little girl.

\--------------------------------

We went to go see Zoro again.

"You again, get lost"

"We'll let you go if you join our pirate crew" Luffy said.

"Yeah right like I'd ever team up with pirates. I'm gonna make it through the rest of the month no problem."

"Yeeeeeah, that's great and all but Luffy and I already decided that you're going to be apart of our crew."

"WHAT YOU CAN'T JUST DECIDE THAT!!" yelled Zoro.

"We heard that your one of the best swordsman ever"

"Yea I am but that idiot captains son took mine away."

"Guess we'll just have to go get it back for you, right Luff?"

"Yep"

"What?"

"So if you want your sword you're just gonna have to join our crew." I said with a cheesey grin. I really want him to join out crew, not just cuz he's probably strong, but because I feel so drawn to him and I wanna find out why cuz it hurts my brain. How can it hurt your brain if you don't have one? Haha. Can it Ryuu, or i'll drop you in the ocean. Pfft, yea right, whatever.

"NOW YOU'RE REALLY PISSING ME OFF!!"

We just ran away laughing. After a few seconds we heard him say something.

"Hey geniuses, the base is in the other direction."

That made us stop and me blush. How could I be so stupid in front of him!?! Wait why do I even care?

"Gum-Gum Rocket"

"Gum-Gum Rocket"

Luffy and I said at the same time. We stretched our arms all the way back then foward.

We kept running till we made it to the front of the building but didn't see anyone.

"Hey Lily it sounds like somethings going on up on the roof lets check it out, grab on."

So I jumped on his back again since we were going to the same place we didn't need to jump up separately.

"Gum-Gum Rocket!"

We started flying upwards when we realized that we jumped too far. In order to get on the roof Luffy grabbed a rope.

"Got it."

When we landed the statue broke in half. The top half fell off the side of the building. We sweatdropped and apologized. But I don't think that worked.

"SEIZE THEM AND HOLD THEM SO I CAN KILL THEM MYSELF!!!" said some guy with an axe for a hand.

"YES SIR RIGHT AWAY" said the marines.

"THAT'S HER THAT'S THE ONE THAT HIT ME AND HER FRIEND!" said Helmeppo.

"Hey it's you, we've been lookin for you all over the place haven't we Lily?"

"Hai. You have something that we really need."

Luffy grabbed him and we started running towards this open door.

Luffy asked him to tell us where he his Zoro's swords.

"I'll tell you i promise just please stop dragging me across the carpet:'(" he said while crying like a little bitch.

"Fine which way"

"In my room we just passed it, behind you on the left."

"Well why didn't you say so earlier" I said getting really annoyed.

"Now we gotta go all the way back" Luffy said.

"Don't move, except for letting Helmeppo go." said some marines behind us.

"No way" Luffy then pulled me behind him and put Helmeppo in front of us "but you can try shooting us if you want."

Helmeppo started screaming and crying. "No please don't" Luffy started running foward while holding onto Helmeppo and I took that as a cue to run behind him while Helmeppo frantically yelled "GET THE HELL OUT OF THE WAY!".

We walked into a girly looking room.

"This looks like yours" Luffy said.

I couldn't help but start laughing.

We looked around the room and spotted 3 katanas near a fireplace.

"Huh there's 3 of them?" Luffy said.

"Hey weirdo which ones Zoro's?" I asked.

"Huh, I guess he passed out" Luffy stated.

I grabbed the 3 katanas while Luffy went to look out the window.

"Lily we gotta hurry"

"Gotcha"

We each grabbed a part of the window while I held the katanas with my tail.

"Gum-Gum Rocket"

"Gum-Gum Rocket"

We broke through and landed in front of Coby and Zoro just in time to catch all the bullets. Since we're rubber people they just bounce right off of us.

"See ya" we said at the same time then started laughing.

"That won't work on us, told you we're strong." Luffy said.

"Who the hell are you two?" said Zoro.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy"

" And i'm Monkey D. Lily"

"And we're gonna be King & Queen of the Pirates."

"And we're gonna be King & Queen of the Pirates."


	3. Morgan vs the Twins! Who's the Mysterious Pretty Girl?

I don't own anything. It all belongs to Eiichiro Oda.

Lily's pov

"You're going to be King and Queen of the pirates? Are you both out of your rubbery canine minds? Do either of you have any idea what that means?" Zoro asked.

"It means King and Queen of the Pirates, what else could it mean?" Luffy replied.

"I know it sounds crazy but they really intend on doing it, and obtaining the worlds ultimate treasure the One Piece!" Said Coby.

Luffy and I just laughed.

I held up the 3 katanas. "Just take them already. We didn't know which ones were yours so we just took all of them."

"I use all 3. I use the Santoryuu-3 Sword Style."

Zoro's pov

"Well just know that of you fight with us you'll be a government defying villan. It's either that or you're left out here killed by the marines execution style." She said with a goofy smile. Huh, she may be weird and pretty annoying, but damn she is sexy. I think the main reason i'm agreeing to her ideas and terms is so that I can fuck her brains out. Although it doesn't really seen like she even has any brains.

Lily's pov

"What are you the daughter of the devil?" When he said that I felt a little pang of sadness in my heart. I guess it's just from when I was little. "It doesn't matter cuz if I don't choose your side, i'll just end up dead on these sticks. So let's do it."

"ALRIGHT! So your finally gonna be a member of our crew. This is the best thing ever!" Luffy and I both yelled excitedly.

"WILL YOU TWO QUIT CELEBRATING AND GET THESE ROPES OFF ME!!"

We were trying to get the ropes off of him. "Come on quit screwing around." Coby said.

"These-things-are-on-here-tight" I said.

Zoro was yelling at us to hurry up. "That's funny the knots got tighter." "You're right bro they did."

"GIVE ME ONE OF MY DAMN SWORDS NOW!" All of the sudden I heard Coby yelling at us to look at something. When I turned my head I saw a bunch of marines coming at us with swords. So I took one of Zoro's swords and cut the ropes quickly before giving them to him. Everything happened so fast. One minute the marines are about to chop us up, and the next they just stopped. When I saw the reason why all I could do was blush, laugh and think about how hot and cool it looked. Zoro was blocking all of the marines swords with his. He had one in his mouth and the other 2 in each of his hands.

"Make one move and you die" he said menacingly. Sooo hot:3. The marines behind him were crying and saying that he was "so scary:'("

"Today I officially become a criminal by fighting the marines. So i'll become a pirate, that I can promise you. But I want you both to know one thing. The only thing I dedicate myself to is fulfilling my ambition."

"Which is?" Luffy asked. "To be nothing less than the Worlds Greatest Swordsman. If somewhere along the way I have to give that up I want you to take responsibility. Afterwards you can apologize to me."

"The Worlds Greatest Swordsman. The King and Queen of the Pirates wouldnt have any less on their crew." Luffy said.

"Big talker huh."

"You might wanna duck." I said. "GUM-GUM WHIP!! And then I stretched my tail out and whipped all the marines that Zoro was blocking to the side.

"Wanna tell me who you two are." Zoro asked. "We're just 2 siblings who shared the Gum-Gum Fruit. And I also ate the Wolf-Wolf Fruit."

"So they do have the powers of the Devil Fruits. But that's not possible, how can she have 2 Devil Fruit powers? I heard that if you eat more than one you explode." Morgan said.

"I'm just special axeman." I said while sticking my tongue out and pulling my bottom eyelid down.

Authors note: i'm gonna skip the fight scene cuz i'm bad at them, but I promise i'll try to do better. I'll probably do it for bigger fights.

I was about to punch axeman in the face again when I heard Zoro trying to get mine and Luffy's attention. When I looked at what he was nodding at I saw that weird Helmeppo guy pointing a gun at Coby's head. "Luffy, Lily, don't let what happens to me distract you." Aw how adorable, Coby's finally getting brave all on his own. Luffy and I started walking in their direction.

"GUM-GUM PISTOL!" We both yelled. My left arm and Luffy's right arm both stretched out and punched Helmeppo in the face, knocking him out. From behind I could sense that axeman was about to chop me in half, but I couldn't respond quick enough. As I was waiting to be cut realized that nothing was happening, and something should've happened by now. When I turned around to see what happened I saw axeman falling to the ground and Zoro standing behind me with his swords up. He-He cut down axeman, to save me? But why?. "Thank you" I said, not knowing what else to say.

" I'm just doing my job, captain." he replied a sexy smirk.

*Timeskip*

"Uh, I am so stuffed, after not eating for 3 weeks I was about ready to start chewing through my boot straps."

"Pfft, I can't believe your already finished....lightweight." I said.

"How can the 2 of you have a bigger appetite than a guy who hasn't eaten in 3 weeks?" He asked.

"It's cuz this food is so good." Luffy retorted.

"So, how many others are on your crew besides me?"

"Just us" I said. After that I didn't pay attention. I was busy eating this delicious food while checking him out and imagining all the things he could do to me. One scenario involved him tying my wrists together (since they're made of rubbed and can easily be stretched) around a pole or something and fucking me senseless till I was screaming his name so loud that my voice became hoarse. Even though i'm made of rubber and can stretch, I only ate a few bites of Luffy's fruit so everything is rubbery except for my ass and pussy.

I didn't snap out of it until Luffy told me that it was time to go. "Thanx for the food lady." I said leaving. Then one of the marines asked us if Coby was with us.

"What I can tell ya is what he's been doing." Luffy then began to tell him all about Coby's adventures with that far pirate lady who's,name I don't care to remember. Coby then punched him in the face to shut him up. I knew what his plan was so I just stood by and let them fight.

Zoro stopped him and pulled him away by the collar of his shirt "that's enough you made your point now let him fall to the ground."

" Leave him alone quit badgering the poor kid. It's obvious he's not your crewmate now get out of here." The marine yelled at us. We walked out and headed towards our boat.

"That was a thin act you put on back there, I wouldn't be surprised if they see right through it." Zoro said.

"The rest is up to Coby." I said. I was getting in the boat while Zoro was saying that the way we were leaving was very pirate-like." "Haha yea it sure is."

"Lily! Luffy!" I heard Coby call in the distance. "I CAN NEVER THANK YOU ENOUGH YOU BOTH HAVE DONE MORE FOR ME THAN ANYONE EVER HAS."

"Well that's something you don't see everyday a marine thanking a pirate." Zoro laughed. "WE'LL MEET AGAIN COBY SOMEDAY!" Luffy called out. "BYE TWINS I HOPE WE MEET AGAIN!". "SEE YA!" I yelled.

"Finally our pirate crew sets sail!" Luffy said. "I have a feeling some interesting adventures our awaiting us." said Zoro. Luffy and I laughed. " We'll be King and Queen of the pirates." Luffy said.

"You both seen to be hooked on this King and Queen of the pirates thing, is there any kind of reason behind that at all."

"It's just a promise we made to someone a long time ago. We promised to find the worlds greatest treasure, and become King and Queen of the Pirates. And Luffy's strawhat and my bandana know the whole story."

"I see." Zoro replied smiling. He has a really cute smile, but I bet if I told him that he'd try to kill me. I thought smiling. But in that moment the only other thing I could think about was him, Shanks. He was all I could think about for a while, while I twirled the ring around my middle finger.

"Finally our journey has begun to the Grandline." Luffy's said. And with that we sailed away to find our next adventure.


	4. Luffy and Lily's Past! The Red-haired Shanks Appears

Everything belongs to Eiichiro Oda except my characters.

Lily's pov

Luffy and I we're hanging our upper body over the side of the boat. "So hungry" Luffy whined. "Mmmhmm" I mumbled.

"When are we gonna reach a damn island anyway?" I heard Zoro say from the other side of the boat behind me.

"Who knows" I replied. "We might never find land, nah I guess we will...someday" Luffy added.

"Don't you find it dumb that people who want to become King and Queen of the Pirates don't have a single navigational skill, not even one of them!?!" Zoro asked. Doesn't really matter" Luffy said.

"Yea, we kinda just drift around. What about you aren't you supposed to be some kind of famous bounty hunter or somethin?" I asked.

"I don't remember ever calling myself a bounty hunter. I set out looking for a man and needed money to get by."

"Oh I see so your just lost." Luffy said. I giggled.

"I DON'T EVER REMEMBER SAYING THAT!" He yelled back while abruptly getting up and sitting back down causing the bought to rock and Luffy's strawhat to go flying.

"Oh no, not my Shanks hat" Luffy said. While getting up to catch it, I followed him because that hat means so much to both of us. From the corner of my eye I saw Zoro also get up to help Luffy catch it, I figured since they both went to get it that they didn't need a third person in the way so I just sat back down. Ha, that hat brings back so many memories of hanging out with Shanks and the rest of the crew all those years ago.

\-----------Flashback------------

"Hey, you gotta take us with you on your next adventure Shanks." Luffy said.

"We wanna be pirates just like you" I said blushing. Me and Luffy were sitting on stools next to our friend Shanks in a pub owned by this really nice lady named Makino. I was blushing cuz I kinda have a crush on Shanks. He's so nice, handsome, and sweet and doesn't get annoyed with hanging out with us.

"Hahahahaha. Right as if you two could ever be pirates." He said.

"Why couldn't we?" Luffy asked while I started to pout. Mmmm, he's being a big meanie face again.

"Look, just because you guys are great swimmers doesn't mean you'd make good pirates twins." His best sniper on the crew named Yasopp said.

"But we're great fighters too, our punches are like two pistols" I said laughing.

"Oh are they now?" Shanks asked teasingly.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Luffy and I yelled simultaneously.

"He means you too much of a couple of kids kids" Lucky Roo said.

"He's right I've got boys older than the two of you" Yasopp added. (A/N: since he said boys plural I wonder if Ussop has a brother cuz he said "boys" in the anime. That would be so cool.)

"WE'RE NOT KIDS WE'RE GROWNUPS!" We yelled.

"Here Lily, Luffy, have some juice and calm down." Shanks gave us two cups of orange juice while petting the top of my head cuz he knows how much I love it.

"Oooo, juice! Thanx Shanks." I said. We started drinking our juice when Shanks started banging on the counter laughing saying,

"I don't know one pirate who drinks juice"

"HEY YOU TRICKED US!" Luffy yelled. The rest of the crew were laughing too.

"STOP LAUGHING! THAT WAS A CHEAP SHOT!" I screamed. All of the sudden one of the doors was kicked off of it's hinges and this ugly creepy lookin guy walked in,

"Scuse us, so these are what pass for pirates around these parts, looks pretty pathetic to me." The ugly man said.

"Welcome gentlemen, is there anything I can get for you?" Makino greeted.

"We're mountain bandits but we didn't come here to steal your stuff. We just want some sake, I'd say about 10 barrels should do it." Said ugly.

"I'm sorry but we've run out of sake. These gentlemen had the last of it" Makino replied.

"My apologies gentlemen, seems like me and my friends drank the whole place dry. But you can have this if you want, it hasn't even been opened yet. Go ahead." Shanks said offering ugly a bottle of sake. Ugly started reaching out for the bottle but then punched it making it break and spill all over Shanks.

"I'm wanted, there's an 8 million berry bounty on my head one bottle of sake isn't going to satisfy me or my men."

How dare he spill that all over Shanks that-that- that big stupid headed ugly faced meanie! He's just lucky that I'm too-tired to bite him, yea that's it, it's cuz I'm tired, not cuz I'm scared he'll squish me like a bug or something, no course not.

Suddenly I heard more glass breaking and saw that he swiped everything off of the counter with his sword and said that "a place without sake isn't worth his time"or something like that then left leaving Shanks on the floor covered in sake. Which only pissed me off even more.

Suddenly everyone started laughing like it was no big deal, like nothing even happened. Me and Luffy finally had enough and we started yelling at them.

"WHY ARE YOU ALL LAUGHING!?! YOU SHOULD'VE FOUGHT BACK" He said.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER HOW MANY OF THEM THERE ARE OR HOW STRONG THEY ARE, IF YOU DON'T FIGHT BACK YOU'RE NOT A MAN OR A PIRATE!!" I said.

"Look guys I now how you feel, but he just spilt some booze on me, it's nothing to get all bent out of shape over." Shanks said so calmly.

"Whatever" we said.

I of course used my trademark pout to try & get him to make it up to me. Then Luffy saw two fruits. One was purple and the other was black with a red stem, Luffy knew that I wanted that one since those are my favorite colors anyway. He gave that one to me and kept the purple one for himself. We started eating but I finished first cause I'm faster. Luffy let me take a couple of small bites from his cuz he could tell I was still hungry.

"You shouldn't eat out of frustration twins" Shanks said.

"Shut up stupid-head" I said back.

"What are you two eating? Tell me your not eating the fruits that were in that box!" Uh oh Shanks sounded mad. He grabbed us by our ankles and started shaking us upside down

"Spit it out"

"Put us down". After a few seconds mine and Luffy's heads fell to the floor and came back up and I felt something come out of my back.

"What's going on?" Luffy asked.

"You guys ate the Gum-Gum and Wolf-Wolf Fruits part of a group called the Devil Fruits making you lose your ability to swim and this one turned both your bodies to rubber and Lily it gave you wolf qualities." Shanks explained.

"NO WAY, IT CAN'T!!" I screamed.

"YOU DUMBASSES!" Shanks screamed back.

««««««The Next Week»»»»»

I should probably get back to Makino's Pub, I know that Luffy's waiting for me there and I don't want him to worry. I jumped off the thick tree trunk that I had been sitting on for the past 3 hours making my present for Shanks. After I realized that I couldn't hide my tail and ears that had grown because of the fruit I ate Shanks found a way for me to hide them so I don't get teased by these kids that were making fun of me when they saw it. He scared them off and told me not to listen them and said that I was his adorable little puppy and kissed me on the forehead causing me to blush several different shades of red.

He taught me to wrap my tail around my waist so it looks like I'm wearing a black fluffy fur belt, and to flatten my ears down on the top of my head since they were the same shade of black as my hair they blended right in.

I stopped when I saw the pub ahead of me. I can't believe I'm about to do this, what if he says no, no what's worse is if he laughs in my face at the question. Aw man, I really hope he says yes, I'd just die if he didn't.

"Lily!" I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard someone say my name. When I looked up I saw that it was Luffy and that he was walking towards me.

"Hey sis where have you been?"

"Oh I was just up in a tree making Shanks a present."

"Was it your favorite tree that you always go to look out at the sea?"

"Yea."

"What kind of present did you make for Shanks?"

"This." I said while showing him the circle I had made with little skulls with wolf ears on top of it's head going around the whole design.

"Wow Lily this looks amazing. Did you make it because you're gonna ask him?"

"Thanks, and yea I am. But I'm scared."

"Don't worry I'm sure he'll say yes. And even if he doesn't I'll kick his butt."

"Haha thanks Luff, you're the best brother ever"

"Ah I know:P." And we walked into the pub.

Makino's pov

I saw Luffy walk back in holding Lily's hand. Aw they are just the cutest things. I said hello and smiled at Lily, greeting her like I usually do. She said hi back but something was different, usually she says hi back excitedly and even waves her hand. But this time she said it much lower and and it looked like there was something in her hand. She was also hiding behind Luffy and her face was really red. She even barely said hi to the other guys, we were all looking at her concerned that something was wrong. I was worried that she might have a fever when I saw how red she looked until she sat next to Shanks, that's when it finally clicked as to why she was acting the way she was.

I've known for a while now about her crush on him, it was so cute how much she admired and looked up to him. And it was even cuter seeing how much he adored her. He started talking to her.

"Hey Lily where have you been the past few hours we missed you."

"Oh! Um really? U-um thanks, i-i um missed you to Sh-Shanks." I don't know if it was even possible, but she got even redder. All I could do was aw in my head over and over again.

"You okay Lily your face is really red and your stuttering. Here let me feel you temperature." He put his hand on his forehead and then his other hand on hers.

"No you don't seen to have one."

"I-idiot, im not sick im just-."

"Your just what? What is it? What's wrong?" Ben asked her. Aw I forgot that Ben loves her too, like a daughter or a younger sister.

"Woah woah Benny calm down I'm fine. I-just needed to ask Shanks something."

"Oh, well don't scare me like that you idiot." He smiled and lightly punched her on the top of the head.

"Haha, so what did you need to ask me kiddo?" Shanks said.

"I'm a grown up!" She yelled at him.

"Right right I'm sorry I forgot" He smiled and scratched behind her ear. "Alright young lady, what did you need to ask me?"

"Um well I just wanted to give you a present that I um made for you." She gave him a wooden ring with skulls and crossbones with wolf ears on top of the head going around it. It was so sweet and so cute.

"Aw, well thank you sweet cheeks." She blushed again and said something that surprised even me.

"Um Shanks there was something I needed to ask you and it's kinda why I made you that.

"Well then spit it out"

"Ok um, I was just wondering."

"Yeees"

"Will you marry me"..........

"Hahahahahahaha! Will I marry you hahahaha, nice one kiddo." He kept laughing because he thought she was kidding but everyone else especially me, Ben, and even Luffy knew she was serious. When I looked more closely at her, her bangs were covering her eyes leaving a shadow over them. I noticed a tear fall down her face, but she quickly wiped it away with her tail before anyone saw. But Ben, Luffy, and I saw. Oh Lily.

"Haha yea I got you old man, of course I was kidding." Poor Lily, she's trying to be brave. "Well I gotta go I forgot that I have to go do something."

"Aw but you just got here sweet cheeks."

"Yea I know I'm sorry. But I'll stop by later." "Alright well I'll see you later then. Bye."

"Bye." Then she just left.

"SHANKS YOU JERK! HOW CAN YOU JUST LAUGH IN HER FACE LIKE THAT!?!" Luffy finally snapped. The smile on Shanks face disappeared.

"Whaddya mean? She said that she was kidding." He honestly looked confused. Like he really didn't know what he had just done. Luffy got up and ran after her.

"Wait up Lily!"

"God damn it Captain, don't you see? She wasn't kidding. She was only laughing so that we wouldn't know anything was wrong her. You broke her heart. For gods sakes she wiped a tear away with her damn tail." Ben calmly explained to him. And you could see it in his face that it finally hit him.

Shanks pov

Oh my God. What the hell have I done? I didn't know she was serious, I honestly thought that she was kidding. I feel so terrible. I would never hurt her, especially not like that. What am I gonna do? I looked at the ring again, it was amazing that she carved it all on her own. When I looked at it closer I saw the words 'I Love You' inscribed around the inside. I got up and started to go look for her. I need to find her. Lily. Where are you my sweet Lily?

Lily's pov

I knew it. I knew he would do something like that and I said it anyways. I heard someone calling my name in the distance But I didn't listen. I ran and ran and ran until I couldn't run anymore. I noticed that I was at my tree, and that the person who was calling my name was Luffy.

I started climbing up the tree. "Oh, hey Luffy."

"Lily, are you ok?"

"Of course, why do you ask?" I replied with a smile.

"Well because of what happened with Shanks."

"Oh right that. Yea no I'm totally fine I swear."

Luffy's pov

"Oh right that. Yea no i'm totally fine I swear." I could tell she was lying. Her voice even started to crack and she knew that I knew. I followed her up to her favorite tree trunk and held her as she cried onto my shoulder. Damn Shanks. Why did he have to do that to her? I'm gonna make him apologize if it's the last thing I do.

After a couple of hours she stopped. I could sense that she wanted to be alone for a little bit, so I told her that I would be waiting at the back of the pub for her. From there we could hang out in there and not have to worry about seeing Shanks.

She nodded in acknowledgment while staring out at the sunset. I climbed down the tree (more like fell) and started walking back to the pub. But not before looking back at her one last time.

Shanks pov

I had been walking around for hours trying to find her or even Luffy, he would know where she is. That's when I spotted him climbing down a tree. I was about to run up to him and ask him where she was when I saw him look back up. I followed his gaze and saw her sitting on a thick branch looking at the ocean. She looked so sad, it made me feel even worse knowing that I caused her all that pain and sadness.

Lily's pov

I heard someone start to climb up the tree. It's probably just Luffy again.

"Luffy I told you, you don't have to worry ok? Besides I'm all cried out now anyways."

Then I realized that this person smelled like sake, so it couldn't be him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw red hair. Great, it's even worse, it's him. He sat next to me for a couple of minutes without saying anything, he just kept looking at me. Why the hell does he just keep looking at me anyways? ........That's it I'm outta here. I got up and was about to climb down when suddenly he wrapped his arms around me.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Look Lily I came to apologize ok, I didn't mean to laugh at you, I really thought you were just joking. Had I known you were serious from the start I would've never laughed at you."

I tried to hold back the tears but they just wouldn't stop. He went to wipe a tear away, but before his finger could connect with my face, I slapped his hand away. He looked shocked.

"Like I would ever believe anything you say."

"I'm telling the truth, Lily please don't cry." I bit him on the arm wrapped around me.

"Ouch! Please Lily, you have to believe me."

"No, I don't." And with that said I jumped off the tree and started running back to the pub. I ran and didn't look back until I got there. I went in through the back door and saw that Luffy was waiting there with Makino. They had made a fort made out of boxes and barrels. Aw how sweet, they did this for me. Makino even made me my favorite dinner. Meat with potatoes and sliced apples on the side.

"Hey Lily how are you feeling? Here, why don't you stay inside your new fort with Luffy."

"I'm fine. And thanks for the food and the fort. Goodnight Makino."

"Goodnight twins."

After that we ate and went to sleep in our new fort. Luffy came from behind me and wrapped his arm around me bringing my back tight to his chest. The last thing I thought was about Shanks and the look on his face when I slapped him.

I have a feeling that he's not gonna give up on annoying me and that it's just gonna get worse. I really don't wanna know what he's gonna do next...Or do I?


	5. Luffy and Lily's Past Part 2!

Shanks pov

Shit! I haven't seen Lily for 3 days. Where is she? What has she been doing? Is she okay? Now that I think about it I haven't seen Luffy either. He's probably hiding with her so she won't be lonely.

"Damn, out of booze. Makino can I get another round?"

"Shanks you've been drinking a lot more than usual lately, I think you should slow it down a bit. You wouldn't want to get drunk and pass out before Lily gets back now would you? Here, why don't you drink some juice." She said while slamming a cup of juice in front of me.

She might have sound nice like she usually does, but I think she might've been a liiiiittle bit mad at me. Oh whatever, if she won't give me any sake I'll just get my own. I got up and snuck in the back when she wasn't looking.

"Ok sake sake sake sa-"

"Hahaha, no stop that tickles."

Who's back there? Wait, that sounded like Lily. I'd know that beautiful and adorable laugh anywhere. I walked towards the laughing and came across a stack of boxes. There were a bunch of square boxes in surrounding a corner section of the wall. In front there was one rectangular box being held up by some square ones. It looked like a doorway just big enough for a child to crawl through. I got on my knees and peeped through the hole and was hit in the face by something soft, but strong enough to knock me back on my ass. When I looked up I saw her.

Lily's pov

Me and Luffy were playing slaps and I was winning. But I think he was just letting me win to make feel better. Now it was his turn to try and slap my hands. But instead of trying to slap my hands he grabbed them and started tickling me. I was trying to get away and started back crawling towards the hole when my butt hit what felt like someones face.

"Luffy wait, seriously let go, I think I bumped into someone". He let me go and I turned around to see who I hit. And I did not like what I saw.

"Lil-y. Have you and Luffy been hiding here all this time?"

Pfft, what the hell does he care? Why does he want to know? He doesn't deserve to.

"Yea, and. What's it to you?"

"Whaddya mean? You mean everything to me, so anything that has to do with you matters to mean more than you could ever imagine."

"I don't believe you." His face suddenly changed into a pleading heartbroken look.

"Lily please, please forgive me. I am so so sorry the way I reacted. I only laughed because I thought you were really kidding, if I had known then that you were serious I would have never done that. Now look me in the eyes and tell me if you think I'm lying."

I didn't know what to say, I mean I was really starting to believe him. I looked into his eyes and saw that they looked so sad, kinda how mine looked when I saw myself in the mirror.

"I don't know, how do I know that you're telling the truth?" I could feel tears starting to form.

"Ha, I thought that you might say something like that, so I arranged 3 different things to assure you that I'm not lying. Follow me if want to know."

Did I really want to know? I mean I guess it wouldn't be such a bad thing, but i'm not walking. Great now I'm crying again.

"Fine I'll follow you."

"Yay!"

"But you're carrying me."

"Fine with me, I missed the feeling of you clinging onto me;)"

"Oh shut it, stupid old man :$"

Instead of giving me a piggy back ride or carrying me on his shoulders, he carried me bridal style. Which of course got me to blush. This freakin sneaky idiot, does he really think that carrying me like this is gonna make me soften up to him? As I was distracted cause I kept talking to myself (thankfully in my head) I realized where he had taken us, and I noticed Luffy was following, keeping an eye on us to make sure that Shanks didn't hurt me again. He finally put me down in front of my favorite tree.

"Ok what did you want to show me."

"Look at the front of the tree."

I walked around to the front of it and was shocked to see that he had carved a heart that said 'Shanks + Lily 4ever' .

"Did-Did you write that?"

"Yes, and that was just number 1."

"W-Whats number 2 and 3?"

"Number 2 'I Love You Lily' "

What is he doing? I started to cry because I couldn't find any trace of him lying and so I knew that he was telling the truth. Number 3, what's number 3?

"And number 3 is this."

He got down on one knee and handed me a ring that looked like the one that I made him but more girly lookin. It's the jolly roger for his pirate flag on his ship going around the ring like the one I made for him.

"Lily, Will You Marry Me?"

What just happened? Did he seriously just ask that? I feel like I should laugh in his face to make him hurt like I did but I can't do that to him. I started crying harder and threw myself in his arms.

"Yes, I will. And I forgive you, for everything. I love you too Shanks."

He wrapped his big strong arms around me and held me tight. I could tell he was crying, I don't know how but I just could.

"Thank you so much Lily, I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if you never forgave me."

When he pulled back he put the ring on my index finger since it was too big for my ring finger right now.

"I'm sorry Luffy, I probably should've asked for your blessing first right?"

"Huh? My blessing? What are you talkin bout Shanks? You make no sense."

"Haha right I'm sorry, come on let's go back to Makinos and tell everyone the great news."

"Kay."

He picked me back up and carried me bridal style again but this time on one arm and then did the same to Luffy.

When we got back everyone was so happy that we had made up and were now technically engaged even though we couldn't get married until I turned 18. The grown ups were celebrating by drinking sake while me and Luffy had juice, but I got curious. So when Shanks wasn't looking I took a sip of his sake, and it was the grossest thing I had ever tasted. I started coffing and my tongue was sticking out. Shanks turned around and playfully scolded me.

"Hey! Whaddya think you're doing there young lady?"

After my little coffing fit I answered with my tongue sticking out. "I just wanted to see what it tasted like."

"Well you can't drink this till you're older, or I'll punish you."

"Pfft whatever old man." I answered doing my signature pout.

"Haha. Remember it's this old man that you proposed to little lady." He said back kissing my forehead and then my nose.

I pretty sure that this was his plan. Kiss me so that I blush and shut up, huh smart old geezer.


	6. Luffy and Lily's Past! Final Part

I own nothing everything belongs to Eiichiro Oda.

Lily's pov

~~~~~~~~~~A few days later~~~~~

Luffy and I were sitting on some stools drinkin some juice at Makino's when that ugly bandit guy from before (if possible he got even uglier) came in with the rest of his men and ordered some drinks. They started to talk about what happened the last time they were here, and were calling Shanks and his crew a bunch of wimps & losers for not fighting back.

"Stop it!" Luffy and I both shouted while standing on the stools. Makino grabbed us to try and calm us down.

"Stop making fun of Shanks and his crew right now, they're not wimps!" Luffy said.

"Twins no." Makino was trying to calm us.

I started to growl saying "You better stop right now you stupid bandits."

Next thing I knew his crew was messing up Makino's pub while their ugly leader grabbed us and made his way to the door with his crew following behind. He threw us against a barrel filled with water and put his foot on Luffy's head to keep him from running (even though he wouldn't), and grabbed me by my tail hanging me upside down.

"You should watch ur flappin gums kids, no one who's ever made me mad has ever lived to tell the horrifying and painful tale." He grabbed the handle of his sword.

"Wait, hold on!" I heard someone yell. I turned my head around to see the mayor. Yay! He came to save us.

"Let the kids go I beg you. I don't know what they've done and I certainly don't intend to fight you over it. But, if you'll except-" He got down his hands and knees. "-I'll bear the poor kids lives, please." Oh mayor your so kind. I heard Luffy call his name.

"While the oldest generation may know the way of the world better than us all, i'm sorry but these rotten kids have already made me angry. Nothing can save him now." Said ugly. He took his sword out.

"Your the rotten ones around here." Luffy said. He stomped on his head again.

"Stop hurting my brother ugly!" I said before biting him. Huh, I guess having fangs isn't such a bad thing after all.

"OW! THAT HURT YOU BITCH!" He swung me by my tail so that my head hit the barrel Luffy was crushed against.

"You bastard!" I heard Luffy say. Yea Lily, cuz that was such a great idea. Sure, make the crazy ugly bastard angrier it should totally solve the problem.

"Now where was I? Oh right. Well since you're a couple of lost causes you can both regret that in the next life."

Is this it? Is this how we're both gonna die? No. We can't die yet, we still have to become pirates and I still have to grow up and marry Shanks. Please come save us.

"Let's start with the fiesty little mutt." I felt the blade being pressed up against the side of my neck.

"No, Lily!" I heard Luffy scream.

"No! Please you have to let them go!" I heard Makino and Mayor say.

As he pulled the blade away from my neck and was swinging it back down to cut my head off I said one last thing. One word that brought happiness and hope to my thoughts. "Shanks" . I said it so low that even I barely heard it. But I figured if I said it, that maybe he would somehow here it and come save us.

"I was wondering why the bar was empty on such a fine day." That voice, it can't be. I turned my head around to look behind me and saw not just Shanks, but the entire crew.

"So, it's those mountain bandits again." I noticed that ugly stopped swinging his sword.

"Shanks." I said starting to cry.

"Pirates, you're just now showing your heads? Have you been spending all this time scrubbing the village?" Said ugly.

"Lily, Luffy, didn't you two say earlier that your punches were stronger than pistols?" Shanks mocked.

"Shut ur mouth" We said.

"Listen, I don't know what you think you're doin here but you might wanna leave, you wouldn't want anything bad to happen. And I have just the man to deliver this message." Ugly said while one of his men raised a gun to Shanks head. Normally I would be worried but I know that these bandits are no match for Shanks and the rest of the crew.

"I'll blow your head off if I have to, but that's up to you my friend." Said ugly #2. Ugly and his friends started laughing.

"Would you risk your life? Now that you've drawn your pistol are you willing to use it?" Shanks said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked ugly #2.

"I'm saying that guns aren't for threats they're for actions."

Suddenly Lucky Roo shot shot ugly #2 in the head while eating a piece of meat. Woah, I didn't even see him move. How did he get that close so fast?

"You, you're a dead man!" Said #3.

"These guys fight dirty!" Said #4.

"Dirty?" Yasopp asked.

"Who did you think you were dealing with? We never claimed to be saints or anything." Said Ben. 

"You fellas are staring down a crew of pirates." Shanks said.

"Shut up! We just want the brats not you." Said #5.

"Listen up bandits, whether i'm sprayed with alcohol or dowsed with food, hell even if i'm spit on, most of the time I'll just laugh it off and forget about it." Shanks face suddenly looked kind of scary. "But if you hurt a friend of mine, especially my fiancé, I'll make you regret it, regardless of the reason." Shanks?

"Hahahahaha, so we're going to pay? Lousy pirates. Kill'em all men!" Then ugly's men started charging towards the crew.

"I'll take care of this, shouldn't be a big deal." Ben said while walking towards the tiny army of uglies.

Ben knocked them all out so fast while only using the butt of his gun. Hihi I said butt, haha I said it again. Okay back to reality now Lily. Ugly looked scared.

"You shouldn't get too cocky, if you really wanted to fight us, looks like a battleship or something bigger would've been more useful." Said Ben.

"Wow" Luffy and I both said shocked.

"Hold on, please. It was the kids who attacked us, look this stupid freak bit me." Ugly said showing the bite mark I left on his arm.

"I thought you were a wanted man?" Shanks stated.

Ugly looked terrified now, and he should be. He raised his arm in the air and threw something on the ground. Suddenly there was black smoke in front of us. A smokescreen? Ugly grabbed Luffy and gripped my tail tighter before running off with us. He ran until he got to the ocean and got on a small boat. When he finally stopped rowing we were far from the port.

"Looks like I made a clean get away. They'd never think a mountain bandit would be escaping onto the ocean." He hung me by my tail and Luffy by his shirt over the side of the boat.

"Damn it!" Luffy said while struggling to get out of his grip.

"Let go of us you ugly dumbass idiot! I really hope you die!" I yelled. He started laughing. 

"Yes, I know that's what you want, but your the ones dying today. Remember what I said about making me angry?" He then tossed us into the ocean.

We we're crying and I kept silently hoping that Shanks would come to our rescue again. We were gasping for air, trying to swim. But since we ate those Devil Fruits we can't swim anymore. He started laughing again.

"Stupid kids, I don't seem to have any use for you anymore. Unless of course you want to be my personal pet little girl, then I'll gladly come save you."

Disgusting ugly bastard. As if i'd ever become someones pet. I'd rather die with Luffy. He kept on laughing, all of the sudden a giant green Sea King with red eyes rose out of the water behind him. He finally stopped laughing long enough to turn around and notice what was behind him.

He screamed "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?!" Before it ate him and the boat whole. Finally ugly is gone. But...WE'RE STILL DROWNING AND I DON'T WANNA GET EATEN BY A SEA KING!:'( Oh crap, it's coming for us.

It's mouth opened wide and was about to eat us. We screamed at the top of our lungs as it got closer. I thought it had ate us but I noticed that someone was holding me and that I could still see the sky. I looked up with my eyes still open wide and saw Shanks. He came to save us.

"Shanks" we both said.

I followed Shanks gaze and saw the Sea King looking at us again. But it looked scared instead of hungry or mad when Shanks told it to "Get lost." They had a short staring contest while it made some weird noise.

After a few seconds it turned around and quickly swam away. Luffy and I were crying into Shanks chest while he held us with his right arm. I was on his right and Luffy was on his left. We were crying because we were so scared and because of another reason.

"I'm in your debt twins. Makino told me everything about how you stood up for us, how you were willing to fight and put yourself on the line. You can't cry, your a man now. And Lily, I thought you weren't a crybaby?" Did he seriously not notice yet? Did not feel it? Or is he just ignoring it? God, he's such an idiot. But, I guess he's my idiot.

"But Shanks." I said.

"Your arm, your arrrrrrrrrm!" Luffy and I screamed.

"Lily, Luffy, it's just an arm. I've got another one. What matters is that you're both safe."

"But it's gone you idiot, and it's all our fault." I told him while still crying.

"Look at me Lily, it doesn't matter and it's not your fault, either of you. I'm just glad that your both safe." Idiot.

~~~~~~~~~~~A week later~~~~~~~

Lily's pov

"So you're leaving?" I asked Shanks.

"Yea, it was a nice extended vacation but we have to part ways now, I bet you'll miss me right?" He replied.

"I-Idiot, of course not. Why the hell would I miss some old creep like you?" If only you knew just how much I really would.

"Hahaha, i'm sure you won't sweet cheeks. What about you Luffy?"

"Yea, but this time it'll be different. We won't beg you to take us with you. Cause we're gonna become pirates all on our own." Luffy replied.

"Yup, and we're gonna do it without any of your help." I said sticking my tongue out at him even though he couldn't see it. But I felt like he could tell anyways. He turned around sticking his tongue out back at me.

"I wouldn't take either of you anyways. You'll never make it as pirates."

"NO, WE WILL MAKE IT AS PIRATES. SOMEDAY WE'RE GONNA GATHER A CREW EVEN BETTER THAN YOURS AND WE'RE GONNA FIND THE GREATEST TREASURE OF THE WORLD!" I yelled.

"AND THEN WE'LL BE KING AND QUEEN OF THE PIRATES, WE'LL SHOW YOU!" We both screamed. 

"Ha, you think you'll surpass us? In that case-" He then put his strawhat on Luffy's head and then tied his red bandana that he keeps tied around his wrist, around my neck like a necklace using his remaining hand and his mouth causing me to blush a little. "-I'll leave this hat and bandana to both of you. They mean more to me than anything in the world, so you two better take good care of them, ya hear me?"

I started crying, again. Not just because I was gonna miss him so much, but because I realized he must care more than I thought he did if he trusts us with his strawhat and bandana.

"I want you two to bring these back to me one day, but only when you've become great pirates. Only then will I marry you. That's our promise, twins." I jumped into his arms and squeezed him as tight as I could. He did the same with his only arm but without crushing me to death.

"I love you Shanks, and I lied, i'm gonna miss you a lot." I was trying to stop crying but it wasn't working.

"Aw, Lily. I gonna miss you a lot too, more than I could ever miss anyone. But I promise that we'll meet again someday, cause I know that you and Luffy will become great pirates." After a few minutes he put me down because they had to leave.

"Shanks, promise me you'll always wear this ring."

"I promise. Look, I'll even keep it on my ring finger."

He laughed before leaning down and kissing me on my forehead, nose, and then cheek. As I was watching him walk away and board his boat I noticed Ben walking towards me. Oh right I almost forgot. I got Ben a present too.

"Hey Lil, I came to say goodbye."

"I know old man why else would you come." I said laughing. He picked me up and playfully attacked the spot between my neck and ear that wasn't covered by the bandana with playful kisses. He's always been like a big brother to me. I know I'll miss him a lot too.

"Here, I got you something too." I handed him small box.

"Aw, did you really?" He opened it and pulled out my gift.

"It's a charm to tie to your gun." It was a carving of a small wolf. Yea I know another carving, but do I look like I have any money?

"Aw thanks pipsqueak, I love it." He said kissing the top of my head.

"What have I told you about calling me pipsqueak old man?"

"And what have I told you about calling me old man pipsqueak?"

"Touché"

He put me down and said goodbye one last time before getting on the ship. We watched as they sailed away. Luffy was holding Shanks hat trying not to cry while I cried.

~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~

When I finally snapped out of it Luffy and Zoro had gotten the hat back safe and sound. It looks like Luff was reminiscing on the good ol'days as we'll.

"Luffy! Hey, you're gonna drop that again. I thought it was important to you." Zoro said.

"Heh, it is thanks." He replied putting the hat back on.

"Ugh, I am so hungry, it's killing me." Said Zoro.

"Hey look a bird."

"Hey I know let's eat it!" I said.

"Huh? How do we catch it?"

"Leave that to us." I said looking at Luffy, he knew what I was thinking. We stretched out our arms and grabbed onto the wooden thingy that holds the sail.

"GUM-GUM ROCKET!" We yelled slinging ourselves up towards the bird. We were about to grab it when out of nowhere it grabbed our heads with it's mouth.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" We screamed.

"ZOROOOOOOOO HELP UUUUSSSSS!!!" I yelled. Hopefully he'll find us before we get eaten.

The bird carried us over to an island. Suddenly a canon ball came flying at us causing us to fall in the middle of the town.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" We screamed until we hit the ground.

"Ugh, why were there canon balls flying at us?" Luffy asked.

"How the hell would I know?"

"At least we're safe now." He said.

"And, what just happened to us was awesome." I stated.

Omg I finally finished this episode lol. I'm skipping the buggy one though cuz there are just so many episodes and I want to move along with them.


	7. Extra

But since you guys are just so awesome, i'll give you a little taste of a scene im always daydreaming about. It's after the 2-Year Timeskip. Get ready!!!!!!:3

~No one's pov~

She couldn't believe this was happening to her. She's been wanting to die since what happened 2 years ago but she never thought that this is how it would happen. As she sat there on her knees with her arms handcuffed behind her back in Seastone handcuffs, she couldn't help but laugh, 'This is just how they had him chained.'. She laughed because she realized that this was turning out just like that day. Except this time, there wouldn't be anyone to even try and save her. "What the fuck are you laughing at you damn freak!?" One of the marines screamed at her. "Nothing, just my fate." she replied with a smile. It may have been a smile, but behind the hair that was covering her face it was a sad one. 'Why was she sad' she thought to herself. 'This is what I wanted. I wanted to die. So why am I so sad about it?' She thought for what seemed like hours which was only minutes while that same Marine from before kicked her and beat her apparently not satisfied with her answer. She couldn't figure out why she was so sad, or rather she didn't want to admit it. The more she thought about it the more she realized that there were other feelings that kept her from wanting to die. The one she didn't mind was anger. Anger because she was about to die so pitifully by the hands of these filthy human fucks known as Marines. Anger because she got caught so easily. Anger because she didn't have the will anymore to keep her promise. And anger because she was going to die before she tore Akainu to pieces and watched him beg for his life while she showed him his own beating heart.

The other emotion she was feeling and that she did mind was guilt. Guilt because she wouldn't be able to keep that same damned promise she was so angry about. Guilt because of the way she has been treating Sanji up until now. He didn't deserve to be treated like that, not after everything they've been through. But at the same time she couldn't take how much his actions were breaking her heart, and so she figured it was for the best if she treated him so terribly that he wouldn't be sad when she was finally able to die. And guilt because she knew how much this was going to break Luffy.

She knew that he would grieve just like they did when he died. But she just couldn't change her mind. She thought 'He'll be ok, he still has the rest of the crew, and his goal to become Pirate King.'. Somewhere deep inside of her she still had the desire to become the Queen but she was just too focused on revenge and seeing him again to care. 'I can't keep thinking about all these useless feelings' she thought, so she decided it was time to go. She was so lost in thought she didn't even notice that the Marine had stopped beating her a while ago. "Hey, Marine?" "The fuck do you want?" "I was just wondering, the fuck are you dumb pricks waiting for anyway?" "Watch who you talk to with that fucking mouth of yours cunt!" he said kicking her in the jaw. "And the reason why we haven't killed you yet is because we're waiting for the higher ups to get here and we're also using you as bait for the rest of your crew." "So Akainu and the Admirals are on their way huh? That's just great. And as for my crew, there is no way in hell that they're coming." "Oh really? What makes you say that?" "They're not coming because 1) they don't know where to find me and 2) I already prepared for something like this, I told Kiba that if I got captured and was going to be executed that he would promise me that he and all the other members of the crew would not come for me, especially Luffy. I told him to make sure that they never found out. So the jokes on you fuckers, cuz you're never getting my crew, not in a fucking million years. I'll be damned if I'll let that fucker Akainu or anyone else in the Navy take away anyone else from me." After she said that the soldier was terrified of the look she was giving him. It was like looking at a demon, a very pissed off demon with nothing to lose. Then he realized that she didn't know what the Navy knew. "That plan sounds pretty solid, it might've even worked had we not already told your crew where you are and your situation." She began to worry.

"What are you talking about?" "Oh so you really didn't know?" He said smugly. "Know what exactly?" She replied calmly, there was no way she was going to show any kind of weakness in front of a filthy Marine. "We paid a civilian child to sneak a tiny Transponder Snail onto a one of your crewmates. Using that we called them an hour after they left and told them everything." 'What?' she thought. 'No way, he's lying, this can't be happening.' "I don't believe you, what proof do you have?" "Oh, well that's easy." He pulled a Transponder Snail out and started calling someone. "Here, if you don't believe me why don't you ask them yourself?" She was shocked and confused, she didn't know what to do, but whoever he was calling, picked up. It was silent for a moment. Then she heard a voice and thought that it was all over. "Where's Lily?"To make matters worse it was Luffy's voice, and he sounded just a tad ticked off. "I'll ask one more time, WHERE THE FUCK IS MY SISTER!?!" "Woah woah calm down Straw Hat, she's right here. Here, say something won't cha." 

She refused, she didn't want Luffy here for this, she didn't want him to witness it first hand like before, she couldn't hurt him like that. If it were anyone else then she wouldn't worry so much, but like he said once before "having an unruly little brother like him, makes a sister worry." And there's no way in hell i'll let the Marines, Akainu or anyone else take him away from me. "Lily? Are you there? Please, say something, tell us where you are. This place, it's a maze with no way out, but if you let us know which direction to head we can save you. Listen, it's not just me, all of us came to save you." "Lily" Zoro. "Lily" Sanji. "Lily" Franky. "Lily" Nami. "Lily" Robin. "Lily" Ussop. "Lily" Brook". "Lily" Chopper. "Lily" Kiba. "Lilyyyyyyyyyyyyyy" and finally, my idiot other half, Luffy. "See? We all came to save you, and this time, I won't let you die, no matter what!" Idiot, she thought. "So please, let us know where you are."She sat in silence for a few seconds as the wind blew. It must've felt like forever for the Straw-Hat-Wolf-Eared Crew. That's it, she came to a decision, "Lily?" she heard Luffy whine desparately. She's decided, no it was just time to tell him. "No" "What? What do you mean no? If you don't tell us then you'll die" "So what? You might care, but I could care less. Besides, its been a trap since the beginning and Akainu and the Admirals are coming, you guys should just get out of here while you still can, its not worth it. I'm not worth it" She whispered that last part to herself, hopefully Kiba would take control and they'll leave. But the more she thought about it, she realized that if y came down to it, Luffy could kick Kiba's ass. It wouldn't be easy but he could do it.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING!!?? WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S NOT WORTH IT!?! OF COURSE IT IS, IF IT MEANS SAVING YOU IT'S WORTH IT. WE'D ALL DO IT A THOUSAND TIMES NO MATTER WHAT!!" "SHUT UP! JUST BECAUSE WE'RE RELATED DOES NOT MEAN THAT YOU HAVE TO SAVE ME, THAT YOU NEED SOMEONE LIKE ME AROUND. I'M MONSTER WHO COULD SNAP AT ANY MOMENT, DO YOU EVEN REMEMBER WHAT I DID TO SANJI!?! DO YOU REMEMBER THAT I ALMOST KILLED HIM!? DID YOU KNOW, THAT I WAS SO OUT OF CONTROL, SO BLINDED BY MY BLOODLUST AND HATRED THAT I EVEN STARTED TO ENJOY IT!!? LEAVE, ALL OF YOU. AS MY FINAL ORDER AS CAPTAIN, I ORDER ALL YOU TO ABANDON ME AND LEAVE BEFORE I KILL YOU!" "We're sorry captain" Zoro. "But that's just one order that we won't obey." Sanji. "What kind of crew would we be if we left you?" "ONE THAT LISTENS TO THEIR DAMN CAPTAIN!" "LILY, LISTEN TO ME. I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY. I'M YOUR BROTHER AND THIS IS OUR CREW, AND WE'RE SAVING YOU EVEN IF IT KILLS US!!!!!!!!" She was shocked. That's what they said to him on that day, "We're your brother and sister, we're saving you even if we die!" She couldn't help it, she hasn't cried in so long, and now tears were starting to form, but she wouldn't let them fall. "Why? Why would you keep sacrificing yourselves for me? If you keep doing that, you'll all die. So, WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU ALL BE STUPID TO COME AND SAVE A FREAK LIKE ME!?!" 

"Because, YOUR MY BABY SISTER! AND I WON'T LOSE YOU, NOT EVER. I KNOW THAT YOU'VE BEEN WANTING TO DIE FOR A LONG TIME, THAT'S WHY I'M ALWAYS TRYING TO STAY BY YOUR SIDE NO MATTER WHERE YOU GO OR TO MAKE SURE THAT YOU NEVER GO ANYWHERE ALONE. I'VE HAD KIBA KEEP ON EYE ON YOU, TELLING ME EVERYTHING YOU GUYS TALK ABOUT HOW YOU ARE REALLY FEELING SINCE I KNOW YOU WON'T TELL ME BECAUSE YOU DON'T WANT ME TO WORRY. THAT'S WHY, THAT'S WHY, I WON'T EVER LET YOU DIE, LET ME CARRY ALL YOUR BURDENS FOR YOU, IF YOU DON'T HAVE THE STRENGTH OR THE WILL TO KEEP WALKING TOWARDS OUR DREAM THAT WE'VE HAD SINCE WE WERE KIDS THEN LET ME CARRY YOU. YOU PROMISED ME DIDN'T YOU? YOU PROMISED ME THAT WE WOULD BECOME THE PIRATE KING AND QUEEN TOGETHER AND THAT YOU WOULDN'T DIE, THAT YOU WOULDN'T LEAVE ME OR ANY OF US UNTIL I DIED, SO THAT I WOULD NEVER HAVE TO GO THROUGH THAT AGAIN. SO PLEASE, I NEED TO SAVE YOU, YOUR MY SISTER, MY OTHER HALF. WE'VE BEEN THROUGH EVERYTHING TOGETHER. NO MATTER WHAT WE FACED EVERYTHING TOGETHER ALWAYS RIGHT BESIDE EACH OTHER THROUGH EVERY CHALLENGE WE CAME ACROSS. WE CAN'T BE THE STRAW-HAT-WOLF-EARED PIRATES WITHOUT THE WOLF EARS. SO PLEASE!!!!!!!" "LILY!" now everyone of the crew including Kiba were all yelling at the same time. "AND WE'RE GOING TO SAVE YOU, CUZ YOU'RE OUR CAPTAIN AND OUR FRIEND. AND NO MATTER WHAT YOU OR ANYONE ELSE IN THE WORLD SAYS YOUR NOT A MONSTER OR A FREAK, YOU'RE JUST INCREDIBLY POWERFUL!!!!! AND SO WE WILL SAVE YOU!!!!!!!!" She couldn't take it anymore, she couldn't hold back "Idiots" she whispered quietly chuckling to herself. She started biting her lip hoping that would stop it, but it was too late. After more than a year she finally started crying again, "LUFFYYYYY, GUYYYYSSS, PLEASE SAVE ME!!!!!! I DON'T WANT TO DIE ANYMORE, I WANT TO COME HOME! PLEASE TAKE ME HOME! I PROMISE THIS TIME I WILL BE A FIT CO-CAPTAIN, I PROMISE I WON'T BE AS COLD AS BEFORE, AND I PROMISE, TO BECOME THE GREATEST PIRATE QUEEN THAT EVER LIIIIIIVVED!!!" "OF COURSE WE'LL COME FOR YOU IDIOT! DID YOU NOT JUST HEAR OUR SPEECH ABOUT HOW WE WERE GONNA SAVE YOU WHETHER YOU ASKED US TO OR NOT!?!" Zoro yelled. "Now just tell us where you are so we can save you." Kiba said.

"YOUR BASTARDS! YOU THINK I'LL LET YOU RUIN OUR PLAN AND COME SAVE HER BEFORE AKAINU OR THE ADMIRALS GET HERE, NO WAY!" The Marine then hung up the phone. "Try telling them where you are now you little slut" 'How adorable, does he really think that I can't let them know my location in a different way?' "Gee, you sure got me. How am i going to let them know where i am now? Oh, i know." The Marine was shocked. "I'll just do this." And so she howled like the wolf she is at the top of her lungs. After a few seconds of being shocked the marine snapped out of it and hit her in the head with the butt of his gun. (A/N: hehe "butt". Carry on) But it was too late, all of the sudden, the walls to the maze started quickly breaking one after the other, finally a giant hand punched through the last one to reveal the Straw-Hat-Wolf-Ears. They had come for their co-captain, and they sure as hell weren't going anywhere without her. This was the beginning of a great and grand battle.


	8. Famous Cook! Sanji of the Sea Restaurant Part 1

I do not own One Piece - belongs to Eiichiro Oda:)

Lily's pov

Luffy and I were practicing our cannon firing with our newest crewmate and official Sniper, Ussop. We met him in his hometown Syrup Village. There, we helped protect his town by fighting this pirate captain named Kuro who I hated because he was a cat, and I hate cats naturally. We had some really funny moments there too. One was when Luffy, me, Zoro, and our other new crewmate Nami, scared some his friends who were just little kids into thinking that we ate him. I showed them my fangs while I used the bone of a fish as a toothpick, they looked terrified. Nami is a thief who we met in a place called Orange Town where we fought this other pirate named Buggy the Clown, I hate clowns too. She said that she hates pirates but decided to join us for a while anyways. I didn't pay attention to her made up reason, I know the real reason why she did because I met her 3 years ago.

Anyways, changing the subject. The other funny moment was when we poured oil at one of the ports because that's where we thought Kuro and his pirates were going to come from but they went to one on the other side of the island. So when we heard this we ran to get there as quickly as possible, but, Nami slipped in the oil and grabbed onto Zoro who grabbed onto me causing us all to start sliding down the hill. Nami walked across mine and Zoro's back's so she could get out of it.

Since I didn't know what else to do I crawled onto Zoro's back and when he yelled at me wanting to know "what the hell" I was doing and to "get the fuck off", I just made up some bullshit excuse about how I didn't want my tail or my outfit to get ruined by the oil and that to listen to me cause i'm his captain, when really I just used those as excuses to hold onto him and feel his back muscles. And let me tell you, it was worth it. They were soooooo hard and felt so strong, it was amazing. After we defeated Kuro, one of Ussop's friends who was a young rich girl, gave us a ship. It was huge and had a sheep's head on the front of it. We named her the Going Merry. And so coming back to the present, we found some cannon balls in the bottom of the ship and decided to test them out by firing into the open space since we we're the only ship in the middle of the ocean.

Nami was reading the newspaper and Zoro was taking a nap. He looks so cute when he's taking one:3. We finally saw this rock and decided to shoot one at it. Luffy and I both missed so Ussop gave it a try and hit it the first time. A few minutes later we heard a ruckus on board, since it wasn't us it had to be an intruder.

"Get out here ya damn pirates!". I followed behind Luffy as he went to go check it out.

"Hey what the hell?" Luffy said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"And now you guys think that you can kill my partner!?!" said some guy who was swinging his sword around and breaking barrels on the ship.

The mysterious sword guy then tried to attack me but before i could react, Luffy grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him while yelling

"Leave my sister and our ship alone!!!!".

"Lost that by a hair." The guy said as he hit the wall.

"Haha, thanks Luffy". Zoro then came to see what was going on. He looked shocked for a second. 

"Johnny? What are you doing here?" He asked. What? Zoro knows him?

"Big bro Zoro? What're you doing on a pirate ship? What's goin on around here!?!".

"Hey relax, is everything ok? Where's Yosaku?"

Huh? Big bro? But they look nothing alike. Then again neither did me, Sabo, or Leo. Ugh, i'm too tired to deal with this, and I certainly don't want to think about them right now. I'm takin a nap.

Luffy, I'm gonna take a nap"

"Kay!" He replied giving me his goofy smile."I'll wake you when it starts to get interesting."

"Kay!" I replied returning that same smile. I walked to the mast, curled up, and tried to fall asleep. Key word tried. Instead of being able to take one of my awesome naps, i had to deal with that bastard Ryuu (A/N: Ree-u is how it's supposed to be pronounced btw).

Aw, what's the matter Lily? Thinking of Sabo and Leo make you sad? Aw, poor baby:(

Fuck off Ryuu, why don't you shut up and leave me alone. Go take a walk or something. Oh wait, I forgot. You can't go anywhere anymore right? Oops, forgot about that:3.

Fucking bitch.

Ha, not my fault. Now leave me the fuck alone.

Nope. I think i'll stay and keep you company.

I hate you.

Love you too kid.

Ryuu and I have a really weird relationship. We sometimes get along but other times we fight. I think he hates me cuz he's stuck in this sword that only I can succesfully use and maintain his full power without exploding or something. But the problem is that I can't use him or he takes over and goes on a rampage until I wake back up and see the massacre he has created. I think he knows that I think that he hates me. But i don't want him to hate me. Even though i've been told that he was the most evil person centuries ago who got sealed within his own sword, I still believe that he's not as bad as i've heard.

So do you have a crush on that Zoro guy or what?

WHAT!?! Of course not!! How do you just ask such a random question like that out of nowwhere!?? Don't be so stupid of course I don't I have a boyfriend remember!!???!!

Jeeze, no need to yell. And slow down will ya? You're just lucky i'm so awesome that I actually understood what you said. Besides, you haven't seen or heard from Ace in like 3 years. You should just move on, he probably has.

Shut up no he hasn't.

Ok if that's what you think. But you do know that if you were to fall in love with someone else he won't be mad you. He'll understand, so why not go for it? You obviously like him right? I mean that's why you're always having wet dreams and naughty daydreams of him right:P?

S-shut up you stupid old man sword person thingy. Those are your dreams not mine!

Yea i'm sure they are. Cuz i just love his strong back muscles right?

I hate you so much.

Haha, aw how sweet. I love you too kid.

I hate the way he says "I love you". The way he says it almost makes me believe that he means it. 

I think that it's because we've been through so much together, he's just always been there for me. Even though he did trick me into becoming his host and murdered most of Kiba's pack, I feel like I actually want him in my life. I remember how mean he used to be though. But there was this one time when I was 8 and i got into a fight with Ace and ran away into Windmill Village where Ryuu surprised me. Ace and I got into a fight over something stupid and so we had an argument. At one point he called me a freak but he didn't really mean it, as soon as he said it he immediately started apologizing but i was so shocked that he of all people would call me that. It's like if Luffy called me that, that's how it feels. So I ran to the village so i could talk to Makino about it when I suddenly bumped into some mean kids from the village.

"Ewww, it's the monster girl Lily again." they would say. After a few more mean things one of the boys pushed me onto the ground and then started throwing sharp rocks while calling me a freak and making comments like,

"Hahaha, what moron would ever fall for a freak of nature like you? Seriously, he would have to be even stupider than you and your brother to want to be with something as hideous as you!". I was just so sad I couldn't fight back. That's when I heard Ryuu start saying stuff. I didn't know whether he was talking to me directly or if he was just talking aloud to himself, but I heard him say,

Who the fuck do these damn snot nosed brats think they are? Hurting Lily like that, what, do they have a death wish or something? Fuck! they are just so lucky I can't attack them right now. Come on Lily! Fight back! You're way stronger than them anyways. If you're to scared to then let me take over. Don't worry, i'll make sure that they pay for making you cry and that they'll never make you look weak again.

But before I could respond or do anything, Ace came out of nowhere and punched them all in the face. He then held my head against chest and yelled,

"My Lily is not a freak! She is the most beautiful and strongest girl I have ever met, and if any of you hurt her again, i'll kill you." He's so sweet. But every time I asked Ryuu about those things he said and what he met by them he would always change the subject.

Hey, Lily!

He broke me out of my thoughts. What?

I was trying to ask you, but you were probably dreaming of something dirty involving Zoro again, just what are you afraid of?

First of all, I was not thinking of anything dirty you pervy old man. And second, what do you mean what am I afraid of?

I mean why are you afraid to tell Zoro your true feelings? And i am not the one who daydreams of the things that Zoro would do to me you pervy brat.

I am not afraid to tell him feelings I don't even have for him now get off my case already.

Alright I will. For now anyways.

I rolled my eyes underneath my eyelids. He can be such a pain in the ass.

Woah! Hold on there, i'm not the one who wants Zoro to make my ass hurt.

Ugh! Will you shut up already!?! That's it i'm going to take a nap before I get a little too tempted to throw you away.

Haha ok ok I surrender.

Hey Ryuu?

Yeah?

Um, can you maybe sing me to sleep again please?

Sure thing kid.

Ryuu's a really good singer. So he sang me a song while I drifted to more wet dreams of Zoro. Except this time it wasn't just me and Zoro. There was some mysterious blonde guy who I have never met anywhere. The blonde was fucking my pussy while Zoro was fucking my ass, and man it must've felt awesome. Hmmm, I wonder who he is?


	9. Famous Cook! Sanji of the Sea Restaurant Part 2

I own nothing. Everything belongs to Eiichiro Oda!!<3<3

Oh and forget what I said last chapter, his name is pronounced "Rie-u like Tie" instead of "Ree-u" sorry about that, I kinda just realized while re-reading last chapter that it sounds better this way:)

Ryuu's pov

I sang Lily to sleep again like I always do. I don't know why I do it though. Maybe it's because I care?....Naaah, there's no way I could ever care for anyone again. It's probably just because she's my host and I want to make sure that she doesn't throw me away. Yea that's it.

Oh who the fuck am I kidding? After all these years that brat has actually grown on me a little bit. Her constant stupidity used to be so annoying, but now it's kinda funny and adorable. I remember when she would become so scared and weak and start crying whenever someone would make fun of the way she looked. Whenever that happened I would get so angry. At first I thought I was angry at her for showing weakness to someone weaker than her but I realized the real reason the last time it happened when she was 10.

She had just had some stupid fight with Ace. She was jealous that he was playing with some female dog that followed them from the Gray Terminal. But Ace being an ignorant boy didn't know why she was so mad. Of course Luffy and Sabo noticed though, and of course me cuz I'm a manly man. Anyways..... she started yelling at him and he accidentally called her a freak. He started apologizing immediately but she had already ran off while starting to cry. She kept running but didn't know where she was going. All of the sudden she bumped into some kid around the same age as her, it was one of the boys who's always teasing her. Great, just fantastic this going to be so much fun, not. They started calling her names again and were throwing sharp rocks at her. I became furious. I was just so sick and tired of them always picking on her. She didn't deserve it. Yea she may be a weird idiot but she is one of the sweetest people I have ever met. And more importantly, she's my stupid idiot.

I told her to fight back or to at least put me in control and I would've stopped them but she wouldn't respond. She was in so much pain, first Ace called her a freak, then these fuckers, and now they're throwing sharp ass rocks at her. Finally Ace came and beat them up and held her while telling the brats that she wasn't a freak and that if they ever hurt her again he would kill them.

Now that I look back on it, it was a good thing Lily didn't give me control. Or I would've teared them to fucking shreds, no matter how damn young they were. She's tried multiple times to ask me what I meant by the other things I said to her that day. I always change the subject or make up some excuse as to why I won't answer, but the real reason why I won't is because I know if I answer I'll tell her the real reason. I can't let her know that I care. I know that she thinks I hate her, but its not true. I just annoy her and piss her off so that she won't figure it out. Then again she is an idiot, so maybe she won't.

I hope she never does though. Or else it would be really awkward. Can you even imagine how weird it would be if I (a man who is centuries older than you) lived inside your head and you find out how much I have actually fallen in love with you? Can you? Because I would think that you would be freaked and grossed out and would immediately toss me into the nearest garbage can or body of water. Which is exactly what Lily is going to do if she ever finds out. Then again I was only 24 when I was sealed inside my sword so I don't look that old or anything. And, not to brag or anything but, I was the youngest and most handsome lookin King back in my day😉.

What? You think I'm lying or something? I swear I was. Any who, I wonder what Lily's dreamin bout this time. Lets see shall we? Oh yea I should've mentioned I could watch her dreams like I'm watching a movie. Most of the time it's kinda like watchin porn that I can get off on:P

I laid out on the couch I have in ur mind and used some magic to make the image appear. Woah! Looks like this time it's not just Zoro fucking her. But who the hell is that blonde guy? She's never met him before and I definitely don't recognize him. Hmm, must be another premonition she gets a small one ever long once in a while, I don't know why though. But back to my porn. It was really hot, even hotter than every time before, and it looked like she was really really enjoying it. Zoro was holding onto and squeezing onto her boobs while he pounded into her ass really hard from behind. That mysterious blonde guy was holding onto her hips while he was pounding into her pussy even harder than Zoro. And they were both going really fast. She was screaming sounds of pleasure at the top of her lungs, and it made me so hard watching her. I couldn't take it. I unbuckled my jeans and took my dick out of my underwear. It was really hard and was already soaking my underwear with pre-cum. Only she could do something like this to me. I started stroking really fast, trying to time my strokes to the rhythm of how Blondie was fucking her so I could imagine that it's me making her moan and scream like that. 1 hour later when she finally came so did I, sending my cum shooting straight at her face on the screen. It landed on a spot where it showed her mouth open because she was trying to breath from being so overwhelmed by her orgasm.

A few minutes later she started to wake up. I could tell she was horny, which made me hard all over again. She told Luffy that she had to go to the bathroom. Uh huh, yea I bet you gotta go to the bathroom now. She locked herself inside and started to masturbate while thinking of Zoro and that blonde she doesn't know. I started masturbating too, imagining it was me she was thinking about and touching her. About 10 minutes later we both came again. She cleaned herself up before going back to join Luffy and everyone else. I wiped myself off before going to go take a shower.

Yea I know what you're thinking, "If you love her so much then why do you like watching her get fucked?". My answer is simple, it doesn't bother me because that's what makes her happy. And all I want is for her to be happy. It's not just me, if she started dating Zoro and that blonde guy who we'll probably meet in the future, Ace wouldn't be mad at her. He would be ok with it because he knows that in the 3 years they haven't seen or even talked to each other, that she had to have at least started liking someone else.


	10. Famous Cook! Sanji of The Sea Restaurant Part 3

own nothing except my own characters, everything else belongs to Eiichiro Oda<3

Lily's pov

I woke up from another one of my naughty dreams. Except this time it wasn't just Zoro it was another guy too. He had blonde hair but I couldn't see his face. The only thing I could use to identify him with other than his hair was a weirdly curled eyebrow. But I don't remember ever meeting someone with a curly brow. Then again it could just be another premonition thingy I sometimes get. I only get them once in a blue moon and they really only tell me i'm going to meet someone important soon. If it's a good dream than that means meeting them is a good thing, if the dream is like a nightmare than that means meeting them is going to be a very bad thing. But I only get them when they're like life changing important. So I guess this curly brow guy will probably become important to me. I wonder how and what kind of important since that dream was so... wow. Whats worse is that i'm horny from that dream. Well, better go deal with it.

"Luffy! I'm going to the bathroom."

"Kay."

I went to the bathroom and dealt with my problem and then went back to join Luffy and everyone else.

They were all sitting in the kitchen trying to figure out how to get enough nutrition or something like that. I sat down next to Luffy and he told me what happened. Apparently the guy from earlier who was also in the room with us is named Johnny and he and his friend Yosaku who got sick with something called Scurvy know Zoro from when he did bounty hunting stuff and that they're not actually related.

"Wow! Hey there hot stuff, the names Johnny" he said stretching his towards me.

"Haha, thanks. I'm Luffy's twin sister Lily" I replied smiling back and shaking his hand.

"Damn big bro, you're so lucky you get to look at something so amazing everyday. You hit that yet?"

WHAT! Immediately my smile dropped into a shocked face and I could tell that my face was probably bright red. I didn't know what to do or what to say to that or if I should even say anything since the question wasn't even directed at me. I decided to look at Zoro and see what he was going to say. But when I looked at him he looked just as shocked as I probably looked and his face was red to. Then he looked at me. I immediately looked down at the table anf just started shoving some of Luffy's food in my mouth.

Ussop also looked a little shocked, Nami just kept reading whatever book she was reading, and Luffy kept eating like he didn't even hear a thing.

"W-What?! No I haven't hit that yet! Now shut up and pay attention to what Nami was saying!". After that I figured it was best to just eat and not really pay attention.

"Hey Lily guess what?" Luffy said.

"What?"

"We're gonna go find ourselves a cook as our nexxt crew member!"

"All right really?"

"Yep". Johnny was telling us that we could find one at some place close to the Grand Line.

"Yaaaayyy! Now we can have delicious foods while we're out at sea." I exclaimed.

Zoro was happy when Johnny told him something some Hawkeye being nearby there. When we finished eating we got up and got ready for bed. I had first watch tonight which was fine cuz I took a nap earlier anyways. I climed up to the thingy that's really high and where you can watch out for stuff while everyone else went to sleep.

A few hours later someone came up, probably cuz it was their turn but I forgot who's turn it was. I turned around to see Zoro start climbing in.

"Oh hey Zoro what's up?"

"Hey Lily, nothin much just came to tell you that you can go to sleep now, I'll take over from here."

"Oh don't worry about it. I'm actually not tired since I took a nap earlier so you can go back to sleep."

"You sure you're good?"

"Yup".

"Well I'm gonna stay here anyways just in case you fall asleep. Besides, i'm not really that tired either." He said smiling at me.

Awww, his smile is so cute, but I bet if I ever told him that he'd probably kill me.

"Unless you don't want me to."

"Haha, yea it's fine I don't mind."

"Good." He sat next to me on my right side.

"So what's with that ring? You're always twirling it around your finger." I looked at the ring that was on the index finger of my right hand. It was the ring Shanks made for me. I guess I had been unconciously twirling it again, I tend to do that sometimes.

"Oh, well you you know how this bandana and Luffy's strawhat mean alot to us and that we got them both from someone important?"

"Yeah."

"Well he made me this too cause I made him one just like it except it had wolf-ears on top of the skull. I made it for him cause when I was little I asked him to marry me. Him giving me this ring was his promise that that would happen once Luffy and I became great pirates. But now that I'm older I know what it means to actually get married, back then I didn't really understand haha."

"Haha wow, so your not going to marry him then when you become Queen of the Pirates?"

"I don't really know, it really all depends on if I'm with anyone at the time. If i'm not then maybe."

"Oh, that's cool."

"Yea."

"Oh yeah, about earlier, I'm sorry about what Johnny said. I didn't know he would say anything like that, if I did I would've knocked him out before he even introduced himself to you." I instantly started to blush think about all the things that Johnny said.

"Oh don't worry about it."

"Good. By the way, do have a thing for him or something?"

"What? no way why would you ask something like that?"

"Cause when he was holding your hand and constantly complimenting you, you didn't seem to mind."

"Haha, what are you jealous or something? The only reason why I didn't mind is cause it wasn't affecting me."

"What? O-Of course I'm not jealous what would make you think that?"

"Well you seemed to be kinda mad about the compliments that Johnny was giving me earlier." I actually really hope he's jealous.

"I-I um......I think i'll go back to sleep i'm kinda tired."

"Really? Cuz you just said that you weren't the least bit tired?" He didn't say anything to that.

"Uh huh that's what I thought. I don't mind if you were jealous just don't leave, i'll get lonely if you leave me up here by myself:3"

"Ugh, fine. But this doesn't mean i'm jealous okay."

"Uh huh, I'm sure you weren't."

"I WASN'T!" he yelled back while blushing madly.

About 10 minutes later I started to get sleepy.

"Hey, Zoro?"

"What now?"

"Can I use your shoulder as a pillow? I'm getting kinda tired."

"Why don't you just go sleep with Luffy?"

"Cause I wanna stay up here with you." He made a weird noise as he started to blush.

"Fine whatever just don't drool on me."

"Yay!". I laid my head on his shoulder and wrapped my arms around his but I still wasn't comfortable enough, so I took his arm and placed it between my legs, snuggling with it.

"W-What are you doing?" he asked blushingly like crazy.

"It's more comfortable like this." I said smiling up at him.

"Tch, whatever do what you want." I giggled at his response, the way he said it was kind of adorable.

"Hey, Zoro?" I said turning my face up to look at him. Ok Lily, now's the time. You're pretty tired so you're not really thinking straight. It's now or never, if you don't do it now you might never have the balls to do it again for a while.

"What is it now Lily?"

"Um i just wanted to say thank you, for everything." He looked shocked, and then smiled.

"Ha, no problem."

I leaned up and got so close to his face our noses where touching. Before he could react I kissed him on the lips. I stayed there for a few seconds but he didn't do anything. He wasn't even kissing me back. I'm hoping that he's just too shocked to kiss back and not that it's because he doesn't like me like that. Scared of what he might do I pulled away and saw that he just looked plain shocked, like he had seen a ghost or something. Instead of frowning no matter how bad I wanted to, I gave him one of my big goofy smiles before I quickly laid my head back down onto his shoulder.

God damn it! Why the hell did I do that!?! Now he's definitely gonna hate me and think i'm weird or gross or something. Bottom line, he'll probably never want to talk or let alone look at me ever again. He'll probably want to quite from my crew. I started to cry, I didn't want Zoro to hate me and now i've ruined it. Shit, what the hell am I going to do? More importantly, what's Zoro gonna do?


	11. Famous Cook! Sanji of the Sea Restaurant! Part 4

sorry about some of the grammatical errors last chapter.

Zoro's pov

What the hell is happening? Is Lily seriously kissing me right now? After a few seconds she pulled away and have me her same goofy smile. But it wasn't the same. I can't exactly tell what's wrong with it but, her smile just doesn't look as genuinely happy as it usually does. I wanted to ask her what was wrong but I was so shocked that she had done that I couldn't say anything.

She put her head back onto my arm. I wonder if she did it to prove that she doesn't like Johnny or if she really has a thing for me. I smile just thinking about that possibility. I actually wouldn't mind if she liked me, I kinda got a thing for her too. I mean who wouldn't, she's sooooo damn sexy. And she's really strong too. Hell, with the energy she's got, I bet she could go on for hours in bed:3. Damn, just thinking about it makes me twitch down there a little bit. I looked over at her and was about to ask her why she decided to kiss me before I made my final decision. Suddenly, I felt her grip tighter to my arm and felt something wet on my sleeve. Is she crying? But why?

"Hey, Lily. What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"What? I'm not crying, it's just um, I got something in my eyes. Yea, something flew into my eyes is all. Probably just salt from the ocean." Salt from the ocean my ass.

Maybe since I haven't said anything she's probably thinking something bad. Pfft, of course she is, she's an idiot after all. That's fine, I know how to fix this. I grabbed her chin and pulled her up for a kiss. At first she didn't move, probably shocked. But after a few seconds she started kissing back. After a few minutes we broke for air.

"So, why'd you kiss me in the first place huh?" I asked smiling and poking her in the stomach.

She giggled and said, "Because, I like you a lot Zoro." Before giving me a loving smile. So freaking cute.

"I like you too, idiot."

Then I started tickling her. As I was tickling her she moved to a more comfortable position on her back. The tickling session started getting hotter when her leg brushed against my crotch. I might have forgotten to mention that I was getting kinda hard while we were kissing.

I couldn't help myself anymore, I wanted her. Bad. I leaned down and took the opportunity that her mouth was open from laughing and plunged my tongue into her mouth and started kissing her. She kissed back and we began our very hot makeout session which only got hotter.

I slid my right hand down from her waist to her thigh and started lightly stroking it while rubbing circles with my thumb on her side where my left hand was. As we broke apart for air I started attack her neck. Sloppily licking and kissing the entire area between her head and shoulder. I felt one of her hands reach up to hold onto my hair while she wrapped her other arm behind my neck to pull me in closer. Finally I heard her beautifully delicious moan as I found the sweet spot on her neck causing her to grip my hair tighter. I kept sucking and biting on that same spot and she kept moaning. All of the sudden, she started thrusting her hips up causing her to rub up against my ever growing boner. That's it I can't hold back anymore, I'm taking her, now!

Lily's pov

Unbelievable! I haven't felt this amazing in 3 years, ever since Ace left. I can't believe that I'm doing this with Zoro. Am I sure I didn't just fall asleep up here and am having another one of my naughty dreams again? Maybe I should prick myself with something to make su-

"Ahhh!"

Suddenly Zoro bit me really hard, so hard I could feel a little blood trickling down towards my back before he started to lick and suck on the wound. Well, guess I'm not dreaming if that hurt like a bitch. The things he was doing felt so good. I couldn't help but start bucking up into him, wanting more. It was then that I felt how hard he was getting. I don't know how but it turned me on even more knowing that I was turning him on. And when I came in contact with his hardness I heard let out a small and damn sexy moan. I purposely kept rubbing the hand I was using to hold his neck against his boner just tease him and see what he'd do. After a minute or 2 passed he let out a sexy growl before sitting up and taking his shirt off. At that I could only think one thing. Holy mother of God! I swear he looks like some sex God that God himself took the time to sculpt him by hand....Or you know something like that, hehe.

He pulled me up into a sitting position and unzipped my top causing my boobs to bounce out. He sat there not doing anything but staring at them. I got kind of embarrassed and went to cover them when he quickly grabbed my wrists.

"No don't! They're, they're so pretty."

"U-um thanks."

"And soft." He said while gently grazing his fingers over the side of my left boob giving me goosebumps. He then suddenly grabbed both of them and roughly squeezed them, making me let out a deep moan. I think he's teasing me on purpose. Damn bastard. That's fine, two can play at that game. I grabbed his cock through his pants and squeezed it. He let out another deep moan. He pushed me back onto the floor and began sucking on my left boob while twisting my other nipple between his fingers and grinding our crotches together driving me crazy.

After a few minutes he switched sides.

Then, he began to kiss his way down my stomach slowly while squeezing my breasts together. When he got to my shorts he stopped squeezing and unzipped and pulled them off along with my underwear. Before he could do anything else I sat up again and unzipped his pants, he understood what I wanted and stood up and did the same thing. As soon as he slid his pants past his waist his cock sprang up straight. I was speechless at how huge he looked, and a little nervous. I know that this was going to hurt since he's huge and I haven't done it in a while. Before he could take the lead again I pushed his waist against the back of the mast thingy in the crows nest. He ran his fingers through my hair and grabbed it and pushed my face towards his throbbing shaft. When I was close enough, I stuck out my tongue and began licking the tip where some pre-cum was already spilling out causing him to let out a sharp breath. I licked up and down the sides before moving lower to start licking and sucking on his balls while using one of my hands to stroke his length. He was so thick that my hand almost didn't wrap around it. After a few minutes I moved back up and took his whole length into my mouth and sucked hard and occasionally hummed and pulled back to lick the tip again. He held onto my hair tightly started thrusting into my mouth.

"Ah, d-damn Lily. Your fucking amazing."

He kept switching from slow thrusts to fast ones and kept saying my name with every other thrust.

"Li-ly, Lily, Lily, fuck! Fuck! I'm so close. I'm gonna cum."

"It's ok, you can cum in my mouth." I pulled back to say before going straight back to my task.

"Lily, I'm cumming!". He shot his load into mouth and I happily drank it down. I pulled back and was surprised to see that he was still hard.

He pushed me back onto the floor and we started to heavily make out again. His tongue felt like it was trying to lick every single part of my mouth, and when it licked the roof of my mouth it tickled causing me to giggle. He kept licking in that same spot while rubbing and fingering my wet pussy and then stopped. He looked me I'm the eyes and then kissed me once more before moving down to my pussy.

He started licking outside of it, my hands instantly went down to weave my fingers through his hair and my legs were wrapped beneath his underarms and around his torso. His arms were gripping my waist. He kept licking like he was a dog licking peanut butter. Then he slid his tongue inside and started furiously licking inside me.

"Oh, god, Zoro! Fuck! I, ngh, haven't...felt this good, in years.". He stopped.

"Oh trust me, it's only gonna feel so much better from here." He said with a smirk before continuing where he left off.

My back was arching and I was moaning his name like crazy. But lowly so no one else would hear.

"Uh, ah, Zoro! I-I'm gonna cum!". I came almost as hard as he did when I blew him and he ate all of it. I was breathing heavily from my intense orgasm while I watched Zoro lick his lips clean while staring back at me. I could see the intense lust in his eyes and just the thought of what he might do with such lusty eyes started turning me on. Again. He leaned over me.

"You ready? Cause I'm not gonna hold back ya know."

"Who said you had too?" I replied. He looked surprised at my answer then gave me an evil smirk. 

"If you're sure." He said before quickly shoving his entire cock into me. I was surprised that he did it but it was kind of painful. I really wanted to let out at least a yelp but I knew I couldn't. To make sure that I didn't, Zoro stuck his tongue back into my mouth as if to swallow my cries of pain. When I had finally relaxed I noticed that he had been patiently waiting for me to get used to the feeling of him inside me.

"I-It's ok, you can move now."

"Are you sure? I don't wanna hurt you anymore than I already have." Awww, that's so surprisingly sweet of him. And he looks so concerned too.

"Yes I'm sure." He looked at me skeptically as if he didn't believe me.

"Promise."

"Ok if you say so, I just wanted to make sure because from here on out I won't hold back. I will fuck you into floor so hard that it just might give and you won't be able to feel your legs and you'll be limping tomorrow." He said with a sexy growl and an intense sexy stare. "So I'm going to ask you one last time. Are.You.Sure? Remember this is your last chance."

Well shit, even I'm intimidated, and I never get intimidated. The things he said and the way he said them make me want to stop now but, should I or not?

"Ok, I've decided. Zoro........fuck me!! Now!"

"Gladly." He replied with a devilish smile and then wrapping my legs around his waist before pulling almost completely out of me then slamming back in hard all the way to the hilt.

"Ahhhhhhhh! Zoroooo!" I moaned as he slammed in out and out of me harder and faster with each thrust. He wasn't lying when he said he wasn't gonna hold back. It felt like I was in heaven. Our moans mixed as he kept pounding into me repeatedly. He was sucking the other side of my neck giving it as many hickies as the opposite side, and there is no way for me to hide these. Thankfully, at least Luffy won't know what they mean without a thorough explanation.

I was so close, I couldn't take it anymore. He was just so fucking amazing. He was fucking me so hard I felt as if I would pop a hip bone or something if I wasn't made of rubber.

"Oh, fuck Lily. You're so goddamn sexy and so fucking tight." He whispered seductively into my ear.

"I'm gonna cum."

"Me, ngh, too. Zoro, cu-cum inside me, fill me with all your hot cum, Zoro!" I cried.

"F-Fuck! You just want me to make it so you never walk again with those sexy cries and pleads of yours don't you?" He thrusted a few more times before we both came at the same time yelling each others names into one last hot kiss so no one would hear. He pulled out and collapsed on top of me breathing as heavily as I was.

"That.Was.Amazing." He said between breaths.

"Mind.Blowing." I added.

After laying there for what felt like an hour, but was really only like 10 minutes at the most, Zoro got up and started to get dressed.

"Stay here, I'm gonna go get a wet tag or something to clean you off."

He got back on his knees and leaned down to give me a soft sweet kiss then got back up again and started climbing down the crows nest. I just layed there blushing like crazy while I waited for him to come back. I seriously cannot believe that I just did that with Zoro! But what I can't believe even more is how sweet he is being. He gave me multiple chances to back out even when he didn't want to, he patiently waited for me to adjust to him being inside me, and that soft loving kiss he just gave me and he's even going to get something to clean me off! How amazingly sweet is that!?

As I waited I tried to sit up but instantly laid back down at how painful it was. A few minutes later, Zoro came back with a couple of wet rags.

"Hey, how ya feelin?"

"Like someone stabbed me with a super sharp sword."

"Well," he said laughing, "technically, I stabbed you with my 4th and most dangerous sword." He joked smirking.

"Aw shut it.". He laughed. Oh my god he is so cute when he laughs.

"Here, let me clean you off." He gently cleaned me off and redressed me. So freakin sweet!! He then threw the dirty rags into the sea.

"They're never going to get those stains out. Besides, knowing Nami she'll easily figure this out and then kill us for putting cum covered rags back where I found them."

"Haha, yea you're right. And Zoro, thank you." I said giving him my most loving and sweet smile instead of my usual goofy one.

"No problem. Buuuut, I do require payment for cleaning you off." He said giving me another smirk.

"Oh really? And just what might that be?"

"This." He leaned down and gave another loving kiss while cupping my face and stroking my cheek with his thumb. When he pulled back he smiled and said

"I'll let you off easy this time since you're so damaged, but, next time I'll be seeking my payment in full." And he winked at me.

"Of course you will." I replied laughing. He sat cross-legged leaning against the mast thingy and picked me up bridal style. He placed me on his lap and cradled me. I leaned my head against his chest and started falling asleep to the sound of his heartbeat. Before I fell asleep I felt him wrap his arms around me and lean his head a top of mine. I could get used to this.


	12. Famous Cook! Sanji Of The Sea Restaurant! Final Part 1/2

I own nothing except for my own characters, everything else belongs to Eiichiro Oda. Enjoy!

Zoro's pov

I woke up in the crows nest with Lily sleeping in my lap. She looks so adorable. I noticed the hickeys I gave her on her neck were completely noticeable. Good, that way Johnny can see that she belongs to me and will stop hitting on her. If he still tries it after he sees them then I'll make sure he gets it. I heard someone climbing up to the nest, it was Nami. When she saw us she didn't look the least bit surprised. She just told us to come down for breakfast, then made her way back down. At the mention of the word breakfast Lily started stirring, making me giggle at her obvious obsession with food.

"Morning sleepyhead."

"Morning, mosshead"

I flicked her on the nose.

"You know, if you keep calling me that, I'll have to punish you the next time we do it."

"Whatever you say......mosshead"

I laughed and kissed her. It lasted a few minutes until we heard Luffy screaming at us to hurry up. Good thing he didn't come up here to tell us, I definitely don't want him to see us like this. He might kick me off the crew if he found out I was banging his sister. But luckily I doubt he knows what hickeys are.

I got up and gave Lily a piggy back ride down the crows nest, since she was still in a little bit of pain. I felt kinda bad knowing that I caused her that pain, hopefully she's not mad at me. She walked into the kitchen first, moving her hair & tying her bandana around her neck so they covered the hickeys. Damn, now Johnny's gonna try to get with her again. Not while I'm around.

Lily's pov

I covered my hickeys with my hair and my bandana before walking into the kitchen. Everyone was sitting down and eating. I was walking over to Luffy when Johnny came out of nowhere and asked if he could sit next to me. I didn't want to be mean so I said yes. I looked back at Zoro who looked kinda mad while walking over to sit next to Luffy. Oops, well he'll forgive, now that I know exactly how to cheer him up;D.

"Good morning by the way"

"Morning to you too Johnny"

"Here Lily I got you some food" Luffy said pushing his plate my way with a stuffed mouth.

"Thanx Luff"

"No problem"

I started to eat when Johnny started talking to me again.

"So beautiful how's about we go out on deck? Just the two of us?"

I glanced at Zoro to see if he would say anything. He just looked straight at his food and kept eating. Fine whatever, if he doesn't care then neither do I.

"Sure I'd love to."

At that he stopped eating for a second before going straight back to it.

"Really? Alright! Come on then let's go."

"Luffy, I'm gonna go out on deck with Johnny for a little bit ok?"

"Ok have fun"

"Thanx."

We walked over to the railing and leaned against them.

"So beautiful, I like you and since big bro is obviously not doing anything about it I will. So, will you go out with me?"

Awkward, how do I tell him I don't wanna go out with him AND that Zoro already did something about it. Many things actually:P

"Well um, I'm flattered really but um-"

"She's already taken." I heard a deep voice say from behind us. I turned around and Zoro was standing there with his arms crossed and giving Johnny a menacing glare.

"Zoro" I gasped in disbelief. I thought he didn't care.

"No offense big bro, but just because you want her doesn't mean she wants you."

Zoro scoffed then pulled the bandana from around my neck and moved my hair. I just let him. Johnny's eyes went wide before he started apologizing profusely. After Zoro said that it was ok and that he forgave him he went back inside, leaving me and Zoro alone. He walked in front of me and tied the bandana around my arm again. I fixed my hair as he just stared at me.

"What are you staring at?" I finally asked him.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it's staring back." He answered with a grin.

"Oh really? Well then I think I'll go say yes to Johnny's question." I retorted giving him a smirk.

"No wait I'm kidding I'm sorry." He grabbed my waist and pulled me to his chest. I shivered at the contact and started getting goosebumps...and ideas. I pushed my butt up against his crotch and my back against his abs. He lowered his mouth into the crook of my neck and breathed on it making me shiver even more. I leaned my neck back and thought of everything we did last night. He started kissing my neck and my ear while moving his hand across my stomach, then he began moving it down the the hem of my shorts and played with them for a few seconds before slipping his hand into my panties.

I let out a moan as he started fingering me while rubbing his crotch up against my ass. "You know, I think I'll collect on the rest of that payment now." I just let out a moan of acceptance. All of the sudden he picked me up bridal style and carried me down to where the boys sleep. I sleep with them cuz I like it better. He basically ripped mine and his clothes off, put us on our knees and bent me over so I was on all fours. He bent over and whispered in my ear, "You're mine" then he leaned back and plunged his enormous cock inside me. He thrusted in and out of me so fast and with so much force that I swear I heard the floor cracking.

Zoro's pov

I was fucking Lily into the floor...again. Only this time harder. I wanted to make a point, that she belongs to me. And if any one ever tried to take her from me or harm her, I will beat their asses into their graves. With every thrust I could only think one thing, mine mine mine mine mine.

Lily's pov

Oh god I can't take it anymore! He's so fucking amazing. I seriously need to make him jealous more often. He's just so fucking sexy when he's jealous, and he fucks a lot harder too. It has been at least half an hour since we started, we've both cum twice but he's still so damn hard. Out of nowhere I feel him start fingering my asshole. I couldn't do anything the position I was in. He bent over me again and stuck 3 of his fingers in my mouth and told me to suck on them and I did. Once he deemed them slick enough he pulled them out and stuck the first one in my ass. It felt uncomfortable at first but eventually felt pretty good. Then he stuck a second finger in, this time stung a little but wasn't that bad. He used them to scissor me. After a while he slipped the third one in all the while never ceasing his thrusting. But thus time it really hurt.

I moved my hand back and placed it over his. He stopped everything he was doing and turned me around.

"What's wrong?"

"It hurts"

"I'm sorry, but it'll feel good soon I promise. Have you ever taken it up the ass before?"

"No, but if say that it'll get better then I trust you."

"Ok, I'll go slow at first ok?"

I nodded and he lined his cock at my other entrance while holding my hips. He used our mixed together cum as lube and started pushing himself inside my ass. It hurry really bad at first but like he said he was going slow. He would move a couple of inches and then stop until I adjusted. He did this until he was fully inside me. After I had completely adjusted he started thrusting but slowly. I gasped and thrusted into him when he hit a certain spot, I thought I saw stars. He smirked and said he found it, I have no idea what it he was taking about but I sure as hell loved it. He began thrusting faster and harder as he kept hitting that same spot over and over. It felt almost as good as when he fucks my pussy. I was so close just from this. He leaned over on top of me again and I pulled him down farther, wrapping my arms around his neck and making out with him.

He took one hand from my waist and used it to furiously finger my pussy, timing it with his thrusts. I was going crazy and finally came...again. He swallowed my moans. Seconds later he came for the last time as I swallowed his moans. He rolled off me and grabbed a blanket and put it over us. He pulled me over so I had my head and arm on his chest and he wrapped his arm around my back holding me close. After a few minutes he started talking.

"If I hadn't come out there and and showed Johnny your neck, would you have said yes?"

"Oh so you were jealous huh?"

It was quiet for a minute, and for a second there I thought I had made him mad. But as I was about to apologize he spoke.

"Yes." He answered quietly. I was shocked to say the least, I never thought he'd actually admit it, I figured he'd be too stubborn or prideful to admit it.

"O-oh, r-really? Well good, that's what I was trying to do, I would never go out with Johnny. I was just trying to make you jealous cause you were acting like you didn't care when he was talking to me at the table."

"Oh, sorry about that, I was just cranky that he was hitting on you but at the same time I didn't want to say or do anything in front of Luffy and then have him kick me off the crew for sleeping with his sister."

"Trust me you don't ever have to worry about that, he wouldn't kick you off, he wouldn't even be mad about it he'd just be happy for us. And even if he ever did try and kick you off I wouldn't let him." I said while playing with his hair. He smiled down at me and lightly kissed me.

"But seriously if anyone ever tries to hit on you again I'm gonna beat the living shit out of them and you're gonna be punished for it even worse than this time."

"Bring it on mosshead. By the way if anyone hits on you I'm clawing their eyes out and you won't get anything until I say you're allowed to again."

"You got it captain." He kissed me one last time before we both drifted off to sleep in each others arms.

No ones pov

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Johnny was telling Luffy, Nami, and Ussop what he saw. Ussop was completely shocked and freaking out with Johnny while Nami was explaining everything to Luffy so he would get it, which undoubtedly took a while. When he finally did get it he was happy for them as Lily had predicted. He decided he would go congratulate them. Before Nami could reach him he had already started heading for the guys sleeping quarters. The other 3 rushed after him, trying to stop him, but they were too late. They all walked in to see Zoro ass furiously thrusting into a bent over Lily. Both Ussop and Johnny rushed out of there to go deal with the problem they both acquired while Nami had to go and explain to Luffy what he had just seen seeing as he wouldn't stop asking questions. Luckily for everyone, the 2 lovers were so into their love making that they didn't even hear or sense anyone come in. Even after Nami had explained to Luffy what happened in embarrassing detail he still didn't get it. So she just gave up and said they were wrestling.


	13. Famous Cook! Sanji Of The Sea Restaurant Final Part 2/2

Lily's pov

When I woke up, Zoro was still asleep, slightly snoring. It was cute though. As I sat up, I felt a sharp pain shoot up my spine that made me fall back onto his gut. Hard. Oops, guess I woke him up. All well, he'll live.

"What the hell was that for you idiot?!"

"Gee I don't know, maybe because someone told me that everything would be ok and now I can't get up since my back is fucking killing me!"

"Oh......yea......that was me." He said to me as if I didn't know who. Making a vein pop out on the side of my head.

"Really!?! No shit asshat!!" Then the sharp pain hit me again making me hunch over. With my wolf ears I heard him let out a low chuckle. Just you wait till I feel better.

"Ok ok. I'm sorry." He said petting my head.

"Yea yea whatever." I replied blushing. He smiled, leaned down, and pecked me on the lips.

"Alright, we should probably get up. Everyone's awake by now." Said Zoro.

Ryuu. Can you make the pain go away or lessen it? At least for just a little while?

Yea sure. Only cause I really don't want your whining and crying to interrupt my peaceful nap.

Ryuu is able to help my body because of these mysterious powers he has that even I don't completely know about. But all that matters was that I could stand up without being in pain now. Zoro passed me my clothes and we both got dressed.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. The pain will probably just come back and haunt me later."

"If you say so. Let's go to the kitchen. You must be starving."

"It's like....you can see into my soul" I looked at Zoro with huge teary eyes before he shook his head, threw me over his shoulder, and carried me up the steps to the kitchen door then set me down before we walked in.

"Hey Lily, Zoro. Are you guys finally done wrestling? Cause it looked like it was a pretty hard fight. Don't tell me you lost Lily. When I saw you guys it looked like you were."

"Huh? What are you talking about Luff?"

When did Zoro and I wrestle? I looked at Zoro and his face was red. I tilted my head to the side and asked him what was wrong. He said he was fine. When I looked at everyone else the other boys were all red too. Nami shook her head before face palming.

"What's going on?"

"Here Lily breakfast." Zoro put a plate at the table next to Luffy and pushed me down to the seat. I have no idea what's wrong with the guys but who cares when I got food<3.

**

A few hours later we saw something in the distance. Johnny said it was a sea restaurant called the Baratie and that that's where we would find our cook.

"Soo, whaddya think?"

"Wow, it's a big fish!" I exclaimed while drooling. So was Luffy.

"How lovely."

"This is the coolest place ever!" Ussop yelled.

"Yeah! Ha ha ha."

"Just like I told ya right?"

All of a sudden we heard horns and bells. When we looked to our right we saw a Marine ship pull up next to us.

"Hey Luffy, they're not gonna start firing at as are they?"

"It's just my luck, of course the Marines would show up."

On the Marine ship a guy with pink hair and something on his hands started talking to us.

"I am Iron-Fist Fullbody. But you can just call me Sir. You there, who's the captain, identify yourself."

"My name, is Luffy!"

"And mine, is Lily!"

"And my name, is Ussop. Got it?"

"We only made our flag the day before yesterday."

"That's right Marine, and I drew it."

I'm gonna punch him.

"You did? Is that so? Hey you two, right there, I've seen you before." He looked over at Johnny and Yosaku who were peeking out from the door to the kitchen. "You're that bounty hunting duo that go after the small fish. Right?"

"Uh well we." Johnny stuttered.

"So, you've finally been caught by pirates."

"Well actually we." He stuttered again.

Pinky started laughing. "Now that's a laugh." Some blonde woman came out from behind him.

"Hey, come on baby lets get going."

"Sure."

"Hey wait a minute, you think small time bounty hunters would go after these guys?!" Johnny pulled out a bunch of papers and threw them in the air. They all landed on our ship. Pinky and his woman already started walking away, ignoring him.

I was standing by Nami when she began walking towards the pile, out of curiosity I followed her.

"Hmm, what are these things?" she asked while picking one up. I crouched down and looked at the same one as her, though I wish I didn't. Looking at it brought back horrible memories I was trying to forget.

"Well those are all wanted pirates. Big Sis Nam-" Johnny cleared his throat. "In other words if we defeat them we get the reward money." I could hear him just fine but, I was too focused on this poster and all the bad memories it brings to care about what he said.

A loud boom brought me back to reality. The Marines were shooting cannon balls at us. I jumped at the chance to distract myself if only for a little bit. Me and Luffy each caught a cannon ball.

"Leave it to us. Gum Gum SLINGSHOT!" Puffy and I grabbed parts of the ship and pushed ourselves backwards to get enough momentum to propel the balls back at the Marine ship. Buuuuttt, Luffy's hand slipped and he knocked into me which made both cannon balls fly in a different direction...which happened to be the restaurant. It landed on the side roof and made a pretty big explosion.

Uh oh.

A few minutes later a couple of chefs came and dragged me and Luffy to the room where the balls landed.

"These are the guys. They're the ones responsible for this."

When we turned around there was an old guy bleeding through his chef hat a little bit. He had a really funny mustache. It was two blonde braids that pointed out in opposite directions. We got down on hands and knees in front of him and apologized simultaneously.

"Sir we're very sorry." I looked up and saw that there was a wooden stick where his right leg should be. "AAAAHHHH!! YOUR LEG!!!"

"AAAAAHHHHH!!" Luffy screamed with me.

"Idiots!" He stomped Luffy on the face.

"Don't worry, you didn't do this to my leg."

"Phew."

"Oh I see. Good to know." Luffy said with the old mans foot still on his face.

He then kicked Luffy back a little. I moved over to sit next to him.

"But, I'm all banged up. The medical fees and repair charges for the ship, are gonna cost you." He laid back on his bed while Luffy and I stood up.

"We won't ask you to cut us any slack."

"Oh?"

"But....we're flat broke." I said.

"Well you're pretty direct huh? If you don't have money, you've no choice but to work."

That's it? No problem then. I'm just glad that's all we have to do.

"Fine, we wanna make it right." Luffy answered for both of us.

"Then you'll both work, unpaid, for a whole year."

"Right." We both answered.

A year? That's not so ba-

"WAIT WHAAAAATT!?!"

"I'll let you off the hook with that."

"A-a year? Did you just say a year?! A whole year!?"

NO WAY IN HEEELLLL!!

We both held up our left index finger.

"And what, does that mean."

"We can only work, for one week."

"Yea right. A week? Get real."

"Fine then, two." We held up two fingers.

"Hey, you wrecked my restaurant, and seriously injured the head chef that's a serious offense. You can't just settle it with one or two weeks of unpaid work. That's ridiculous." He knocked Luffy on the head with his weirdly long chef hat.

"You win, three weeks." Three fingers up.

"Talk to me," He started spinning his legs around. "With RESPEEEEEECCT!!" He repeatedly kicked Luffy but oddly not me.

"No deal. We waited ten long years to become pirates. So, we are not gonna waste another year stuck in this restaurant." I said.

"Kay listen, we're gonna get you to let us off the hook in a week. And that's our decision."

"Yup."

"If you two value your time so much, I'll tell you what you can do to settle your debt quickly. You runts." He stepped on Luffys leg with his peg leg. "It'll cost you each, a leg."

"That's pricey." There's no way I'm giving up my leg.

"Good I got your attention."

He started beating Luffy up. First, he punched him in the face. Then, he jabbed him on the side with his peg leg before clotheslining him. Lastly, he slammed both his knees into his chest.

"This is getting old. You're never gonna make it if you don't just give in sometimes."

While Luffy lay on the floor & I kneeled beside him we both said, "It's still no!"

"No respect."


	14. Unwelcome Customer! Sanji's Food and Ghin's Debt!

Lily's pov

CRASH! Luffy and Zeff fell through the floor. I peeped in through the hole and saw some chefs holding back a blonde guy who was trying to attack the Marine guy from earlier.

"My ceiling! Another thing that's gonna have to get fixed because of you. This is all your fault you beat!" He yelled in Luffy's face.

"How is it my fault!? You attacked me!" Luffy screamed back.

"Boss! Can you stop messing around and give us a hand?! Sanji's gone crazy again!" One of the chefs shouted.

"Hey, Sanji. Don't tell me you went on another rampage in here you idiot?"

"Put a cork in it you old man!" The guy called Sanji barked.

"Oh now you're ordering me around? Just who do you think you're talking to? Do you wanna sink my restaurant to the bottom of the sea!? You punk!" Zeff whacked him across the face with his peg leg. "You too, get your ass out of my restaurant!" He whacked the Marine next.

"How can you deny the motto that the customer is king?!" Some chef yelled at Sanji.

"The only kingly customers are the ones who stomach the slop that you call food." Sanji shot back.

"That's it, if you two wanna fight you'll keep it in the kitchen. You understand me?!" Zeff ordered.

"We've..we've got trouble." Some marine came in bleeding from his head.

"Wow, this restaurant is crazy." That's exactly what I was thinking.

"Sir he's escaped. Pirate Kriegs henchmen attacked us and vanished."

"He what!?"

"Well sir we've already lost seven of our men and the only thing we wanted out of him was a lead on finding Krieg."

"Impossible. When we picked him up three days ago he was right on the verge of starving to death. And we haven't fed him anything, where'd he get the strength?!"

"Krieg pirates!" One of the customers exclaimed.

"There the ones that are said to be the fiercest pirates on the East Blue!" Said another.

"I'm sorry lieutenant I-" The soldier was cut off as he got shot in the back. Another man came walking in behind him as his body fell to the ground.

"Another pirate huh?" I said as I jumped down the hole and stood next to Luffy. But not before putting on the outfit Zeff told me to wear for "my own safety". Apparently there's a wild beast nearby that attack and perv on me because of my beauty and my outfit would make it worse. And I do not want to be attacked by a perv again. He left a baggy hoodie, a baggy pair of sweatpants, and a mask that covers up to my nose; and told me to pretend to be a boy.

"Yea, wait Lily what are you wearing?"

"Remember Zeff told me to wear this for my protection. And don't call me Lily the beast might be nearby. I need to deepen my voice too."

"Oh ok. That's really funny. But don't worry I'll protect you. I'll just call you twin for now."

"Sounds good."

The pirate had already sat down at one of the empty tables.

"I don't care what it is, just bring me something to eat. Come on, this is a restaurant."

"Hello and welcome you damn crook." One of the workers said to him with a huge grin.

"I'm just gonna say this one more time, bring me something to eat and make it quick."

"Of course right away but may I be so bold to inquire, how you're paying for your meal?"

"Will a bullet be enough?" The pirate pointed his gun at the workers face.

"So you don't have any money then." The worker put his fists together, then slammed them down on the pirates head.

"That damn Patty broke another chair." Zeff muttered.

"Woah, what power." Luffy commented.

"Sorry pirate but our policy is to only serve paying customers."

People were cheering on Patty, telling him to kick the pirates ass.

"Aw, I can hear your stomach grumbling from here pirate." He continued.

"That was a fart jerk now listen, get me something to eat now." The pirate rasped out.

"We're not getting you anything so beat it!!"

From the corner of my eye I saw that Sanji guy leave. Patty kept beating up the starving pirate while the marines snuck away through the front door. When he finished beating him up he took him outside.

"And please never come back." And left.

Luffy and I followed him but from the upper level. We looked down at the pirate from the railing above.

"Hey, you're not hungry by any chance are ya?" Luffy asked.

"No, I'm not, just leave me alone." His stomach immediately grumbled.

Before we could say anything else, the door opened again. It was Sanji. He placed a tray with food and a glass of water in front of him. Then sat leaning against the railing down there.

"Eat up." He said as he smoked his cigarette.

"Take it and leave me alone. I won't except charity. It doesn't matter how down and out I may be. Just take the stuff away, now."

"Stop your whining and eat it already. I don't care what they say in there. To me if anyone's hungry they're a customer."

"Sorry, but I'm not your customer." He stomach growled again.

"It's amazing how beautiful and cruel this ocean could be. Now it's almost a death sentence to lose your food and water out here. How difficult it is to survive. I know what it means to go hungry because of the sea more than anyone. You can die for your pride if you want. But listen, if you eat and survive won't that give you the opportunity to fight for pride truly worth having now and in the future?" Wow, he's really cool.

The pirate started stuffing his face right after Sanji said that.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, thank you so much. I thought it was over I truly thought I was going to die. This food, it's delicious. I've never eaten food this good before." The pirate cried as he stuffed his face.

"Of course it is." Sanji bragged.

"Hey Luffy, let's choose him." I whispered.

"You got it. You're lucky he gave you some food. You weren't lookin so good there." Luffy yelled down at the pirate and laughed. "We thought you were a goner."

"So listen Mr. Cook, why don't you leave this ship and join our crew?" I smiled with my eyes since my mouth was covered. "We could use a cook like you on our pirate ship." Luffy and I jumped down and sat on the railing next to him.

"So the two of you are pirates?" Sanji questioned.

"Uh huh."

"Is that why you did a crazy thing like shoot a cannonball into the restaurant?"

"That was an accident. It was self-defense that turned into a stray shot."

"Stray shot? In any case you really don't wanna do anything stupid to this place. The owner used to be a cook in a famous pirate fleet."

"Oohh, so the old man used to be a pirate." Luffy said.

"This restaurant is everything to that crazy old man it's the only treasure he'll need for the rest of his life. He'll do anything to protect it. On top of which all of the cooks who joined him out of respect and admiration are as hotheaded as any pirate. Which helps since pirates are always coming and going out of this place."

"Yea I noticed that. This is a really wild restaurant huh?"

"So true. And this is how it is everyday. It's gotten so bad that customers are coming here just to watch fights between cooks and the pirates. Everyday it's been a new pirate ship and a new rampage. Wasn't long before all the waiters got scared and bailed." Sanji exasperated.

"Ah. That makes sense, so that's why the old man wanted us to work here for a year. So, you joining our pirate crew or what?" I asked.

"I'm sorry but I can't. There's a reason I have to work here in the restaurant and so I can't just walk away from it."

I moved behind him while still sitting in the rail and bent over and went face to face with him upside down. "No way, I don't accept."

"What!? You don't accept?!"

"It's very simple. I refuse your refusal." I declared crossing my arms. "You're a good cook and I need one so it's obvious that we should be pirates together. Plus you're really cool."

"Listen to what I'm saying I can't leave here alright?"

"What's your reason for staying?" Luffy questioned.

"I don't have to tell you anything."

"What the? But you just said to listen to you!"

"I told you my answer was no and that's all you need to hear from me. Now take your pirate ship and find a cook somewhere else before I cut you up straw hat!" Sanji and Luffy were arguing in each other's face.

"Listen to me jerk, no one makes fun of my straw hat unless they're ready for a beating!"

"I'm sorry to interrupt."

"What is it!" We all screamed at him.

"My name is Ghin and I'm a crew member of Don Krieg's pirate fleet. And you say that you two are pirates yourselves. What is it you seek?"

"Oh the One Piece. And pretty soon, we're gonna sail the Grandline and find it." Luffy answered.

"Well you can't have been seeking it for long. If you don't even have a cook yet your crew can't be all that big."

"Nope, he's only the sixth member." I said pointing at Sanji.

"I told you I'm not going so don't count me!" He screamed.

"You seem like nice kids so let me give you some friendly advice kay? The Grandline is a place you want to avoid. You're both still young, there's no need to rush into anything. Remember, the Grandline is one small part of this entire ocean and if you want to be real pirates there are plenty of other places on the sea to explore."

"Hm, I see. Well why don't you just tell us what to avoid in the Grandline now?" Luffy asked nonchalantly.

"I can't. I don't know anything. I don't understand it. And that is why I fear it."

"For being a crew member of Don Krieg's you're a pretty wimpy pirate." Sanji said.

"Who's Don Krieg?" Luffy asked.

I tried to listen but I drifted off, thinking back to the wanted poster I saw back on the Merry. All those bad memories swimming through my head. The feeling that I will never escape every time I see his face. I have to decided what I'm gonna do. I want to tell Luffy, I want him to help me. But I can't bring myself to tell him what happened. In these 3 years I've never told him what happened when I left. As much as I want to sail with Sanji and everyone, I don't think I can knowing he's still there, so close and causing so much misfortune. When I snapped out of it Ghin got into a small boat behind us and the boys were saying bye.

"So long then."

"Thanks for the warning but we're still gonna go to the Grandline."

"I know. Do whatever you want. I'm just an stranger and I can't stop either of you from going where you wanna go. I just wanted to give you a fair warning. And to you chef, thank you for everything. You saved my life and I owe you for that. Your cooking skills are the best I've ever seen. I hope to come back again sometime." Ghin smiled.

"I'll have a seat for ya."

"Chore boys! Get up here right now!" Zeff called from the balcony where we were.

"Boss Zeff!"

"You two are hard to find."

"Hey Ghin, go."

"Sorry, you'll probably get yelled at, or fired cause you gave me that food for free."

"Whatever." Sanji walked over to the dishes, picked them up, and dropped them into the sea. "Now there's no proof so I can't get yelled at."

Ghin looked shocked and seemed like he was trying not to cry.

"Try not to get caught again you here?" Sanji

"Thank you again chef Sanji. I will never forget your kindness." Ghin got on his knees and bowed as he sailed away.

"Sanji! Chore boys! Get back to work already!"

We all went back inside. Sanji went out to serve customers while Zeff sent Luffy and I to help in the kitchen. They gave us apron looking things to wrap around our waists. Even though I was worried about the beasty perv, I was not gonna wear all these clothes with the apron. So I took off the baggy clothes and put the apron on over my original outfit. We walked into the kitchen. There were chefs making food all over the place.

"Hey guys! I'm Luffy and this is my twin sister Lily! And we're gonna be the new chore boys here. Oh wait, chore boy and girl." Luffy laughed.

"Nice to meet all of you." I smiled. They ignored us & kept working so Luffy sat on a chair and rocked it back and forth while picking his nose. I sat on his lap.

"DON'T JUST SIT THERE PICKING YOUR NOSE! GO WASH THE DISHES! NOW!" Four chefs screamed at us. We went to the sink and started washing.....without really looking......aaaand we might've broken a few.

"Has anyone seen Sanji?" Patty asked

"I think I saw him hitting on a customer." One of the chefs responded.

"Again!? I wish Boss Zeff would get rid of him. It's bad enough he's the Sous chef and he's never in the kitchen doing his job."

"And to think we're stuck with him."

"He's worked here longer than any of us. He was working in the kitchen and dining room even before I started.

"Yea but even so I just don't get it. Why does he still stay here when he and Boss Zeff are always fighting?"

"I think he wants to be the head chef."

They all stopped gossiping and turned to us.

"Hey chore boy! Chore girl! Just how many of these dishes have you gone and broken into tiny pieces!?" Patty yelled.

"You know what? I forgot to count! Aw man." Luffy shouted dropping another onto the floor.

"Me too!" I added.

"I wasn't being serious you idiots!! Why are you breaking them?!"

"Stop screwing around clean up your mess." One of the other chefs handed Luffy a broom and me a dustpan.

"That we can do." Luffy and I walked to clean up and grabbed some meat off a plate.

"Stop! Don't take the food! What's wrong with you!?"

"That was a perfectly good entree!!"

"Hahaha yep, pretty tasty." Luffy said as we walked over and both grabbed the same pot, only to yelp back in pain. We didn't know it was hot.

"Owww! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Luffy and I screamed as we fell onto our backs then got up running around knocking over everything in our path before they finally kicked us out of the kitchen. Patty grabbed our cheeks.

"Why don't we have you both take orders in the dining room? Just ask the customers what they want to eat, is that simple enough?"

"Yes." Luffy mumbled. I nodded. He let us go and we walked downstairs.

"These chores sure are boring."

"Yea, I wonder if Coby got tired of all this work too." Luffy added.

"Chore boy! Chore girl!" Nami?

"What are you doing?" I gasped. We followed the voice to see Nami, Ussop, and Zoro sitting down enjoying a meal....without us.

"We heard you you both had to work here for a whole year." Ussop chuckled.

"Is it ok if we redraw the flag for our ship?" Zoro joked.

"You're eating all this delicious food without us? What kind of crew are you!?"

"How could you do this to us!!?" We yelled at them now next to their table.

"Hold on, I think that's our business isn't that right?" Zoro laughed.

"Take this." I mumbled as I picked a booger and dropped it in is water. Luffy, Ussop, and Nami were trying to hold in their laughter.

"You know I have to say the food here really is quite delicious. Good stuff. Yes it is." He said while raising the glass to his mouth. "I feel bad for ya but....YOU SHOULD BE DRINKING THIS YOURSELF!!!" He shoved the cup in my mouth making me drink it, choking me while laughing.

"*Cough, cough, cough* I can't believe you did that! *cough, cough*" I rolled on the floor practically dying as the others laughed, even loyal Luffy.

"*Cough, cough, cough* I can't believe you did that! *cough, cough*" I rolled on the floor practically dying as the others laughed, even loyal Luffy  
"Yea well I can't believe you did that."

"*Cough cough* Aw that was nasty! *cough cough* Gross!!"

By the time I finished coughing Sanji was in the middle of fawning over Nami.

"*Cough cough* You guys suck!" As I spoke Sanji stopped mid sentence while talking to Nami, turned around and looked at me. The instant our eyes met his jaw dropped to the floor.

"U-um Sanji? Are you okay?"

I saw Zoro looked really annoyed from the corner of my eye. I liked it, it's payback for what he just did.

I turned my attention back to Sanji as he stood up. He held one of my hands in his and gave me a huge bouquet of dazzling red roses. His eyes changed into the shape of hearts as red as the flowers. He kissed my hand and looked back up at me. It was then that I noticed his eyebrow was curly. It was curled exactly the same as the mysterious blonde guy from my threesome dream with Zoro.

"Beauty. You are such a beauty! You're the most gorgeous thing I have ever laid eyes on! More beautiful than any dish I could ever make! I feel like the luckiest man on earth just being able to look at you! I can't believe you would hide such loveliness under those baggy clothes earlier. I could tell the moment I saw your eyes just now, they were not so easy to forget. There are no words to describe the instant love I feel! I would love nothing more than to be a pirate if it means I can sail the seas with you! I will cherish you deeply and profess my love everyday as many times a day as you want so that you will never doubt I love you! With each day our love will grow deeper and deeper, until we are married! No! It will never stop growing even after marriage! But how tragic, a great obstacle blocks our way." His voice changed, sounding slightly higher and smoother. You know I think I know what beastly perv Zeff was so worried about. But, he is really hot. And Ryuu said it was in one of my special that he appeared in a threesome with me and Zoro. Plus I have a really good feeling about him. It's the same as when I first met Zoro, I feel completely drawn to him too. 

Sanji's pov

I was in the middle of hitting on their beautiful orange haired crew mate when I heard an angelic voice behind me. I stopped mid sentence, I couldn't stop myself from turning around. I was not prepared for the beauty I laid my eyes on. I felt my jaw hit the floor, I was in shock. Completely speechless. I have never seen a woman as dazzling as her. It felt as if my heart stopped. I scanned her head to toe. Her eyes were teary, making her all out appearance even cuter. Her eyes looked exactly the same as the person with Luffy earlier, it had to be her. Those eyes mesmerized me the moment I saw them.

"U-um Sanji? Are you ok?" Hearing her voice again made my heart start beating erratically. It's never beat this hard or fast before. I confessed my love on the spot. Although she wasn't leaping into my arms with joy, she was blushing deeply. And she wasn't pulling away either.

Lily's pov   
Lily's pov

I glanced back at Zoro, he looked ready to kill him. I gave him a face that said to calm down.

"And that great obstacle would be me? Right? Sanji?" Zeff said coming out of nowhere.

"Ah, stupid geezer." He snapped out of his lovey dovey side.

"This is an opportunity you don't want to pass up. Why not join them and become a pirate? I have no need, to keep you here in my restaurant."


	15. The Strongest Pirate Fleet! Commodore Don Krieg! Part 1

I own nothing except for my ideas. Everything else belongs to the genius Eiichiro Oda. 

Lily's pov

"Hey listen pal. I'm the sous chef in this place. Whaddya mean you don't need me anymore?" Sanji's voice returned to normal.

"You fight with customers all the time. You flirt with any woman under 80 that walks through here. You can't even cook a decent meal. You're more worthless to me than the chum after brunch, that's what I mean."

"So..uhh..." You could hear the chefs giggling upstairs. Sanji looked up & glared at them.

"Oh and let's not forget how the other cooks avoid you like you were poison. So just run off and be a pirate or whatever, but get out of this restaurant."

"That's how it is? You shoot off at the mouth and expect that I'm just going to take it old man? I can blow off everything you said but I won't let someone trash talk my cooking. I'm staying here as a sous chef, and that's final! YOU HEAR ME?!" Sanji grabbed Zeff by the collar of his shirt.

"What do you think you're doing grabbing your boss by the collar? YOU INGRATE!" Zeff grabbed Sanji and threw him at Zoro's table. Luckily Ussop, Nami, & Zoro were able to save the plates of food first.

"Enough with the games. You can try to kick me out, but I'm here to stay. I'm not going anywhere old man. Not till you're dead and gone." Sanji said from the floor.

"Dead? Haha, I got another 100 years of kicking your ass left in me." Zeff walked away.

"He's always gotta have the last word." Muttered Sanji.

"See he said it's cool. Now you can become a pirate." Luffy commented.

"Shut up!" Sanji put the table back into place, gently took my hand and lead me to an open seat. "My apologies, I hope I can make it up to you with this delightful fruit masadonia my queen."

He stood behind me and placed a cup full of sliced fruits in front of me while his arm was around my neck filling my glass with some orange colored drink. I don't know why but when he was so close I felt this overwhelming heat and I just wanted to be completely wrapped up in his arms. I was feeling the exact same way with him that I felt with Zoro.

"Wow this looks delicious!!" I stared at the cup with my tongue hanging half out.

I looked back at Sanji for a split second, and in that moment it was like I could see my whole future with him flashing before me. Sailing the seas together, laying next to each other in bed, him standing in front of me in a bathhouse getting closer and closer. Then suddenly Zoro coming up from behind me. As it started getting more intense, I was broken out of my daze by Ussop's screaming.

"Hey don't forget about us mister Casanova! We better get some kind of an apology too!"

"This tea should be more than adequate for you." Sanji got right in his face with the cup of tea. So close Ussop's nose was bending. "In fact you should be thanking me."

"What?! You wanna fight?! You're gonna regret this! TAKE HIM OUT ZORO!"

"You take him out." I could tell Zoro was getting aggravated. As obvious as it was that he wanted to kick his ass, I kept giving him the look. Buuut as I gave him the look, Nami gave me the look. The "I don't wanna spend money look". So I used my adorableness on Sanji.

"Stop it please don't fight over me."

"Of course my dear."

"WHO SAID IT WAS ABOUT YOU?"

"I wanted to tell you that...."

"Yea."

"That all of the food here is delicious. But it's a little too expensive for me and Nami."I seductively rubbed his chin.

"Relax it's free." He did his pervy giggle.

"Oh thank you!" I wrapped my arms around his neck hugging him......mainly cause I knew it would get on Zoro's nerves hihi.

"You guys still gotta pay though." He told the boys.

"Whaaaa!?!?"

"How very generous of you." Zoro gritted through his teeth.

Sanji then kicked a laughing Luffy making his neck wobble. "What are you sitting around for? You're not here to lounge around."

"Right." Luffy croaked out.

Sanji turned around and looked at me with his red heart eyes. "But don't worry my gorgeous Lily, you won't have to lift one enchanting finger. You can relax and eat all the sweets you want with Nami. I'll see you later my love! And you as well beautiful Nami." His heart eyes turned pink when he looked at Nami.

He left dragging Luffy with him as I realized the immense amount of trouble I was in as I felt Zoro's heat against my back. Oh crap....help me. 

A few hours later on the kitchen table of the Merry. 

"FUCK! AH! No...Zoro uh..stop....I can't."

"No can do Lily, I'm not done punishing you yet."

"B-but I-AH! Oh god!! Fuck!!"

Zoro currently has me lying stomach first on the table in the kitchen, ass up pounding his rock hard dick in my ass. With his hands digging into my hips. My hands are tied behind my back with his bandana and my ass cheeks are burning from the ten hard spanks he gave me. One for each letter in Sanji's name times two for enjoying his attention and flirting back.

"Bu-but Zoro!"

"No buts. Except for the one I'm tearing to shreds right now." His voice was so low it was threatening. You could also hear in his voice how hard he was working. With each thrust I got closer and closer to my climax. I know it was meant as a punishment but it felt amazing. It hurt at first but now I can barely hold it together.

"Uh! Ah! Wait, wait Zoro, seriously stop!" He immediately stopped and gently turned me around. 

"I'm sorry I'm sorry are you ok? I didn't really mean to hurt you." His face looked so sad and concerned.

"No it's not that, I'm ok it's just." I avoided looking him the eyes, I felt a little embarrassed.

"What is it baby?" He moved some hair out of my face and stroked my cheek.

"I just....I wanted to face you while we...ya know.." He looked at me as his smile grew wider.

"Lily? Look at me." He turned my cheek so he could look into my eyes, I couldn't turn away, his gaze was too strong. He kissed me before suddenly thrusting back in at full speed.

"AH!! Zoro! M-more! Harder!!" He put a hand under my head grabbing my hair while his left hand began to finger my pussy in time with his thrusts. The pleasure was too great. I came within seconds. Zoro came right after, sinking his teeth into my left collarbone.

"Ow. Why you always gotta leave marks on my neck? Ryuu just finished healing up the last ones." I exasperated.

"So people know you're mine." He answered as if it was the simplest question.

"Gee why don't you just get me a shirt that says property of Zoro with a huge arrow on it."

"Huh? You think they really make those?"

"I'm gonna hurt you."

"I mean...pfft do you honestly believe they actually made those stupid things?"

"Better." I leaned forward and kissed him deeply. "Ngh! Zoro! Did you just?"

"What can I say? Even the smallest contact with you can get me all riled up." After we climaxed Zoro never pulled out so when I kissed him he immediately got hard again.

"Fine....I mean I don't exactly mind going again." I smirked up at him. He untied me and I wrapped my arms around his neck as he came down to stick his tongue down my throat again. I could feel him get harder and harder which only made me wetter.

"Mmm! Zoro hurry." I whined.

"As you wish my queen." He pulled out and plunged into my pussy. For the next few hours he practically destroyed my insides. I could barely feel anything, I was so numb from the amazing abuse.

**

It's been a few days since then. Luffy's been doing most of the chores while Sanji caters to me making Zoro punish fuck me. I decided to stop being completely lazy and help Luffy take out trash. And by "take out" I really mean just walking next to him.

"Hey Luffy! Lily! What are we still doing here? Come on let's just get out of this place." Ussop shouted from the ship.

"Just sit tight a little longer. We're gonna try and make a deal with the owner." Luffy shouted back.

"Ugh, well just hurry up!"

What's that? There's something coming, I can sense it. Luffy and I both turned back and stared out at the foggy sea. We could both tell that there was something there, even if it wasn't visible yet. It's....a ship.


	16. The Strongest Pirate Fleet! Commodore Don Krieg Part 2!

Lily's pov

As we looked out at the fog we saw a huge ship appear, heading straight towards the restaurant. We walked to where Sanji was standing near the rails to get a closer look.

"Wow! What a huuuuge ship! You think Ghin came back to repay you for your kindness?" Luffy asked him.

"I seriously doubt that's it. It's something else." As the ship got closer we could see how destroyed it looked. the figurehead was missing half its face.

"Woah what'd they do sail through a hurricane or something?" I asked.

"It doesn't seem like damage inflicted by cannons. In fact, it doesn't look man-made at all." Sanji answered.

"Then maybe it was a tornado hurricane." Luffy added.

"There he is." Sanji said as two shadows appeared on the ship. The two men got off the ship and started walking towards the front entrance or the restaurant. I noticed the smaller man was that starving Ghin guy from earlier. He was helping the bigger man walk. Luffy and I followed Sanji down the stairs to the main floor of the restaurant. Everyone there was quiet. we all watched silently as the two men passed by the windows leading to the front door. the doors slowly opened as the men came in. the big guy looked pretty bad, you could barely hear him as he spoke.

"I beg you, I need food. I need food..and water. We have money, lots of money. Please, it's been so long I can't even remember the last time I ate. Please sir, I need food and drink. I'm begging you."

"No, this can't be."

"Where's the death and destruction? Is this really the Don Krieg? Commodore of the grand pirate fleet?" The chefs whispered to each other.

"Guess he's hungry." Luffy said. As he spoke Sanji slowly passed by us heading upstairs. For some reason, my body instantly wanted to follow him, And I would've but I decided it was probably best not too.......I don't know if Zoro is lurking around watching me. Suddenly the big guy collapsed.

"Please help him, our captain is on the brink of starvation! He could die! He hasn't had a single bite to eat for days, he'll die if he doesn't get some food soon." Ghin pleaded. But no one would respond, they all just looked at them in disgust and hatred. The chef that kicked Ghin out before started laughing.

"This is great, I haven't laughed that hard in a long time. The great Don Krieg kneeling before us."

"Wait we have some money, we're here as customers this time!"

Do you really think I'm that stupid? Hey, get ahold of the marines right away. He's finally weak enough to get captured, this may never happen again and I'm not gonna ruin it by helping him get his strength back."

"He's right! Who knows what he'll do if he gets back on his feet again?"

"He's done terrible things."

"And as soon as he's up he'll keep on doing them. I say we let him starve!"

"Once he's back to normal he'll kill every last person in this restaurant. He won't get so much as a glass of water from me."

The customers and the chefs were all ganging up against Ghin and Krieg, no one wanted to lift a single finger to help him. Ghin was getting more and more upset.

"I won't do anything. I won't do anything, once I eat I'll leave. So please, be merciful and help me." Krieg groveled weakly.

"You are a king Don Krieg stop it! Please don't reduce yourself to this. You're better than a common beggar! Please sir, what about your pride?!"

"My promise...please, I'll take the scraps...I'll take anything...anything."

"Boohoo for the cruel pirate." Patty commented.

"Hey, step aside Patty." Sanji said right before kicking him in the face, making him fall over the railings to the floor.

"Here's something for your captain." Sanji placed a bowl or fried rice and a bottle of wine in front of Ghin and Krieg.

"Thank you Sanji."

I really hope Zoro's not around somewhere right now cause I can't stop blushing. That was so hot, the way he just doesn't give a shit and does whatever he wants. Zoro's the same way, that's one of the reasons I like him so much. I could really fall hard for these two. There's nothing hotter than a man who does what he wants no matter what other people say or think. Especially when he also has a heart. It's so manly.

"You dimwit! Get that food away from him right now! Don't you realize he's a cold, heartless, killing machine?!" One of the other chefs had rushed down the stairs. "This is the man known as the ruler of the East Blue! The most treacherous of all pirates! It all started back in prison. He pretended to be a marine, and when he decided to declare his pirate ambitions, he took command of a vessel by killing a senior officer. He would raise the flag near marine ports then lay waste to the unsuspecting cities and passenger ships there. He would even wave the white flag before attacking enemy ships, he did anything to secure victory. He's also unmatched in physical combat. You think he'll just leave us alone!? Well I got news for you, that's not possible with a bloodthirsty killer like him. He deserves death!!"

"That guy fights dirty." Luffy commented.

Suddenly Krieg slammed the bottle on the floor, scaring the guests and the chef who was talking about him. Out of nowhere he clotheslined Sanji. I instantly felt rage rise within me, but this isn't my fight so I wont get involved.

"Sanji!!" I yelled.

"This is not what we agreed on! you gave me your word. I only brought you here because you promised that you wouldn't ruin this place, or hurt the man who saved us!" Ghin yelled at Krieg. In response Krieg grabbed him by the arm and started squeezing.

"Yes, that was delicious. I feel alive again!" Krieg finally dropped Ghin after it sounded like he cracked his bone or maybe dislocated his shoulder. All of the customers ran out the door screaming in terror. The chefs stood around in silence and fear, waiting on Don Krieg's next move. I wasn't scared of him so I had no problem moving. I jumped down and ran to Sanji. I got on my knees and put his head on my lap. There was a thin trail of blood coming from his mouth.

"Sanji? Are you ok? Please get up." I caressed his cheek with my thumb trying to wake him up gently.

"This is a pretty good ship, I believe that I'll take it. Along with the nice cooks hot girlfriend here." Krieg smirked down at me. As if you ugly fucktard. After he made that statement Sanji started to slowly get up.

"Right...I see..." He moved so that he was sitting up directly in front of me blocking most of Kriegs view of me. Awww, my knight.

"As you can all see my ship is a wreck. Naturally I'll be needing a nice new one. After a few small chores, every last one of you will leave this ship."

"Don Krieg, you promised..please!" Ghin pleaded while clutching his arm.

"There are about 100 men on my ship, all weak with hunger, and many are seriously wounded. If you value your lives, you will prepare food and water for every last one of them. I've lost too many men to hunger already. Bring them over!! Immediately!!"

"You're telling us to feed our executioners?!? Do you hear how stupid that sounds?? We refuse!!" One of the chefs spoke out.

"You refuse? I wasn't asking you. Now make no mistake you retched cook, I'm not placing an order, I'm giving you one. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR? DON'T DEFY MEEEE!!"

"Sanji. Sanji I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen."

"YOU SEE??? LOOK WHAT YOU BROUGHT ON THIS RESTAURANT YOU STUPID BASTARD!!" Patty yelled at Sanji.

After Patty yelled at him, Sanji stood up. At first he could barely stand up straight.

"Sanji wait you shouldn't mo-" I was cutoff by the sheer shock of Sanji suddenly picking me up bridal style and heading towards the stairs.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Patty yelled again.

"To the kitchen, looks like I'll be cooking 100 more meals today. And as it seems I have to make so many I'll be needing help, so my girlfriend will be coming to assist me." Sanji. I couldn't help but blush madly, I couldn't even bring myself to deny his claim on me. It just felt so...right.

"WHAT??? ARE YOU CRAZY?!?!?" All of the chefs screamed, astonished.

"Good, hop to it. I guess I'll allow you to take her for now, seeing as this is the last time you'll see one another." Sanji glared back at Krieg for that comment. But he had a more pressing matter to attend to. All the chefs gathered around him, pointing what look like big and long forks, spoons, and knives.

"Tell me the truth Sanji, are you his spy or something?"

"We can't let you go anywhere near that kitchen."

"We're fed up with you acting insane."

Sanji gently put me down on the floor below the weapons, then put his hands in the air.

"Alright, stop me if you wish. You know, it's no secret that Don Krieg is a terrible ruthless man, but that doesn't matter to me. It doesn't matter. After we feed all these men who knows what's goin to happen. I'm just a simple cook, no more no less. Someone's going hungry, it's my duty to feed them, it's all I know. Whaddya say? Is that wrong? Cause I think it's more wrong to point weapons anywhere near a beautiful woman." As he waited for their response, Patty sucker punched him from behind, making him fall on me. When he realized he was on top of me he blushed and slid off of me onto the floor instead.

"Somebody grab him! You bring free food to the bums I kick out of this place over and over again. And I'm not about to argue over who's right in that particular situation but this time you're just flat out wrong Sanji. I can't let you do things like that anymore. We're going to protect this place. Fortunately we have numbers on our side. It is Don Krieg but what can he do against all of us? At a joint like this pirate scum bags come and go all day. We're fully prepared to serve any kind of customer." Patty went rummaging through a cabinet under the stairs and pulled out something wrapped up in cloth.

"Is..that?"

"I really hope you saved room for dessert, cause I have a secret recipe. That is truly TO DIE FOR! OPEN WIDE!" He unwrapped this giant lobster designed cannon or gun. "Here comes the meatball of doom!!!" He pulled the trigger and it released this cannon ball surrounded in a huge bright light and lots of smoke with a loud noise. Before I could hear anything else Sanji covered my ears. Aw man, but I wanna hear him scream in pain and all the loud noises from the cannon gun (or is gun cannon better?) it's so cool!! But then again his hands feel so nice I wish he'd never stop. His touch is as electrifying as Zoro's. Oh wait........I forgot I still have my wolf ears on top of my head, duh. No wonder I could still hear everything. Haha that's funny.

I can't honestly believe that you really are this stupid sometimes.

Shut it!

"I might've broken the door. I sure hope Zeff doesn't yell at me again."

"He might go easy on you for saving the restaurant though."

"So what are we going to do about all the guys left on Kriegs ship?" Sanji asked.

"Fry em! Cover it in batter and fry the entire thing." Patty answered.

"You a chef or are you a comedian? Because your jokes are lame." As the smoke thinned, there stood Krieg, as if nothing hit him. His clothes from before were gone, in their place was gold body armor and guns on both shoulders, on each side of his hips, and one in each hand. I'm not surprised really, I'd be more surprised if that's all it took to take him out. All the chefs began to quiver in fear. "And that dessert was terrible! THE WORST I EVER HAD!! SO DIEEE!!!!" He aimed his guns and shot them all off. I tried moving in front of Sanji since bullets won't hurt me but he wouldn't let me.

"He's got them everywhere!!!" Luffy shouted.

"All those guns!" I added. When he was done he covered his guns back up with his armor. He then took his right glove off to reveal small diamonds covering each knuckle, and one big one covering the back of his hand.

"I AM BY FAR THE WORLD'S STRONGEST MAN! ARMS, MADE OF SOLID STEEL, STEEL BODY ARMOR, INPENETRABLE! AND A DIAMOND FIST THAT CAN POUND THIS WHOLE WORLD TO DUST! In addition to the weapons on my body I have a fleet of 50 ships with 5,000 pirates!! My record is perfect!! I've won every single battle that I've been in!! I AM DON!! AND I'M THE ONLY ONE FIT TO BE CALLED DON!! WHEN I GIVE YOU SLIME BALLS AN ORDER, YOU WILL FOLLOW IT DOWN TO THE LAST LETTER!!! DON'T YOU EVER DISOBEY ME!!!" Out of nowhere Zeff came and dropped a huge bag in front of Krieg. I could smell it was filled with delicious food.

"This is about 100 meals. Now take it to your men right away."

"Owner Zeff!" The chefs cried out.

"Watch where you're going with that. I was standing there ya know." Luffy appeared behind me rubbing the back of his head.

"R-Red Foot Zeff." Krieg was actually shaking.


	17. Protect Baratie! The Great Pirate, Red Foot Zeff!

Lily's pov

"What are you doing?? You can't be serious!"

"If these pirates get their strength back we'll be completely taken over."

The cooks were protesting Zeff's actions. I was still sitting on the floor behind Sanji and Chef Zeff had just brought food for Don Krieg's men.

"That would be true, if they still had the will to fight. Tell me, did your will survive defeat?" Zeff questioned Krieg.

"That can't be."

"The great Don Krieg was defeated?"

"Not even he could do it. A pirate fleet of 50 ships couldn't make it on the Grand Line."

"It is you, isn't it? You're Red Foot Zeff. So you are alive. The unrivaled pirate captain who was also the ships cook." Krieg gasped.

"Yes that's right I'm still alive. But what has any of this got to do with you? I haven't been a pirate for many years now, I chose the life of a cook." Zeff answered. Krieg started laughing at him in response.

"Chose the life of a cook huh? Yea right, you didn't have a choice old man You live as a cook because the only thing you can be now is a cook. He was known far and wide. Red Foot Zeff was a master of deadly kicks, never used his hands in battle. It was said that with his mighty legs he could crush bedrock into sand and leave footprints on solid steel. Red Foot referred to his boots which became soaked in the blood of his enemies as he kicked them down. You know it really is a pity that you no longer have that precious leg of yours. I heard that rumor some time ago, how unlucky for you to have such an accident at sea. Now that your greatest weapon has been sacrificed to the sea you are defenseless, completely unable to fight." Krieg taunted.

"I don't need to fight anymore. I'm a cook, as long as I have my two hands for that I'll be just fine. Enough chit chat! Let's get to the point, what do you want from me?"

"Red Foot. You're the man who sailed the perilous waters of the Grand Line and came back unscathed. Impressive. There should be a logbook detailing your tactics, a full year of your journey there. Give it to me! NOW!"

"Woah. So is he saying you've been to the Grand Line too Pops?" Luffy asked.

"Yea. My log book huh? You're right, I do indeed have a record of my travels. But I will never hand it over to you. You ignorant brute. That logbook is sacred to me. It's the pride of the crewman that I sailed with, it's far too important to give to you." Zeff spat.

"Alright, I'll take it! Yes it's true that the Grand Line beat me, still, I will never give up on it! I am Don Krieg! In the end it's just another ocean. I had enough weapons, and men, and ambition! Regrettably, the only thing I lacked was information. I just didn't know enough, but now I'll fix all that. Once I have your logbook I'll make another fleet and claim the legendary one piece. THEN I WILL STAND AS RULER OF THIS GREAT PIRATE ERA!!"

Excuse me?? Um no. It's going to be me and Luffy. Plain and simple. This guy is irritating me. From the corner of my eye I could see Luffy start walking up to him. Feeling the same way I followed. It was cute how Sanji tried to keep me from moving though.

"Now hold on. It's us who're gonna be King and Queen of the pirates." Luffy declared pointing at Krieg. I stood next to him with my hands on my hips.

"WAIT! Don't be such idiots! You better back off chore boy, chore girl!" Patty yelled at as.

"No way. Not from this." Luffy said.

"Did you say something kids? I won't allow that kind of stupidity again." Threatened Krieg.

"Yea well stupid or not, we're just stating the facts like they are." Luffy and Krieg were going back and forth.

"This isn't a game."

"Yea we know, we're still gonna conquer the Grand Line." I smirked. He's getting so mad, it hilarious hahaha.

"NO YOU WON'T!! It's true we didn't have he information we needed, but my fleet of 5,000 men was wiped out in just 7 days YOU BRATS!! THAT SEA IS HELL!"

"What? One week??" "Don Krieg's fleet was wiped out in just 7 days??" Exclaimed Patty and one of the other cooks.

"Unfortunately I don't find your smartass remarks very amusing. If you insist on this foolish behavior I'll crush you right here and right now. Even you little girl."

"Go ahead if you can." I teased while pulling my fist back getting ready to fight. So did Luffy.

"I can and I will. It would be my pleasure to send you both to early graves. You cocky runts!" His shoulder pad armor moved up to reveal guns underneath each one.

Yes! Finally someone I can hit. I've been itching for a fight ever since I saw that wanted poster. That face and all those memories won't go away no matter how much I try. It doesn't matter how much food I eat, or how many times Sanji flirts with me, or even how many times Zoro fucks me. They won't go away and it's been days since I looked at the picture. At this rate maybe it is a good idea to go along with Nami's plan. I can only hide things from Luffy and Zoro for so long, eventually they're gonna figure out something is wrong with me. Maybe it really might be better just to leave for now.

"What's going on Lily? You need a hand?" Zoro called out from the stairs behind me, snapping me out of my thoughts. I couldn't help but smile. Just seeing him and hearing his voice makes me feel a little better.

"If you don't need help that's ok too." Ussop was next to him, legs shaking again.

"Zoro. Um no its ok I got it." I smiled at him.

"Oh too bad. But if you say you don't need any help who am I to argue. Us awesome fighters are just gonna sit this one out. Holler if you need us." Ussop's so funny.

"What'd you do that for Zoro?!" Zoro kicked Ussop.

"Shut up you weirdo."

"HAHAHAHA!! Those 2 your crew? That's a pretty small group you got there kids." Krieg mocked.

"That's not all, we got 2 more!" Luffy held up his fingers.

"I'm not apart of your crew!" Sanji protested. I turned around and gave him my puppy dog eyes. "Never mind anything for my beauty." He switched to his pervy giggle.

"I'll deal with you later, right now I'm going to go feed my men." Krieg put his guns away and grabbed the bag of food. "Those of you who don't wish to die can leave the restaurant now and escape that fate. The only things I'm after are the logbooks and this ship. You're just a bonus girly." Krieg smirked at me then turned around and walked away. But before he left he had one last remark, "However, if you wish to stay and be slaughtered, I have no problem burying every last one of you at sea! Know that."

After Krieg left Ghin, who was still clutching his arm in pain on the floor, spoke out.

"I'm so sorry Sanji, I never thought it would be this way."

"You have nothing to apologize for sailor. Every cook at this restaurant did what they thought was right. That's all there is to say about that." Zeff said.

"BUT BOSS!! Why are you acting as if you're taking Sanji's side!?! This mess is his fault!!" Shouted Patty

"He's right! Sanji is responsible for this whole damn thing!" The cooks were starting to create an uproar over it being all Sanji's fault. Dicks.

"Yea boss that mans gonna put your precious restaurant out of business!"

"YOU FOOLS DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!! None of you have any idea what its like to be on the brink of starvation. To have no food or water on the open ocean. There is no way you can understand what a terrifying prospect that is. It's the most difficult situation a man can ever face." Yea you tell them off Pops!

"I don't know what you're talking about Chef Zeff." Patty said.

"The difference between all of you and Sanji, is that Sanji knows." My poor baby. "If all you're gonna do is stand around grumbling, then leave this place and never come back."

"I for one am gonna stay and fight. I couldn't live with myself if I accepted defeat." Declared Patty.

One by one all the cooks stood up and decided to stand their ground and fight for their restaurant.

"What are you doing?!? You saw how powerful Don is right??" Ghin cried out.

"Hey Ghin, listen up because I'm only going to say this once. Feeding someone who's hungry is my sacred moral duty. But!" Sanji kicked a table back into its upright position then sat on it. I'm so glad I'm not facing Zoro cause I'm sure my face is pretty red. It's just the way he so smoothly and effortlessly fixed the table with a kick and sat on it was so hot. UGH!! "Now that your crew is well fed I have no obligation to them. With a clear conscience I can beat every last one of them to a pulp. If anyone tries to take the restaurant...they're dead. I'll kill them without a moments hesitation. Got that?" Sanji threatened. So sexy. He's gonna make me have heart eyes for him at this rate.

"Ha, you're a real head case Sanji. Lettin them live then threatening to kill them?" Patty criticized.

"See? This guy's awesome huh? And sexy." Oops, I couldn't help it, it just slipped out. Let's just hope neither of them heard it.

"Who cares how awesome he is?? We gotta get outta here right now!!!" Ussop screamed through the railing on the stairs.

"Easy there Lily. It is Don Krieg, but he's in pretty bad shape. And so will you be later for that comment." Zoro whispered that last part so only I could hear with my wolf ears. Shit.

"Hey Ghin, You said you didn't know anything about the Grand Line. I thought you'd been there? That doesn't make any sense." Luffy questioned.

"Nothing makes any sense now. What happened to us on the 7th day of our journey through that cursed sea, I don't know if it was a dream or reality. I saw things that I can't bring myself to believe. I know in my heart that it's impossible...for the entire 50 ship fleet to be eradicated by a single man." Ghin said through clenched teeth. Everyone was completely shocked, myself included. That's insane, one man took them all out, on his own. Awesome. Ghin continued to tell us his story, with every word he would shake in fear more and more. "It all happened so fast. As soon as this man appeared, he began to systematically sink our ships one after another. If that raging storm hadn't come upon us when it did, then that monster would've destroyed our flag ship as well. I don't know if a single other ship made it out it all seems like a terrible nightmare burned into my memory. I just want to forget. His eyes...they were like a hawks, sharp and murderess. His gaze alone felt like the cold hand of death.".

"Well then, that can only be the one known as Hawkeye. Your description of his haunt less gaze isn't proof of his identity in of itself but they way he so easily decimated your fleet proves itself that it was him." Of course the old guy would know who he is.

"Hawkeye Mihawk." I heard Zoro gasp behind me. I looked up and got concerned when I saw how tense he looked.

"So you know him Zoro?"

"Yea I do. He's the man I've been looking for. Hawkeye is the whole reason I set out to sea."

"Could that man had some kind of score to settle with you guys?" Sanji asked Ghin.

"We didn't do anything to him."

"Perhaps you disturbed him during a nap." Zeff added.

"STUPID COOK!! WHY WOULD HE DESTROY AN ENTIRE FLEET OVER SOMETHING SO TRIVIAL!?"

"There's no reason to shout, it's an example. I thought you might like a little friendly advice on what kind of place the Grand Line is."

"And what kind of place is that?" Ussop asked trembling.

"He probably means that anything can happen there." Zoro answered.

"Hey Luffy, Lily, do we really have to go there!?!?!!" Ussop shouted. Neither of us could immediately respond. We're just so excited!!

"THAT'S SO AWESOME!!!" I screamed.

"This is gonna be such a blast!!" Luffy added.

"Don't you two understand the concept of danger!?!" Yelled Ussop.

"Finally, my life's goal will be achieved on the Grand Line. My rival, is out there somewhere and I'm gonna find him."

"Are you that stupid? It's idiots like you guys that end up dead."

"That may be true but lay off the name calling. I've devoted my entire life to becoming the world's greatest swordsman. I made my choice so I'm the only one who gets to call me stupid."

"Hey!! What about me!?" Luffy called out.

"Me too right? I mean it only seems fair." Ussop added.

"Shut up stupid." Zoro poked the back of Ussop's head with the hilt of one of his swords.

"I can call you stupid too right Zoro?" I gave him one of my cheeky smiles again.

"Whatever." He turned his head but I could see the pink tint on his cheeks.

"What morons. Except for you my love." Sanji scooped me up in his arms again. " By the way I caught that earlier. I thought my heart would burst out of my chest just hearing you call me sexy. I'm in love!!" Haha, he definitely knows how to lighten any situation. Zoro's jealousy is definitely worth it. Can't I just have them both??

"ENOUGH! Do any of you maggots understand the current situation? That enormous galleon moored in front of our dear little restaurant is non other than Don Krieg's flag ship! So why don't we check back into reality and deal with this!?" Screamed Patty.

"Pssh, buzzkill." I whispered. Sanji smiled. Suddenly were heard what sounded like war cries come from outside.

"Hear that?! They're gonna be here soon!!"

"The restaurant is ours and I'll fight to the death to keep it that way!!"

Out of nowhere we see Krieg's ship completely fall apart. As all the pieces collapsed, it created huge waves that rocked the restaurant.

"Raise the anchor!!! Or we'll sink along with them!!!" Zeff ordered.

"Yes sir!"

As comfy as I was in Sanji's arms I had to go out there. Not only did I wanna see the ship sink close up, but our ship was still out there with Nami on it. By the time I got out there Luffy, Zoro, and Ussop were talking to Johnny and Yosaku who were floating in the water.

"What happened to the ship?" Questioned Zoro.

"Where's Nami? Is she okay?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Big Sis, I don't know how to say this but, she's gone. Big Sis Nami told us to tell you it's time to decide then..." Johnny said.

"She took all the treasure and sailed awayyyy" Yosaku cried.

"SHE DID WHAAAAATTTT!?!?!!" Luffy, Zoro, and Ussop all screamed.

No. No no no! Not yet, I can't. I'm not ready to leave yet.

I don't think you really have a choice anymore Lil'. You know that the boys are going to go after her no matter what, and when they do they're going to find out your secret. Now is the best time to leave during all the chaos.

But, I can't. Luffy will-

Will be fine. You know he will, and so will Zoro and Sanji. They are all going to be ok. Leave now and join Nami, at least this way you can try and handle things before Luffy catches up. Maybe he'll be less mad when he finds out.

But what if I can't do it? Every time I remember, no matter how angry I get, no matter how much I want to make him pay, I'm not sure I can. In the end I just feel weak. All the fear and weakness I felt that day hits me like a truck and takes over. How am I supposed to fix things like this!?

You will. Trust me. Somehow you will cause that's just who you are. But this is your last chance to do it. Nami hasn't sailed that far, its going to take some energy out of you and you'll be extra weak for a little while but I can take you to the ship from here. But you have to decide soon. You have 20 minutes before she gets too far.

Fine. But not yet, this isn't the right moment. I have to say goodbye first. How exactly can you do it anyways?

Just throw me with all your strength in the direction I tell you to without letting go.

Ok.

I heard this sound pull me out of my conversation with Ryuu. I turned around realizing it was Zoro's heartbeat.

"Zoro? Are you okay?" I put one hand on his arm and the other on his chest to try and calm him down. As I followed his gaze through the smoke and saw a man coming towards us on a small boat. He was sitting with his legs crossed wearing a big hat and had a giant cross behind his back. I saw some candles with green flames too. Looking at him set me on edge. I could feel my fangs ache, which they only do when I'm pissed or when there's danger nearby.

"It's him. He's here....Hawkeye."

Nope, definitely don't like the way Zoro said that.


	18. Hawk-Eye Mihawk! The Great Swordsman Zoro Falls At Sea!

Lily's pov

We finally got Johnny and Yosaku out of the water and they were telling us what happened with Nami. She had tricked them and pushed them overboard. Before sailing off she said tell everyone that if its meant to be, we'll meet again soon. She also had a special message for me, she said it's time to decide on what I want to do.

"What did she mean by that Lily?" Luffy asked.

"Uh, I don't know." I hate lying to him so much.

"Dammit! She just had to make a bad situation worse!" Zoro yelled after punching a wall.

"The heartless thief! Kaya gave us that ship!" Ussop screamed.

"Wait I see a ship! It's the Going Merry! Tell me where your boat is." Luffy said.

"We have it moored to the restaurant." Answered Yosaku.

"Zoro, Ussop, don't just stand there take their ship and go get Nami." Ordered Luffy. He and Zoro had a little stare-down until he agreed. I just let Luffy handle everything while countless thoughts raced through my mind trying to figure out what my next move will be.

"Calm down, let her keep the ship. Trust me that woman is way more trouble than she's worth."

"She's the only person we'll accept as the ships navigator."

"Fine I'll do it, what a high maintenance captain you know that? Alright Ussop let's go." Zoro exasperated.

"Ok." He replied.

Johnny and Yosaku pulled their ship around to us. "The ships ready for action big bro Zoro." They said in unison.

"Hey what about you two?" Zoro asked.

"We should probably stick around till we get stuff sorted out with the restaurant, know what I mean?"

"Well be careful, the situation here could get really bad really fast." Zoro said as he walked up to me and held my chin between his thumb and index finger, snapping me out of my daze. The look in his eyes says he knows I'm hiding something, which made me feel even worse. I didn't even think about how i'm not only lying to Luffy, but to Zoro too.

"Yea, got that right." Said Luffy.

"DON KRIEG!! THE MAN WHO DESTROYED OUR SHIP IS BACK!! WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO!?!"

"That's..that's him. That man is.." All of the sudden Zoro had tensed up as a small ship shaped like a coffin came into sight. My body also tensed up a little, my animal instincts kicking in. That part of me could tell that the man approaching was very dangerous. I could feel it in the way my teeth ached.

"Hey, who's that?" I asked him.

"That's the man i've been looking for. Hawkeye Mihawk."

"So that's Mihawk?"

"Yea, the greatest swordsman." Zoro's hand slowly went to his swords, he was getting ready to challenge him.

One of the men from Don Krieg's crew pulled out his guns to shoot Mihawk. In defense Mihawk took out the blade that was on his back and pointed it in his direction. As the pirate shot two bullets at him he angled his sword slightly, diverting both bullets to just barely miss him. And he did it so effortlessly, with just the slight movement of his wrist. This man...is very strong.

"I've never seen a sword handled so gently, or with such grace." While I was distracted by Mihawk and mu thoughts about my time limit Zoro had made his way over to where the other pirates were and confronted Mihawk.

"Hey Lily, Luffy, we gotta get going come on! The Going Merry is about to sail out of sight!"Although I could hear Ussop behind us, all I could think about was the fear I felt that Zoro might not win. I don't wanna see him get hurt.

"There isn't a person alive who could defeat big bro! He's already the best in the world!" Johnny shouted.

Mihawk then took out a small pocket knife that was hidden as a necklace he was wearing instead of his sword. Which of course made Zoro angry that he wasn't taking him seriously. And then it began. Zoro took out all his swords and started charging towards Mihawk at full force. He used his signiture move "onigiri". But...Mihawk had no problem with that move. Stopping all 3 swords at once with just one small blade, and without moving from where he stood.

"Zoro!" Luffy and I called out.

"What!!?!! Big bro's onigiri was stopped!?!" Screamed Johnny.

"But that's crazy!! That attack never fails to stop an enemy! What's going on here!?!" Yosaku shouted.

Zoro went at him with everything he had....but still, it wasn't enough. Meanwhile Mihawk was holding him off with almost no effort. Every time Zoro came at him he would either easily dodge or block it. Zoro.

Hey shithead, you're running out of time. You got 5 minutes to decide before Nami sails too far away for me to reach.

I KNOW!! But, I can't leave yet. Not while Zoro is fighting so hard.

And in that moment, my heart felt a way it hasn't in a long time. Fear and despair covered my heart as I saw Mihawk stab Zoro in the chest. It took everything in me not to rush to his side and try to protect him cause I know it will hurt his pride. I could feel my nails digging into my palms, trying to calm myself. But at the same time, I felt immense pride at the man Zoro is. A man who, even as he faces death, treasures his honor and pride more than is own life. A man who never gives up. That kind of man is the kind I can fall for......

Mihawk admired it too, the kind of guy Zoro is. So much so that he honored Zoro by taking out his sword to fight him equally, recognizing that he is someone who is rare to come by. As they both prepared for their next attack every muscle in my body went on edge once again. Zoro twirled the swords in his hands around to use his move "3 thousand worlds" while Mihawk charged at him with a simple slash. When they both stopped Mihawk had no injuries while his slash connected with Zoro's chest slicing him and also breaking both the swords in his hands. Zoro, accepting his loss sheathed his white katana that thankfully didn't break. He turned around and spread out his arms.

"But why?" Mihawk asked in disbelief.

"Scars on the back are a swordsman's shame." Zoro responded with a smile. No.

It happened so quickly, Mihawk sliced Zoro again as the finishing blow, leaving a diagonal gash across his torso deeper than the last slice he received before. I couldn't hold it, the scream that reverberated deep within my chest and the tears that started to form.

"ZOROOOOO!!!!!! NOOOO!!!!" Luffy feeling almost the same way screamed with me. The anger rose with both of us. I could not hold my anger back any longer.

"Damn you!!" Luffy and I both stretched an arm out latching onto a piece of the sinking ship Mihawk was standing on heading straight for him. Johnny and Yosaku jumped into the ocean to rescue Zoro who had fallen in. I heard what sounded like Sanji yell out my name as I was about to collide with Mihawk. I would have had he not moved to the side. Luffy didn't stop fast enough and his head went through a piece of wood getting stuck. Part of the abilities I have from being part animal is that I have good reflexes so I did a backflip mid air to try and land on my feet. But in my anger I didn't realize how fast I was going and my leg wound up crashing through a piece of wood and got stuck too. I turned my head around and growled at him baring my teeth as I tried pulling my leg out.

"Are you that young warriors comrades? I'm impressed with you both for not interfering."

"I will respect his pride, but his fight is over. Now it's time for revenge." I ripped my leg out and lunged at him with my claws out but the bastard dodged again which just pissed me off more. I was about to go after him again as Luffy finally got his head out, but then he said something that calmed my anger long enough for me to get control of it.

"There's nothing to be upset about, your friend will live." I turned around and saw Johnny and Yosaku pull Zoro onto their boat where Ussop started treating his wounds.

"Zoro!!" I cried. I wiped the tears away with my tail. Wait...my tail? Crap, I didn't realize that my wolf ears and tail are showing. I really don't want Sanji to see them, what if he makes fun of me?

"Woah check out the girl. She's got wolf ears and a tail how freaky." I heard it coming from the direction of the restaurant so it must've been one of the cooks. Of course, why did I think it would be different anywhere. As my head started to lower out of shame I heard Sanji's voice.

"If I ever hear anyone say anything like that again I'll skin you all alive!" He had his foot pushing one of the cooks heads into the wall, he looked unconscious. I couldn't help the warmth I felt in my heart. I showed him a smile that gave him those red heart eyes again before I turned back to Mihawk as he spoke.

"It's still too early for you to die. MY NAME IS HAWKEYE MIHAWK! You're strong but there is much for you to learn. No matter how many years it takes I will hold this title as strongest in the world and wait for you. Until that day you must hone your skills, then....SEEK ME OUT!! RORONOA ZORO!!!"

"You two, what are your goals?" He asked Luffy and I.

"To be the king and queen" I responded.

"Your ambitions are even loftier than your friends, that's quite a task."

"Yea well you just let us worry about that. Blehh." Luffy retorted then stuck his tongue out at him.

"He's alive!" I heard Ussop yell.

As I looked over I saw Zoro raise his katana into the air while he was still laying down injured.

"Lily I know you can, but Luffy...can you hear me?" He could barely speak, probably because of the pain.

"Yea."

"I'm sorry for disappointing you, I know you two need nothing less than the greatest swordsman in the world. I've let you down, please forgive me. I solemnly swear, from this moment forward, that I will never lose again. Until the day comes that I defeat him and take his title. I will never...never be defeated!! Is that ok? KING AND QUEEN OF THE PIRATES!!?" Zoro cried. I've never seen Zoro cry.

"Yup" Laughed Luffy.

"Of course, you moron." I held back my tears as I smiled.

"You're a good team, I hope to see you again someday." Hawkeye said as he started to walk away. "Oh and by the way, that sword you have there is a pretty interesting little girl. It's truly the only one of its kind. Where on earth did you get such a thing?" Mihawk asked with a knowing smile.

Ryuu could he know too? There's no way he really could right?

Honestly, if he knows the right people or has seen one of the rare pictures there have been of me he might. Few know about my true origins, and even fewer know what I look like. But those who know have been told my story as some kind of fairytale legend. a great legend if I do say so myself.

"Where I got it from is none of your business. How would you even know anything about it anyways?"

"Well...for starters I, like most people around the world, have heard the legend. But, we have a mutual friend who has seen it up close."

"What friend?"

"Oh I'm sure you'll find out sooner or later. I look forward to clashing swords one day with you as well."

As Mihawk walked away again he was stopped by Don Krieg. Krieg wanted to fight him to get revenge for what happened on the Grandline. Mihawk said he's had his fun and wants to leave but Krieg wasn't having it. He revealed the guns under his armor and shot at Mihawk who in turn swung is blade in his direction creating a huge wave. Luffy and I had to jumped to the restaurant so we wouldn't drown. But before that...

Lily, it's time. We have to go now.

......Ok.

As Luffy stretched out his arm and grabbed ahold on the restaurants railing he offered me his hand with a smile. But as I looked at him his smile dropped. "Lily?"

"I'm sorry.....I'm so sorry Luffy." The tears started to trail down my cheeks slowly. "I've done such a horrible thing, something I can't be forgiven for. And now it's time for me to suffer the consequences. I know you won't listen to me but please....please don't come after us. One day when it's all over I'll join you on the Grandline. With Sanji on our crew cause I know you can do it."

"Lily...what are you talking about? Whatever it is we can fix it together like always."

"No. Goodbye." As a last farewell for now, I kicked his legs so he would lose his balance and fly to his outstretched arm. As he screamed for me I jumped up to what's left of the sinking ships crows nest and aimed Ryuu at the angle he told me to and threw him as hard as I could with my tail tied around him. We went flying over the sea and landed on the Going Merry as I heard Nami scream.

"Lily? How'd you make it over here?"

"Don't worry about it I'm here aren't I?" I sniffled, trying to wipe away the tears.

"Yea. How'd the boys take it when you left?"

"Luffy looked...just so confused. I told him I was sorry that I was leaving and then I kicked him away and left. I didn't even tell Zoro anything or Sanji. I asked him not to follow but I doubt he'll listen. Hopefully they get lost on their way and can't find us."

"Are you ok?"

"No. But I don't have a choice. For 3 years I've had nightmares about that day, I've never once been able to forget what he did to me. I want to make him pay but....every time I imagine it I'll remember that day, and then all my anger is replaced with sadness and misery and immense guilt. And that's not even the worst part. The worst part is, after all this time I've never once told Luffy. I'm so afraid that he'd blame me. But the guilt is worse than the fear, because that day really was all my fault. And every day since then I've looked him in the eyes and lied straight to his face."

"Lily, trust me, that was not your fault. Besides, Luffy's your brother, he wouldn't blame you."

"Part of me knows that but, the guilty part doesn't. And I just can't live with myself anymore knowing that I'm keeping such an awful thing from him. I have to end it. We have to end it. I'll follow your plan whatever you decide, but one way or another this has to end. Arlong has to end.


	19. The Worst Man in the Eastern Seas! Fishman Pirate Arlong!

I own nothing but my own extra creations, original content belongs to the master Eiichiro Oda.

Lily's pov

"We're here." I announced to Nami as she came back from changing. I was sitting on Merry's head.

"Cocoyashi Village..."

I feel for Nami. After everything we've both been through on this island its still her hometown, no matter how hard it may be for me it has to be much worse for her. That said, it doesn't make any of my pain go away. Just looking at it from this distance makes it hurt even more. The image burned in my brain as I sailed away all those years ago hits harder than any punch ever could.

"What if I can't do it? What if he sees right through me?"

"Then we'll never get our revenge. So don't. You can do it Lily. Trust me no matter how you feel right now, once you see his face all the memories will come back even harder to the point that you won't feel anything but your anger and hatred. Once you feel that it'll make it easier to lie and deceive him. Remember, you and I met a little while ago and I convinced you to join me because you'd rather work for Arlong than have me tell him I found you alive and running from him and he kills you. That's the story ok?"

"Yea I got it." Sooner than I had hoped we docked the Merry. I silently followed Nami as she led the way. Every step I took was heavier than the last. As we approached the front gate to his base, a little boy with a sword ran up behind us.

"Hey you two get out of my way! Arlong's going to die today! he killed my daddy and so now I have to kill him! So move, or I'll have to kill you too!" I felt bad for him, he's just a kid and yet he has to go through the same pain we are, he's brave through but weak. He'll get himself killed. Nami looked at him with a cold expression before hitting him with some thick wooden sticks she had in her shirt.

"Now, you should know that Arlong doesn't have time to deal with whimpering little punks like you. You're too young go home. Take that, and use it to keep yourself out of trouble kid." She threw a wad of cash on the ground next to him.

"Go to hell." He muttered back.

"Nami, you've returned. Haven't seen you around her for quite a while. Looks like you brought a friend. Oh, is that who I think it is?" Arlong. Showtime. I put on a face as cold and emotionless as Nami.

"So, you remember me?"

"Of course, not so many people around here with wolf features in case you haven't noticed. So what brings you back? Have you come for revenge?"

"No. I ran into Nami a little bit ago and she threatened to tell you that I was seen nearby which would've ended up with you killing me if I didn't come back with her and join you. Besides, I was broke with nowhere to go so I would've ended up dead or worse anyways, so I figured what's the point?"

"Hmm is that so? Well she wasn't lying, we would've hunted you down like the dog you are. But, I'm glad you decided otherwise. Welcome to the crew! So Nami, how did you do this time?"

"Ha, who are you talking too? You know I can't believe the world is so full of such blind idiots. Wanna see?"

"You girl, are one excellent liar." Laughed Arlong.

"That's true."

"Listen up everybody!! Nami's finally returned! and with a new member, TIME TO THROW A PARTY!!" All the fishmen popped out of the pool area which was connected to the sea and were yelling in joy at the idea of a party.

No One's pov

Elsewhere, Zoro and his team had just arrived on the outskirts of Arlong's base which is called Arlong Park. As the scared Ussop and Johnny were trying to rationalize a stealth plan, Zoro (though injured) stood and declared he was ready to attack and bring both girls back as per Luffy's orders. Especially Lily. His heart felt heavy when he had woke up from being unconscious and the boys had to tell him the news of Lily running away with Nami. Johnny had told him the way he saw her looking at Arlong's wanted poster, as if she knew him, the cold expression on her face still haunted Johnny's mind. It was completely different to how she acted. Zoro swore that he would get her back no matter what, even if he had to drag her back. Before he could leave Ussop and Johnny hit him on the back of the head and tied him to the boat so he wouldn't move.

Now onto Luffy, Sanji, and Yosaku who were also on their way but a little behind after they had to stay and defend the restaurant from Don Krieg, with Luffy winning of course. Although Luffy acted normal he still couldn't stop thinking about Lily left. It wasn't the fact that she left that was troubling him it was the fact that he didn't understand why. What could be so bad that his own twin sister refused to tell him? They told each other everything no matter how small. He knew about Ryuu and Kiba, and even about her relationship with Ace. Not to mention that no matter what she's done he always forgives her. So what's so awful that she has to apologize like that for without even telling him why? He couldn't think of anything that his beloved sister wouldn't be ok with telling him about, which made him worry about her more than he usually does. At least he got Sanji to join the crew, she really wanted him as the cook so that should make her feel a little bit better.

Luffy and Zoro weren't the only concerned ones. Even though they only met each other a few days ago Sanji was head over heels for Lily. Although he was concerned about Nami, he was worried about Lily more. He can't imagine what could've caused her to just up and leave. Every time he saw her she was smiling and laughing so happily. All he wanted was to see her smile again.....and maybe gasp underneath him. When Yosaku told him and Luffy about how she looked as she stared at a wanted poster for a fishman pirate named Arlong he said that she and Nami were going to collect his bounty. But he didn't believe it, deep in his heart he knew that's not the kind of girl Lily is. He refused to even consider the thought until proven otherwise. But only time will tell, and who knows if they'll survive the trip what with Sanji threatening to kill Luffy over a picture. Luffy was drawing his horrible but hilarious idea of what a fishman looks like since they've never seen one. Sanji then started to daydream on what Lily would look like as a mermaid, which Luffy then tried to interpret through his drawing by just drawing hair on the ugly "fishman" he drew. To which Sanji shouted, "TEAR THAT THING UP, OR DIE!".

Lily's pov

I heard one of the fishmen yell for someone to open the gate, so me being naturally nosey went to go investigate. As I came closer to the door leading back towards the pool area I overheard Arlong basically talking about how fishmen are more superior than humans. I tried to see who he was talking to but I didn't want to get too close yet, and that's when I smelled it. The familiar scent of my swordsman. No, Zoro. Why? Why did you have to be the first person I see? It's hard enough pretending to be loyal to Arlong and act like I don't give a damn about anything, but it's going to be so much worse to push you away.

"We're really sick of listening to your big ideas Arlong." Nami came from behind me and walked out first, but not before giving my arm a little tug to get me refocused.

Zoro, I'm so sorry. I'll hate myself even more, but I have no choice. This is something I have to do. I walked out and stood beside Nami on her right as Arlong was on her left. Seeing that shocked look on Zoro's face hurt my heart but I had to stay strong.

"Why are you always so serious Nami you know I wasn't talking about you. You are a very special human. Our greatest navigator and a valuable member of this crew, you always have been. Don't worry Lily you're a valuable piece to me as well, besides you're not even completely human anyways little mutt."

"Say what you will but we're a lot smarter than you, that's for sure."

"Why did he call you his navigator Nami? You can't honestly expect me to believe either of you work for him? Lily. Tell me it isn't true."

"Hold on is this guy a friend of yours girls?" Arlong questioned.

"Haha don't be ridiculous. This is just another fool who thought we wouldn't steal his treasure from right under his nose. It's pretty pathetic if you ask me, the way he so easily fell for every little charm I threw his way. Men are weak, some sweet pillow talk and a good fuck and they'll be wrapped around your finger for however long you desire. To think he actually followed us here? Looks like I've got another stalker. I almost pity how stupid he is." I mocked cruelly.

"So this is who you two really are? Even you Lily? I thought you hated pirates Nami?"

"He, you thought wrong. Lily and I met each other years ago, we've been playing you from the beginning." She gestured to the Arlong jolly roger tattoos on our left arms (I only agreed to get one since I know Ryuu can get rid of it after). We're pirates plain and simple, and I'm a navigator for Arlong."

I can never tell what he's thinking but his face right now, looks so angry. But a part of me feels like its not all anger, he also looks...hurt. I don't know if im right or if its just the part of me that cares for him so much that it hopes he feels the same. But either way I don't like being the cause of him making that face.

It's....painful


	20. Witch of Cocoyashi Village! Arlong's Female Leader and New Pet!

Lily's pov

"I guess he finally gets it. We used you guys to get what we wanted. You're skilled enough to suit our needs, and my personal ones, but boy were you guys a bunch of suckers." I smirked.

"HAHAHAHA, they had you guys completely fooled!" Laughed Arlong. "It's no use, they're cold blooded. Nami betrayed her family for money. While Lily left her friend to die just to save her own skin. Offered him up on a silver platter and everything. So you really shouldn't feel too bad."

You bastard!

"If I were you I would just admit defeat, forget the day you met them."

"I don't need to. Cause I never saw anything in them to be trusted in the first place. If they turned out to be serial killers I wouldn't be surprised. Besides, she wasn't really memorable in bed anyways, there's not many choices out at sea either so I had no choice but to be desperate." I know its my fault, but hearing Zoro say things like that crushed my heart.

"Fine then why the hell don't you get out of here I'm tired of your face." I screamed back. I did not expect him to jump back into the water behind him while smiling.

I could hear the fishmen around us wondering why he would jump. All I could focus on though were the air bubbles that kept floating to the surface. Not to mention the fact that his arms and legs were tied so there's no way he could swim on his own. Faster than I could think my body dove into the ocean water after him, not even caring at the fact that I would drown anyways because of my devil fruit powers. I stayed conscious for as long as my body could hold out, which was only long enough to grab him but not bring us back up. I felt relieved as I saw Nami swimming towards us as my consciousness began to fade. She brought us both back to the surface just in time as we all tried to catch our breath.

"Are you stupid? You can't swim you moron." She scolded.

"My bad I forgot. Anyways, what the hell do you think you're doing Zoro?"

"No, what do you think you're doing? You're really just a couple of nice girls who can't watch one guy die. So why don't you two quit pretending? You're not as convincing as you think you are Lily. You guys might wanna jump in a little quicker next time, I thought I was dead." He laughed.

"You bastard!" Nami stomped him on the back. I picked him up by his bandages and gripped them to pull him closer to my face once he was on his feet.

"Try that again and we'll make sure you die!" I yelled.

"Really?" Zoro sarcastically chuckled. He's not taking me seriously.

"That's a lot of bandages, must've been hurt worse than I thought huh? With injuries like that you shouldn't be testing the patience of the Arlong Pirates." I commented.

"Actually I forgot my shirt and grabbed these to cover up so you wouldn't get distracted, we both know how much you love my muscles. But your concern is super touching thanks." He smirked before suddenly kissing me. I punched him straight in the stomach which led to him doubling over in pain.

"Next time I'll rip your tongue out." I walked away before he could have the chance to mix up my motions any further.

"What should we do with him?" Arlong asked.

"Lock him up. We'll take care of him when we have the time." I responded as a walked to the doorway with Nami.

"ARLONG! Hey Arlong!" Before we could go inside we heard one of the fishmen come back calling for Arlong.

"Yea? Well spit it out. What is it?"

"Yes sir. This guy didn't come here alone, there was another long-nosed weird looking guy but he got away." Ussop. "I think-I think he escaped into Cocoyashi Village." He relayed.

"Cocoyashi village huh? That's perfect, now I have 2 reasons to go. It's time to have some fun." Grinned Arlong. From the corner of my eye I could see Nami squeezing her fist in frustration, that's her hometown.

**

After Arlong and his men left I waited a bit just in case. When I deemed it safe I grabbed a small knife and stuck it through one of the little hoops on my shorts. I then made my way to where they were keeping Zoro prisoner. I slowly opened the door and saw him sitting on the ground leaning his back against a wall, still tied up. I took out my knife as I walked over to him and tried to avoid eye contact as I crouched down to cut him loose. As I stood up, I was quickly brought back down onto his lap in a straddling position. He had his arm around my waist gripping me tightly and grabbed my chin forcing me to look in his eyes. He stared at me hard, as if he was searching for something. For what I'm not sure. He moved his fingers from my chin to my cheek and gently caressed it with his thumb, inching closer to my face. I almost got lost in his strong gaze and sweet touch but managed to break out before anything happened. I kept my face and voice emotionless as I pushed myself out of his grip and headed towards the door.

"Get out of here quick, Arlong's gonna be back soon." I walked out and brought back his sword, tossing it onto the ground in front of him, then left without looking back. I met up with Nami at the front gate and we both headed to Cocoyashi village. Along the way we each picked up a bouquet of flowers. Her were pink while mine were yellow. When we got to the village everyone was outside. I recognized Nami's adopted sister Nojiko as we got closer.

"Hello everyone, it's good to be back home." The villagers all went back into their homes at our arrival. Nami stopped to talk to Nojiko but I kept walking, ignoring everything. Too focused on my destination. As I got closer I could see the 2 wooden crosses at the edge of the cliff overlooking the sea. They were grave markers. The one on the right was Nami and Nojiko's adopted mother, Bellemere. And the left.....the left was Leo's.

I could easily recognize it, hanging from a chain with dried blood was his ring. After we met up again Nami told me they had buried him for me. I placed the flowers on his grave. Yellow Tulips, his favorite. He used to tell me that he loved them because they meant a 'hopeless love' and that he would always bring some to the woman he loved to try and win her over, that is until she died. I remember I sneaking into the Goa Kingdom and stealing those tulips. When I brought it back to him I said 'now to signify our friendship they can mean cheerfulness and sunshine, because to me, you're brighter than the sun' . I kneeled in front of his grave and let just a few tears fall.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault Leo. I swear, I won't run away. He'll pay for this, no matter what I have to do." As the wind blew my hair in front of me I smelled Nami close by, with Nojiko following behind her. I sat down and wiped my tears away as Nami sat in front of Bellemere's grave. She put the pink bouquet down and talked to her normally. Something I could never do. Something I don't have the right to.

"I only have to get 7 million more berries."

"Your already bad reputation just keeps getting worse." Nojiko called out leaning against a tree behind us.

"That's fine, I am a pirate. Arlong can be a very reasonable guy when he wants to. I just need a little more money to finish our agreement. Just 7 million berries shy of a 100 million goal. You know it's really not that high a price considering, it's gonna buy back our village." Nami giggled. I'm glad that after everything, after being back on this island and seeing Arlong again, that she can still smile:).

GUYS! We're getting closer to the past between Lily, Nami, & Arlong and I can't take it. Even writing this little bit about Leo made me start to tear up a little so I just now I'm gonna cry when I do the full backstory. Hope you guys have been enjoying so far and are looking forward to the truth as much as I am:)


	21. Ussop Dead?! When is Luffy Going to Make Landfall?!

Lily's pov

After we visited their graves, Nami and I headed back to Arlong Park. When we showed up we heard yelling so we hid outside the front door and listened before going inside. The fishmen were speculating on how Zoro escaped as they held Ussop hostage. They were questioning if we were the ones who let him go, more specifically me after the little show he put on earlier. Before they decided to believe it was me, Nami and I stepped forward.

"Enough of this! You should be ashamed, this is pure conjecture. How dare you? You would call us traitors? I swore I was a member of this crew 8 years ago, and despite everything in the past so has Lily. Our loyalty is shown with these tattoos." Nami and I walked right up to Arlong as she defended the both of us.

"I'm sorry girls, it's natural for you to be upset. But you should know, I don't suspect you of anything treacherous Nami, I trust you. Even you Lily. We're just a little on edge right now that's all. Surely you can understand. We need to focus on Zoro and his friends."

"Hey Lily, Nami, say something. Please! Lily!" Ussop pleaded. Damn it Zoro. That moron just had to go and take down some of Arlong's men.

"What's wrong girls? You two are looking a little pale, you feeling ok?" One of the fishmen asked. I don't keep track of their names, it's not worth it. He has some weird elbows though, they point out like big triangles are pushing out from underneath his skin. He's the one who was trying to make it out like we were the traitors. I mean we are but he doesn't know that for sure, he's just guessing.

Nami said how it was ridiculous that he kept trying to prove that we're untrustworthy when we've proven more than once that we're loyal. Especially Nami, she's been in their crew for 8 years. He said that it was because we're 'too clever for our own good'. He then brought up part of her past about betraying her family and everyone in her village for money and not caring about any of them. She argued that she's since she's so close to getting the 100 million berries to buy back the village it would make no sense for her to betray them now of all times, and that I have nowhere else to go so it wouldn't make sense for me to betray them either.

"I thought long and hard about it, and then I found this in your room." He held up a piece of paper that had a drawing of a map of an island.

"It...can't be. That's my..."

"This seems like a suspicious treasure map, and it seems to be pointing to Cocoyashi Village." Elbows continued.

"I can't believe you have the nerve to go through my personal belongings. That's my map and it has nothing to do with you!!"

"So angry, is there something on your mind?" He teased.

"What is this!?! Why are all these guys dead!? What happened?" Exclaimed Hacchi. He's probably the only fishman who's name I can remember since he's the only fish type (besides Arlong) I can identify, which is an octopus. I can't even begin to figure out what anyone else is.

"The Pirate Hunter Zoro did it." Arlong answered.

No one's pov

When Hacchi showed up they blamed him for not being here, if he had then Zoro probably wouldn't have gotten away. They also asked him if he saw Zoro at all. At first he said no, but then he recalled a suspicious swordsman being around earlier and that he took him to Cocoyashi Village as he was searching for Arlong. He realized the mistake he made, everyone else wasn't that surprised since he's always doing stupid things. While all the fishmen were distracted with Hacchi, Ussop figured that this would be the perfect time to try and hold out till Zoro arrived since he would coming back to fight Arlong. But as he sneakily took out his slingshot, Lily and Nami noticed it and rushed over to him. Nami hit him across the face with her wooden staff. You idiot! You keep ruining everything when we're so close! The girls thought.

"You guys wanna fight don't ya?" Ussop questioned.

"This is your fault, you keep getting in the way. This is what you get for messing with Arlong.

"Nami, you really disappointed me. Even after you stole our ship and ran off Luffy had complete faith in you. And you Lily, leaving at the last minute with no reason why, not even telling your own brother?And you haven't even should an ounce of guilt, how could either of you betray someone like that? Are you two really that cold hearted?!"

"The only thing Nami trusts is money, and I trust no one. Not even my own brother. Those dumb enough to be fooled deserve it, and my dear brother really is as dumb as they come."

"How can you say that!!? They're your friends too! What about Zoro?!!"

"YOU'RE WRONG! I...I have no friends. Partnering with Nami is just a means to and end, you're all no damn different. Don't think so highly of yourselves.". Lily's face did not change one bit, staying emotionless like a dead fish. She was doing everything she could to keep her cover, already creating a plan to deal with Ussop. "You idiots, it was going according to plan. I'm not about to let you and your friends mess up Nami's 8 long years of hard work or get in Arlong's way. Even if it is my brother." She walked over to the fishman with the weird elbows and grabbed the knife from his hand before walk towards Ussop. "So long Ussop, it's just business, you understand."

"Heh, well I'll be damned, I'm impressed how far you would go for us Lily." Arlong commented.

"Pfft hahahaha!! Like you're gonna kill me? Hahahahaha." Ussop laughed, not taking Lily seriously.

"That's right. I wouldn't underestimate me." Lily grinned a devilish grin, using some of the hatred she has for Arlong into it make it more believable. Ussop went pale with fear at the evil look on her face and her sharp fangs.

"Special attack!! SMOKE STAR!!" A huge smoke screen appeared making it hard to see. Ussop took this chance to try and escape. Before he could get far a shadow suddenly came out of nowhere, red eyes showing brightly for an instant before she came into focus.

"This is just like something you'd pull, but you seem to forget, I'm a wolf. And a wolf always catches her prey.". Lily then unexpectedly stabbed Ussop in the stomach.

"D-don't do this." He begged. Everyone stood silent in shock, except Arlong, he was smiling.

"You should've stayed out of our business. This was the only choice."

"Lily...how could you." He croaked.

She pulled the blade out and stepped away from Ussop. "Now, go die." He slowly stumbled into the sea and sank. The fishmen began to cheer.

Nami walked up and stood next to Lily, staring at the water. "You got your wish, you died at sea."

"Lily, Nami, I'm sorry for doubting you two. Without question, you're our friends." The elbow fishman came up and offered his hand out

"Friends? There's only one reason why we joined this crew, to buy Nami's village back. Just business, not friends." Lily placed the bloody knife in his open hand while Nami grabbed her map from his other.

"Keep your end of the deal and I'll have those berries soon." Nami said to Arlong as she walked by him.

"Yes of course. I'd rather cut my stomach open and die than break a promise concerning a buddy but, that's the kind of man I am."

"Glad to hear it Arlong." Nami replied.

Lily followed Nami into the building so that she can help her clean up. Once that was done she wandered off to be alone while Nami went to her room. All of the sudden she felt the ground shake for a minute and heard a loud crash off in the distance. She felt as a bit of fear rose within her, she could just tell that that had to be her brother. He's finally here.

Meanwhile, as Lily stabbed Ussop no one knew that Johnny had been watching from a hole in the wall near the door. Horrified as to what he saw he ran to find Zoro or anyone else to tell them about Ussop's demise. He kept running until he heard familiar voices. As he got closer he saw Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, and Yosaku all around a small crashed ship.

"That dumbass has been caught by Arlong, we gotta hurry before they kill him." Zoro told Luffy.

"He's already dead." Johnny announced.

"What?" Gasped Zoro.

Johnny fell down to his knees. "We're too late. Big bro Ussop is dead. Lily....murdered him." He cried.

Shock was clear on all their faces. Zoro and Sanji's most of all....


	22. Everyone's Gathered! Ussop Speaks The Truth About Nami and Lily!

No One's pov

After her hand was cleaned and bandaged, Lily put a black glove on to cover it. She knew there was no way Ussop was going to make it out alive, not unless she blew her cover. Luckily her brain worked fast enough and came up with a plan. Very cunning, as the wolf she is. She made it look like she stabbed him in the gut, but in reality, she covered him with her hand, taking the full impact. 

**

Lily and Nami decided to head to the source of the crash, but deep down Lily didn't really want to. She knew she would see Luffy and how hard it was going to be. When they were nearby, Lily recognized the scents of the five men. As they got closer, she could hear Johnny telling Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, and Yosaku that she killed Ussop. That she did it so she could help Nami steal some treasure from Cocoyashi Village. Luffy got pissed and said that no matter what happened, they would never kill Ussop, especially Lily. It broke her heart to lie to him, to keep secrets from him. The one person in the entire world she never kept anything from. 

When they walked up, Lily was silent. Nami did all the talking while Lily did her best to keep her cold persona up. She was bashing the idea of friendship, saying they were all dumb for thinking we were friends. Luffy was so happy to see his sister again, shouting out "Look Lily, I got the chef you wanted!"; but she wouldn't look him in the eyes. Nami was telling them that Arlong is going to hunt down Zoro and anyone he's caught with if they stay on the island; trying to scare them into leaving. Obviously it didn't work. 

Sanji had the strangest reaction of course. He stared at Lily the entire time with his red heart-eyes, saying to himself how hot she looked. "HI LILY!!! It's me! Sanji!! I joined your crew, let's run away together" He exclaimed, waving his arms in the air like a madman, trying to focus all her attention on him. It made her feel worse. He gave up his home on the Baratie...all for her, and yet she's treating him like this? She thought.

"Can it, Romeo! This isn't the time or place for that!" Zoro was not happy...

"Excuse me!?! Love is like a hurricane. Something you clearly don't know about, so back off!" Sanji fired back, heart eyes completely gone. He got madder when Zoro ignored him and turned to the girls.

"Lily, where's Ussop?" He asked.

"With the fishes..." She sassily replied.

"DAMN IT LILY!! Cut the crap!!" Zoro charged at her, ready to draw his blade. Would he really attack her? Not even Lily knew the answer to that question, and that fact made it unimaginably hard not to cry. But she was ready, if it came down to it she would fight him till he was unconscious. She didn't move an inch, but her reflexes were ready. Then out of nowhere, Sanji ran up and swung a kick in Zoro's direction, which he barely dodged. They stood against each other now, ready to fight; throwing insults back and forth. Sanji's argument is it that was despicable of Zoro to draw on a lady. Nami spoke up again and interrupted them. Saying she only joined to rob us; and that she offered me a huge share to join her.

"Listen! There's nothing here for you, so just get the hell off this island!! You're an eyesore." Lily finally spoke more than 3 words. It killed her to be that cruel to them, especially Luffy. She hoped that they would just give up, but what Luffy did next was both confusing and frustrating. In the middle of the road, he collapsed on his back; making Lily panic for a split-second before she heard him mumble, *sleepyyy*.

"Well, I'm tired. I'm not gonna butt into their affairs, I'm not interested....but I'm not leaving without my sister either."

"Whatever, JUST GO AHEAD AND DIE!!" Both girls screamed at the sleeping goof, before running off. Johnny and Yosaku decided to take the girl's advice and leave, while Zoro and Sanji stayed behind with their Captain. The cuter one with the big boobs. Although Zoro won't admit it, he doesn't want to leave without Lily either.

Of course with the two of them alone, an argument started soon. They were discussing if the girls really killed Ussop, which Sanji clearly denied.

"I don't know, I've always thought she was a small-time crook and Lily's not some big-name pirate, maybe they snapped," Zoro said nonchalantly.

Sanji didn't hesitate to scream, "SHE'S NOT SMALL-TIME!! AND LILY'S THE PIRATE QUEEN!!"

"Is she all you ever think about!!??" They were now running at each other.

"You're the one who has her!!! You should be doing the same instead of doubting her!!!" As Sanji yelled that they clashed.....right on Ussop's face. Sanji's foot on one cheek, and Zoro's sheathed sword on another.

**

They woke Luffy up and shared the good news of Ussop's return. Their happiness was short-lived as he told them everything he knew. it was obvious to them now that the girls were pretending to join Arlong; but they were still missing the reason. Moments later, Nami's elder sister Nojiko came looking for them, ready to tell everything. She had spoken to Nami before and she told Nojiko how happy she was with them. Nojiko figured explaining the situation would make it easier for everyone. So she snuck out while the girls were asleep back at their house. Lily passed out in a ball on the couch, exhausted after crying her eyes out so hard it gave her headaches. Nami was hunched over, head resting on the kitchen table. Both had blankets thrown on top of them.

Luffy abruptly spoke, "I'll pass, I don't care about their past. If there's something Lily wanted to tell me, she'd do it herself." And with that said he walked off. 

Zoro, Sanji, and Ussop stayed behind to hear out Nojiko. Although Zoro was passed out against a tree. Once everyone else was ready, she began telling them the whole story. How Lily knows the sisters and Arlong, why she and Nami joined him, everything.....she told them everything. 

Even about....Leo

Sorry for the long wait. The next part will be up within 24 hours:)


	23. Untold Past! Female Warrior Bellemere & Lover Leo!

Hey guys! So meet Leo. Instead of purple, he has one gold and one red eye. This chapter you'll discover the past between him and Lily. You'll also find out how the girls met.

I'm doing it in no one's pov because I feel like its easier to get more details in from different persepctives. Let me know what you guys think:)

VIOLENCE WARNING!!

No one's pov

Nojiko began with the story of her and Nami. They had a mother named Bellemere, but none of them were related. Bellemere saved a young Nojiko and baby Nami from a warzone during her time as a Marine. She retired to be a real mom and raise them in her hometown of Cocoyashi village. They were doing fine for the most part, mainly money issues. One day 8 years ago, Nami and Bellemere had a big fight and some hurtful things were said. Nojiko convinced them to make up, but before they got the chance, Arlong and his crew attacked the village. He forced everyone to pay to live, and unfortunately Bellemere couldn't afford it for all three. She had a chance to live but that would mean lying and hiding the existence of the girls, so she refused. Even though it meant dying, she refused to deny their existence. She said goodbye with a smile, right as Arlong shot her in front of Nami and Nojiko.

After he killed her, Arlong noticed Nami's map skills and made her a deal. He'd sell the village back to her for 100,000 Berries. It took her 8 years but she's just about there. Nami didn't tell the villagers so they wouldn't get their hopes up; they were angry at her for joining the Arlong Pirates. Nami didn't care. She decided she was going to do whatever it takes to live and save her hometown; with Bellemere's words echoing in her head. "Good things will happen, as long as you continue to live."

**

The boys were all visibly upset after hearing about Nami's ordeal, but there was still more to Nojiko's story. Next, she told them everything she knew about Lily. Back at the house, Lily had woken up and decided to visit Leo's grave again. She just sat there, looking back on all her memories with him; reminiscing on all the stories he told her. And of course, his death.

He was a drifter, sailing around the world with no chosen destination; but also no home to go back to. He had made friends all over the Grandline; and visited many islands. Canine Island being one of his favorites. It was ruled by his best friend Kiba. They were on odd duo seeing as they were polar opposites; one part feline and the other part wolf. They were like Yin and Yang, Leo being the brighter of the two in mind, body, and spirit. He could never hold a grudge and hated violence, but was cursed by the sea when he accidentally ate the Lion-Lion Fruit. Even so, he never used his abilities to harm. Kiba was the complete opposite but he had Leo around to control him, he was the only one who was capable. They took a trip together and wound up in the Goa Kingdom. They only meant to stay a few days but got swept up in little Lily's chaos; who was 9 at the time. She had stolen some watermelons and was being chased by a couple of creepy guys. The men saw this and followed them to Gray Terminal where they caught her. Kiba destroyed them while Leo shielded Lily from the violent sight. After saving her they got attached and stayed a while. Those years were the longest Leo ever stayed in one place...

It had been 5 years since Arlongs arrival and Bellemere's murder. One beautiful sunny day, a small ship arrived on the island. On it was our handsome young Lion, Leo. He was tracking the cunning little wolf Lily, who was now 14. He came to take her back to Foosha Village and Dadan. Ace had just left to set sail for the first time, and Lily didn't take it well. She ran away and tried to follow after him but got lost. So it was Big Brother Leo to the rescue. When he arrived at the village, everyone was so happy to see him again. Especially Nami and Nojiko. Though Nami only got to see him for a few moments.

A long time ago when Bellemere was a Marine, they crossed paths and Leo saved her. He turned into a lion and carried her away on his back, he then treated her wounds. For Leo it was love at first sight. Her looks had him mesmerized. He fell for her more when he saw how brave and strong-willed she was. He always wished he had her mental strength. Bellemere hated that he wouldn't fight back, always just ran. But a part of her loved him still. After she retired and became a mom he would drop by Cocoyashi every once in a while to visit. He would always come with little gifts or treats for the girls and give momma "something special". He never forgot the flowers either. Yellow Tulips; they symbolized a rejected love. Although they loved each other they agreed it would never work, Leo was too unstable, and as a mother that's what she and her daughters would need. Plus he felt responsible for the new little siblings he and Kiba had practically adopted the year of his last visit. Whenever he wouldn't visit they would still send letters to each other. Leo didn't find out she died till months after it happened, he got a letter from Nojiko who told him everything. Including Nami's plan. She begged him not to get involved, but that wasn't the type of man he was to begin with.

After their mini reunion, Leo asked for their help in finding Lily. His enhanced nose could smell that she was nearby. Luckily for him, they were trying to hide this young girl that came racing from Arlong Park. When Leo found Lily he hugged her, crying tears of joy. She's the only other person he's loved as much as Bellemere in a long time. Years ago he lost everything and cared about no one since. Except them. It seems she ran into Arlong and her attitude and wolf attributes intrigued him, so he was trying to force her to be a part of his crew.

"ARLONG'S HERE!!!" He heard from one of the villagers outside. They had hidden her in a book store. You could see the fear clear across her face.

"Hey, hey, hey it's ok. Look at me." His voice soothing. "Everything's going to be ok. Where's that bright, cheesy smile at huh? Aren't you the one that's supposed to help me feel better? Aren't you my little emotional support puppy? I'm 'brighter than the sun' right? You wanna know what makes me that way? It's you Lily. It's always you. I've told you the stories of my mother and my little sister; you remind me of them all the time. And all the extra things that make you unique, that make you Lily. That's what makes me happy...that's what makes me shine. It's all the love that you give out. That you shine out into this world; and I won't ever let anyone take that away from you." He held her as she cried, letting a few tears fall himself knowing what he might have to do.

"HEY! LILYYY!!" Arlong called out. "For every minute you stay hiding out, I'm killing a villager. Starting with little Nojiko."

"ARLONG!! Don't you dare!!" Nami yelled. Arlong completely disregarded Nami and grabbed Nojiko's shoulder hard as he began to count down. Hachi held Nami back.

Lily immediately lunged towards the door, although afraid she would never sit by and let an innocent person suffer because of her. Leo grabbed her, telling her she was crazy.

"I can't just let him kill her, or any of them. I spoke to Nami a little while stuck in his tower, and I spoke a little to Nojiko while hiding here. They both fed me. They told me what happened, and now I know why you were so sad. I'm sorry, but I can't just do nothing." Lily was being very stubborn, but Leo admired that about her. He looked at her with so much pride in his eyes. Sometimes the smallest things scare her like bugs, and sometimes she's a big crybaby; but when it comes down to it she is truly fearless...

"Fine, but we go together ok? And you follow my lead." Lily nodded and Leo shifted into his Lion form. "Climb on my back and hold onto my mane tight. I'm gonna run so they chase us. In my bag on the boat is a mini transponder snail with a beacon implanted into the core. It only calls one number, call it and Kiba will teleport to it's exact location and he can teleport back out."

Kiba the Black Wolf Leader, is the ruler of Canine Island. He and his pack are descended from a race of giant wolves with jet black fur. They were exiled by the giant white wolves from Paradise Island because they saw them as more, scary and dirty than compared to their 'clean' 'elegant' fur that's as white as snow. And Kiba refused to work under the governments rule, being their attack dogs. Others agreed and left with him. He also had a strange ability handed down to the Alpha's only. They learned a spell to use teleportation. The downside is the strain it puts on the body, which is why only Alphas are strong enough to handle it. A select few Alphas in history are capable of teleporting multiple times in one day. The most being recorded at 4 per day, and that was really pushing it; it was Kiba's father.

Arlong was nearing the end of his countdown, "3...2..." Lily gripped tightly as Leo jumped through the window and let out a loud roar before running towards the sea. Arlong and the other fishmen were hot on their trail; with the sisters and the villagers following after. They made it to the waters edge with minutes to spare, Leo shifted back to human form and threw Lily into the boat as the fishmen were closing in.

"Quick Lily! Call Kiba!" She tore threw his bag and finally found it. When she turned around Arlong and his men were less than 12 feet behind Leo. His face was a mixture of happiness and heartache as he had both hands on the boat, looking up at Lily.

"Good girl. Now remember, no matter what happens...this is not your fault. I don't want you to blame yourself."

"B-but Leo-" You could hear the crack in her voice as tears began to brim.

"Shhh, sweetheart it's ok. It's all gonna be ok. You made me the happiest I've been in over 200 years; thank you for every single memory. I love you little pup." He smiled wide at her. Just as Arlong grabbed him he shoved the small boat with all his strength, making it land a few miles away from shore. Lily stared at him, transponder snail in hand; and shock in her heart.

"You stupid bastard!! We're superior fishmen, she's a sitting duck on that little boat. Don't get in our way. I will have that girl on my crew."

"Over my dead body. Heh, you scum aren't worthy. That's the girl who's going to become The Queen of The Pirates. None of you will ever stand a chance." Leo smirked, showing no fear. That angered Arlong. He sent 2 fishmen out to bring her back to shore.

"We'll... you're right about one thing." Arlong held a long sword that was identical to his nose; it had a jagged zig-zag cut to it. He held it to Leo's neck in a position where he had one blade in front, and one behind his neck. "It is over your dead body."

Leo never looked at Arlong. Only stared at Lily with a loving smile on his face. Lily was still in shock but her hands moved of their own will. They picked up the phone and hit the only button there......Just as Arlong pulled his sword backwards.....slicing Leo's head clean off.

For a moment, it was as if time stopped. She couldn't move...couldn't breathe... Just stared at the smile that never left Leo's face. She knew the fishmen were close to her boat; she could hear Arlong's evil laughter in the background. It didn't matter, she felt numb.

As the one of the fishmen put a hand to climb up, Lily snapped out of her daze at the sound of pure agony. When she looked up Kiba loomed over her, furious. His hands were soaked in blood; claws out. Both fishmen that were swimming towards her were now floating, dead. Their bodies sliced clean in half. It was silent as Kiba stared Arlong down. The fishman looked terrified. In the end Kiba did nothing. He grabbed Leo's bag, picked up Lily, and teleported to back to Dadan's.

Lily remembers being furious at him for running away. She screamed, she kicked, she punched... But he did nothing. Just stood there and took every hit and every insult till she was too tired to move anymore. She fell to her knees, crying. He dropped down to her level and held her.

"I'm sorry little pup. I'm so sorry I didn't get there sooner. I'm sorry I couldn't save him; but you know him as well as I do. Vengeance is something he would never want, especially from you. I know it hurts, but we have to keep going. The road to being The Queen is not an easy one. This is just the second of many, it's a harsh reality but there's nothing I can do to keep you from it. Leo will forever be in your heart. He and Sabo will always be watching over you, cheering for you on your road to becoming Pirate Queen. So will I, no matter how much you say you hate me."

An, "I love you." was the only response she could come up with.

She never told Luffy any of it. She didn't want him to be sad, so she told him the reason Leo wasn't coming back was that he decided to stay with his true love. She had nightmares for a few months but after a while, and with the help of Luffy and Kiba every now and then, she slowly got better. Kiba went back for Leo's body, but when he got there Nojiko told him that the sisters and the villagers all refused to let Arlong dispose of him. So they buried him next to the love of his life. He wore a ring simple ring with a piece of gold inside on his index finger. They took it off and hung it as a grave marker. 

**

As Nojiko finished telling the boys Lily's past with Arlong, they were silent. Just as angry as they were before. Zoro was clearly wide awake....and he was pissed. He was angry at Arlong but also with himself for how he treated Lily. He needed to find a way to apologize and make it up to her when this was over. Sanji was just as mad at Arlong, he's gonna make sure he pays. But he also wants to hold Lily and make her feel special. It was over for both men, they were already lovestruck. Besides, whether they fell for her or not Lily is still one of their Co-Captains; they would never leave her.

"All right lets go find Luffy you guys." Ussop spoke. As much of a coward as he could be, he was determined to help Nami and Lily. All the boys stood up, ready for the oncoming battle. Sanji was trying to create more positive vibes within himself to pass on to the girls. Nojiko was dumbfounded by their lack of hesitation to help her sister and Lily, but touched none the less.

A few miles away, Lily was curled up on top of Leo's grave, crying her eyes out at the heartbreaking memories that wouldn't go away. She wanted revenge so bad; but she promised Nami she wouldn't get in the way of her plans without Nami's permission. She had a whole village to worry about. 

She immediately snapped out of it when she heard the sound of a gunshot come from where she just was, Nami and Nojiko's. She wiped her tears and shifted into her wolf form; racing to make sure they were ok. 

Sorry everyone!! It took a little longer. I had a lot of detail and editing, plus work & cleaning. I'm gonna try and get the next part out within the next 2-3 days.

RIP CHADWICK BOSEMAN🖤😭 WAKANDAFOREVER🙅🏽♀️


	24. Luffy Rises! Result of a Broken Promise and a Broken Heart!

Just a reupload of her outfit:) Also just to clarify in case the way I worded anything last chapter was confusing, Lily and Leo's relationship was just a normal big brother-little sister type. I own nothing but my own creations. Enjoy:)

Lily's pov

When I got to the house, Nojiko was laying on the ground and a marine was a short distance away holding a gun pointed at the girls. I aimed straight for him on all fours and bit his wrist; digging my fangs in hard. He screamed in pain, dropping the gun and other marines came after me. Everyone froze when Nami yelled, "STOOOPPP! Lily...it's ok, just let go. I need you to carry Nojiko, please."

If I hadn't promised her to do it her way, I would've snapped his wrist clean off. But a promise is a promise. I aggressively threw him to the side, releasing his wrist. I quickly ran over and helped them bring Nojiko to the doctor in the village.

When we arrived, the villagers gathered in the middle of the road concerned about Nojiko. I laid down as they grabbed her and shifted back to my human form. They surrounded her as the Doc examined her; and asked questions. Their villager leader and the sisters old friend, Genzo explained. Arlong was working with some dirty marines. He paid them to go and confiscate the money Nami has worked so hard to earn; and it seems the whole town knew regardless how hard she tried to keep it a secret. That dirty bastard!! Please Nami, just give me permission for revenge!!

As I stood around, I felt someone place an arm around me. I looked to my right to see Luffy's big bright smile. "Hey! Lily! Nami! What's up? Need help with anything?" He cheerily asked. 

I looked up at him, eyes brimming; ready to cry. Before I could respond, Nami angrily grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. Yelling in his face, "Why are you still here? Just stay out of my business! Just get away from our island!!", and pushed him out of her grasp. She then took off, I went to follow after her, figuring she's heading to Arlong. She turned around and screamed at me not to follow her; before running off again. I saw Luffy laying against a nearby tree; pouting Nami had gotten so mad at him. I walked over and stood in front of him. He looked up at me, still with that same happiness. I don't deserve it.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled; looking away from his eyes.

Without hesitating he grabbed my hands and said, "It's ok, you know I'm always here for you. There's nothing you could do that'd make me hate you, you know that right?". He pulled me down so I was sitting in his lap and wrapped me in a tight hug. It was as if he squeezed the tears out as they began to overflow. In the distance, I could see the boys heading our way and accidentally locked eyes with Zoro. He looked shocked, probably because I never cry. He started rushing over and I put my head down in shame. Within seconds, he was standing in front of us. "Oh! What's up Zoro? Look who I found." Luffy exclaimed.

"I see. Do you mind if I borrow her for a few minutes?" He asked Luffy, who was way too quick to hand me over. He held me bridal style and walked a short distance away, as I still cried in his arms. When I looked over his shoulder, you could see Luffy laughing in the background while holding Sanji back while he tried to chase us shouting, "Get your hands off her you beast!! I'll save you Lily-love~" He sang at the end. Zoro ignored him and kept going, he did the same as Luffy and sat with me in his lap, this time leaning against the back of one of the buildings. He snuggled me tight as he spoke. "Lily, I know. I know about Leo." I froze, tears still falling but not as heavy. "It's ok, it's all gonna be ok. Just let us help you baby, please?"

"I can't, its not my decision. I'm doing this for Nami. I made a promise to help follow through with her plan unless told otherwise. Besides, I don't want my brother or my friends to get hurt; especially you." I looked up at him and he had the reddest face; as red as when he first saw me naked. I almost forgot how adorable he could be. "You're injured enough, you haven't had time to heal. I can't take that chance that you'll get worse Zoro; I would never forgive myself."

"If I couldn't protect my Captain, I don't deserve to be First Mate or World's Greatest Swordsman. And if I can't save the girl I care about when she needs it, then I'm no man." He cupped my face and wiped my tears away. His eyes were locked on mine as he slowly leaned in for a sweet, soft kiss. "Heh, thanks for not ripping out my tongue, I thought you were serious back then." He laughed.

"S-So...then, you're not just with me cause you're desperate right? A-and, you weren't gonna cut me, right?" You could hear the crack in my voice; I was trying to hold fresh tears back.

"No baby, no! I'm so sorry. I never would've cut you with my blades. Not ever. I was trying to scare you because I was worried about Ussop; but my blades will never be used against you." He held me tighter, rubbing circles on my back. "I would never use your body like that, out of desperation. Just being your First Mate I feel lucky enough, and then you tell me you like me and grace me with the gift of your body. I'm so thankful." His demenor switched from sweet to seductive in a flash. He repeatedly placed kisses all over my face, even as I tried to block him. He just manages to break through my defenses, physical and literal. 

"Mmph, Zoro, cut it out you're injured I said." I tried to push him away with much for to avoid hitting him but he wouldn't budge.

"Oh babygirl, you should know better than to underestimate me. Sweetheart when this fight is over, I'm gonna raw-dog you so hard you'll be cumming for days..." He moaned into my ear. I couldn't stop my body from reacting. His words made my pussy pulse and a small embarrassing moan slip out.

He smirked at me as he got up and was bringing me back to Luffy when Nami came back and collapsed on her knees. She grabbed her knife and angrily stabbed her arm on the tattoo spot while yelling Arlong's name in anger. It seems the villagers were angry with Arlong for betraying Nami and decided to all go and attack Arlong and his men. They wouldn't survive, the fishmen were too strong and the villagers weren't all trained, so they had no fighting skill going in. Nami couldn't stop them, and she couldn't get her money back. I don't think there's anything she could do. Please Nami, just let me get revenge. Just let Luffy and the boys help us, please!

As she kept stabbing herself, Zoro put me down while Luffy walked and grabbed her wrist; stopping her. She turned her head, looked up at him and brokenly asked him what he was still doing here. Why he didn't leave. She started screaming at him to leave, tossing dirt back at him. Then she was quiet; only her soft sobs could be heard. Luffy still watched in silence, just waiting. Seconds later and with tears running down her face; Nami turned her head around and brokenly whispered, "Luffy, Lily....help me." 

As she asked, he looked at me. Luffy and I have this bond where it seems like we can speak by just looking in each others eyes. We always know what the other is thinking 99% of the time. So when he looked at me it was as if his eyes were asking if I wanted help too. Tears started to fall again as I nodded my head at him. Without hesitation, Luffy put his precious strawhat on Nami's head. "Of course, that's what friends do." He said. "HE'S GONNA PAY!!!!!" Luffy screamed at the top of his lungs. I felt Zoro and Sanji each place a hand on my shoulders and simultaneously place a gently kiss on my cheeks. One man for each side.

No One's pov

"Let's Go."

"Right!" All the boys followed Luffy on his way to fight Arlong. He had hurt his sister and his navigator, and he was going to make him pay. They all were.

Lily crouched next to Nami and held her as they both cried. When they were done, Lily wrapped up Nami's wound and then followed after the boys.


	25. Mini Chapter: Enter Lily

Hey guys, I'm sorry it's short but after this gets posted I'm already gonna work on the next chapter and hopefully I can have it out for you by the morning if not then by tomorrow night❤️

No one's pov

Nami and Lily had arrived at Arlong Park a few minutes after the boys. Everything was in chaos when they got there. Most of Arlong's men were already taken out. Johnny and Yosaku told them Luffy was stuck underwater & Sanji went to set him free and protect him from a couple of fishmen. Arlong was holding Zoro in the air by the throat.

"ARLONG!!" Lily stepped forward, fuming at the sight before her. I'll be damned if he takes anyone else away from me. Especially Zoro.

"Lily!!" Zoro strained to get out. He was shocked at her arrival. Zoro was secretly hoping that she would sit this one out. He wanted to be her knight in shining armor, not her damsel in distress.

"Aww, what's the matter, Lily? What's with that look? I thought this guy meant nothing to you, so why are you showing me such a scary face?"

"Put. Him. Down."

"Or what? What's the sad little puppy gonna do?" Arlong kept teasing and antagonizing her.

"I'll kill you. That's what I came here to do. My anger...I had to hide it earlier, for Nami's sake. But now? Now you will feel my WRATH!!" Lily tears Arlongs tattoo off her arm with her claws. Using the pain to fuel her anger. She could've had Ryuu just remove it, but with the pain that Nami's been through, she thought it would mean more to her if she showed she was willing to go through the same pain or worse to set her free and destroy Arlong. "You're gonna pay for everything you've done. For Bellemere.....For Leo."

"Oooo how scary, is the big bad wolf gonna eat me? She's gonna huff and puff and-"

Using her enhanced speed Lily lunged at them, cutting Arlong's wrist; releasing his hold on her First Mate. "GET YOUR DAMN HANDS OFF MY SWORDSMAN!!!" Before he could fall, she gently caught him with her tail, wrapping it around his torso. She shielded Zoro behind her as she viciously growled at Arlong, warning him not to come near her man again.

Arlong licked the wound as he laughed at her. "Wow, a shame you weren't this strong last time. Maybe then your friend wouldn't have died for you." He flashed her a wide devilish grin, anticipating her reaction from his obvious ploy to get deep underneath her skin. Before she could lunge at him she felt a pair of hands grab his shoulders. When she looked back, it was Luffy! They finally got him out! He tossed Zoro far away to safety before he hit Arlong with 3 different attacks. When he stopped he landed right next to Lily. Bragging he was just warming up.

Luffy surprised her when he put his hand atop her head affectionately. "What did he mean, Lily?", they locked eyes. His sad and confused, hers just terrified. Terrified of this moment, of this question. "Lily, who was it?"

Tears began to form as she looked at him, heartbroken. "Luffy, I'm-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. I'm sorry... I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please don't hate me. Please, please-"

"Hey hey hey, shhh it's ok." While Arlong was recovering from that last hit and trying to get up, Luffy used one hand to rub her wolf ears, and the other to wipe her tears. "Listen Lily, I wouldn't care if you changed your mind and wanted to become a Marine soldier, I wouldn't care if you hid something from me, and I wouldn't care if you slaughtered half the world. There's nothing in this world that you could ever do that'd make me hate you. Nothing. As for whatever happened you can tell me after we kick this guy's ass!" They stood opposite each other 2v1 as Arlong collected himself.

Ussop came back from surprisingly defeating one of Arlong's top fighters and stood with the villagers, Nami, Johnny and Yosaku.

"If they lose, we'll all die," Sanji said as he threw a match in the air.

"If that happens, it's the end of the east blue too." Added Nojiko.

Off in the distance, Zoro too was thinking the same. But he wasn't worried at all. He has faith in his Captains, he didn't join their crew for nothing. He was thinking the same thing as Lily, that there was no way she was gonna lose. She's not leaving this island till she gets revenge...


	26. Setting out with a Smile! Farewell Leo & Cocoyashi Village!

No ones pov

The fight between Lily and Arlong was tough. She had to keep narrowly missing his attempts to crush her between his jaws. Thankfully, her wolf powers gave her a boost in reflexes. Luffy tried to help her but it was more dangerous for him; he wasn't as fast as her so he got injured more. When Arlong had finally chomped down on Luffy's elbow, she had enough. Once Luffy got out of his grasp, she asked him to let her finish the fight alone. Everyone watching was worried she would lose, being a small girl. Even Sanji spoke up, yelling at Luffy for leaving her by herself. As her brother he should be the most worried, but as her twin, they're close enough to know when the other's got it under control.

Off in the distance, Zoro watched worriedly as Lily took over. The walls surrounding Arlong Park had fallen, so he had a clear view. He believed in his Captain not because he had to, but because he saw that determination to always be #1 in her the day they met. She's going to the Queen of the Pirates, she won't die here. But as time went on he couldn't fight the feelings that formed for the air-headed beauty. He loved how different she was, it reminded him of Kuina. She didn't really care what anyone thought about her, and she was strong. She has no problem getting stupid and goofy with the guys; and seeing the adorable torture she goes through as Nami tries to make her girly is one of his favorite things to witness. Plus, they way she would switch from shy to seductive would always amaze him. Zoro thought everything about her was beautiful.

Arlong kept jumping into the sea to help propel him faster than a bullet at Lily with his pointy nose aimed straight for her. She kept dodging but this time he was too fast. Whenever she thought he missed, he had cut her on her side, or her arm, or leg, etc. Till she finally caught him. Johnny and Yosaku had to hold Luffy back from trying to intervene. Nojiko had to smack Sanji in the back of the head as he started to lunge at Arlong. As Arlong sped at her she took a breath & calmed herself, everything slowed down as she focused on her surroundings. For a moment she became so calm she could feel energies moving around her immediate vicinity. Suddenly, her body sent off a red alert at a dangerous energy closing in. Her reflexes reacted in time and she grabbed his nose just as it started to stab her right shoulder. She kept it from going deeper as she and Arlong intensely stared off. Both sets of eyes looking madder than sea kings. Neither let go as Arlong's force propelled them into a room on the 3rd floor. Before they went through the wall the others down below saw as Lily snapped Arlongs nose clean in half. The scream that followed, you could feel the pain in.

Lily was surprised Arlong could fight through the pain as she looked up and he had a sword pointed at her. Cupping his broken, bleeding nose with his other hand. It wasn't until he said, "This is perfect. You're gonna die just like you're little lion.", that she saw. He had placed her head between two of the zigzag blades just how he had Leo that day. Silent rage began to skyrocket. As she looked around the room they were in, she saw the hundred & hundreds of sea charts he made Nami draw over the years. He mocked that that's all she's good for, that her talents are wasted on them. He's the only one who can use her correctly.

With every word that came out his mouth, Lily could feel the rage build and build. She was so angry she didn't even feel human anymore. No, now she was the demon they all accused her of being. Who she knows Leo wouldn't want her to be. But she doesn't care anymore. He should be here to tell her that, but Arlong took that away.

Arlong was laughing psychotically, from both the pain and anger. That all stopped when he realized he could no longer move his sword. He tugged and tugged with all his remaining strength, but it wouldn't budge. When he looked down at Lily, he nearly pissed his pants at the look in her eyes. Not even a beast has eyes as terrifying as those. As he looked lower he saw the reason he couldn't move the blade was that Lily was holding it in place.....with just one hand.

Using her brute strength she squeezed down and the blade broke to pieces. The force was so strong it traveled through the whole thing and destroyed it. Meanwhile, Lily's sword Ryuu began to glow red. In response, Arlong quickly regained his composure and launched at her, sinking his teeth into her shoulder. The same spot his nose pierced earlier. Everyone outside heard as she loudly growled out in pain. Worry was all over the boys faces. They had to stop their reflexes from lunging in after her.

Lily was too furious to revel in the pain for long. She pulled herself together and retaliated by biting down on his right shoulder. And her bite was worse. Arlong can compare the biting force of a shark all he wants, no one has ever encountered her bite. Until now.

As she clenched down, driving her teeth in deeper, Arlong released her; screaming in pain. He tried to pull away, but she wouldn't let go. Turns out under intense amounts of rage, her jaw was the strongest. He only got free when she bit a chunk out and tossed him to the side like a ragdoll. She spit him out and started kicking objects out the window. Anything that had to do with him treating Nami like a tool. Arlong wanted to take Lily out with his dying breath. So as he prepared to charge at her jaw wide open, she used her rubber powers to perform her move, Gum-Gum Battle Axe. Raising her foot high past the roof of the tower, she brought down Arlong and his entire castle in one fell swoop.

Sanji had to dive into the sea with Nojiko and a few others, evacuating the immediate vicinity to avoid the collapse. Luffy stayed as close to Nami, waiting for Lily to surface from the rubble. Everyone was on edge; impatient. Seconds felt like minutes before they heard shuffling. FINALLY! Lily emerged! Screaming at the top of her lungs, "Nami! YOU WILL ALWAYS BE MY FRIEEEEENNNDD!!!" Luffy placed his hand atop Nami's head affectionately as she began to cry. As Lily released one long howl into the air for victory, Luffy launched at her, embracing her in tight hug.

Everyone was celebrating Arlong's defeat. Suddenly it was rudely interrupted by the Marine soldiers who stole Nami's treasure earlier. When they saw Luffy and Lily come down from the pile of rubble, they assumed they had both taken Arlong down and tried to cause trouble. Zoro was not having it. Injured as he was, he still kicked all their asses. Lily watched, blushing. As they escaped to the sea, crying from their beating, they took a photo of both Lily and Luffy.

**

The village threw a party that lasted 3 days. By the third night everyone was mostly healed. The whole crew was enjoying themselves. Luffy stuffed his face, Ussop drank and told some fake stories, Nami was getting her tattoo replaced, and Zoro & Sanji fought over Lily. They each pulled an arm, stretching her.

"She's dancing with me!"

"No! She's drinking with me!"

"Guys! I can do both ya know. To celebrate Sanji joining the crew I'll dance with him a little first. And then I'll spend the rest of the night with you, Zoro." She cheekily grinned. Zoro wanted to complain but when he realized he got to have her the whole night he was too happy to care. Zoro drank and watched for a couple hours as Lily danced with Sanji. He thought he would be jealous but it was innocent enough. When she hugged Sanji, his nose started bleeding and he passed out. He was done for the night. As she laid him down gently to rest, she felt and smelled Zoro walk up behind her and turned around.

"My turn." He smirked as he picked her up bridal style; his breath laced in liquor. Lily wouldn't drink herself, (she learned her lesson on how gross it is with Shanks when she was a kid), but for some reason drunk Zoro had an extra oomph of sexiness she just couldn't resist. He walked till he could find a house to hide behind and sat with Lily straddling his lap. "I told you didn't I?", he slowly slipped her shorts off. "I told you when the fight was over I was gonna raw-dog you so hard you'll be cumming for days. I would never break a promise to my beautiful Captain."

The love that spoke between their eyes was enough for the rest of the night, as Zoro made love to Lily endlessly. It was as if he had an untapped source of energy reserved only for fucking Lily. he drilled his manhood into her till he was sure her screams of pleasure woke up the hungover villagers. Hours went by when they finally fell asleep in each other's arms.

**

As the sun began to rise, Lily woke up and slipped out of Zoro's arms. She wanted to go say goodbye to Leo alone. She didn't realize that Zoro, being the light sleeper he is, heard her and silently followed her. Hilariously dashing behind houses & trees like an amatuer ninja. As she approached his grave, the sun began to rise above the horizon. As Zoro watched from a distance he thought it looked so beautifully sad. He stayed hidden as she sat on her knees and spoke.

"You said you'd always be there for me...so...why did this have to happen? Why aren't you here? Why couldn't you fight? Why'd you leave me? These are questions I'll never get the answers too, and I don't know if I'll ever except that. Leo, you... you were everything that was good about the world. You showed me kindness when I thought that there was none left in the world. You were one of the first people I met that didn't call me a demon or a freak. You helped shine a light in the darkness. You, with your golden hair and eye. Since you've been gone, sunrises haven't looked right." As she broke down, she grabbed Leo's ring that had been hanging on his grave and hung it around her neck. "But I found friends now, you were right. There are still good people in this world, and I'm lucky enough that they joined my crew. I'll protect them with everything I have, and one day when I've become the next Pirate Queen I'll come back and bring them all to visit. But for now, since you're not here to witness it, I'll take this with me. So it's like you're on this journey with us in a way."

It broke Zoro's heart to see his usually cheery, goofy Captain so distraught. As she broke down he walked over and tightly wrapped his arms around her. Lily recognized his scent and let him hold her till she was done crying.

When she had finally calmed down, he let her go and kneeled in front of Leo's grave. More like bowed; hands and head on the ground. Lily was shocked; and as he spoke, all the tears she thought she finished came pouring out. "Thank you. Thank you for your sacrifice and everything you did that brought Lily into my life. I'll continue the rest of the way and protect her till my last breath. That's a promise from the Worlds Future Greatest Swordsman..."

Lily was speechless. She could only cry as Zoro got up, turned around, and picked her up with one arm. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his torso but from the side, not the front. Carrying her like a sad toddler. To be fair she acted like a toddler sometimes even when she was happy. It's one of the things that charmed Zoro to begin with. He carried her to the ship as everyone was getting ready to leave. Sanji was livid when he showed up carrying her. He and Zoro got into another one of their arguments that was becoming their usual thing. Zoro placed Lily down next to Luffy so she wasn't in the middle of their screaming match. But not before pinching her asscheeks to fuel Sanji's rage and because he knows she secretly likes it.

They were just waiting on Nami. Some thought she wasn't gonna show, but they were proven wrong as she came charging through the crowd. They wanted to give her a proper goodbye but she wanted to avoid it. She ordered them to start setting sail so by the time she was close enough she had to make a long leap to land on the ship. When she boarded she lifted her shirt way up high, almost flashing the entire village. Instead of her boobs falling out, tons of wallets did. She had pick-pocketed the villagers as she ran through earlier. Just to show off how great of a thief she is. Nami wasn't cruel though, she left all the treasure she collected plus Arlongs treasure for them to keep. They all waved goodbye as they set out on their next adventure.

Before turning around, Lily swore she caught a glimpse of Leo standing in front of his grave marker. She wanted to believe it but thought it was best to play it off as the suns reflection or glare playing tricks on her. But deep down she'll always wonder. As they sailed away, Lily sang a lullaby Leo used to sing. She thought it was beautiful. When she asked where he had heard it, he said it was a lullaby his mother used to sing to him. He used to sing it to his sister but since they're all gone he decided to pass it down to her. The crew all turned and had blissful smiles on their faces as they listened to their Captains melodic singing voice.

"Yasashii egao

Pirishi egao

anata no kawaii egao

Gin no kokoro to

kin no kokoro wo

zenbun anata ni ageru

Yasashii egao

Mirishi egao

anata no kawaii egao

Gin no kokoro to

kin no kokoro wo

zenbun anata ni ageru

Alchemi, Alchema

Kin no hoshi kakaete

Alchemi, Alchema

Yume no nakae

o yukinasai"

Thank you everyone for being so patient, I'm sorry it took a bit longer than I wanted. I might make the next chapter a summary of the next couple episodes before Loguetown or skip right to it. I'm not sure yet. But I also don't know if I might do my Walking Dead fic next.


End file.
